why?
by avatarfanlin
Summary: CHAPTER 37: Su tries to get payback on Lin for something that happened a long time ago. the thing is, this payback must happen when Lin and Tenzin are doing the nasty
1. compromises

Compromises pt 1

**Just what I think would happen if Lin agreed to have his kids.**

"Captain Bei Fong! My office now." Shouted Toph.

_Crap what did I do this time. _

Lin sat in the chair across from her mothers, "What is wrong with you!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about! You call me into your office and start yelling at me like a mad woman."

Toph let out a sigh, "I meant, what are you doing with your life? You're twenty eight, have a high ranking position in the force, and a great boyfriend… _even_ if it's twinkle toes jr." she mumbled "I'm telling you this as your mother, take few years off from pushing so hard, and give yourself and Tenzin a piece of happiness in life."

Lin was taken aback by Toph's tone and choice of topic. "Ugh, why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to hear it from your mother, a fellow Bei Fong, and someone who has been in your position." Toph 'looked' out her window hands clasped behind her back "I never wanted kids, but you _and_ Suyin waltzed in without a second thought and I remained chief and eventually ended up with Sokka. I know you want to be chief and you will, just slow down, the position isn't going anywhere."

Lin looked down "You're right. Permission to have the rest of the day off chief?"

"Granted"

"I'll be back tonight, I'm going to need a drink"

* * *

"Lin! What are you doing here in the middle of the day?" asked Tenzin a look of bewilderment on his face.

"I thought I'd have lunch with you… and talk to you about a few things that came to my attention."

"Well take a seat whilst I prepare a plate for us both" he placed a plate before them both, taking a seat across from Lin "so what is on your mind?"

Lin looked down at her food letting out a heavy sigh "kids"

Tenzin started chocking on his food trying to compose himself "ahem… what about kids?"

"I was talking to my mother, and she told me some things that made me reconsider my position on the matter. Though, we need to make some compromises"

"Okay, compromises, I think that will work."

Lin took a deep breathe, _this is going to be challenging _"I don't want to get married. No ifs, no buts"

"Lin I don't think that's a good idea. people who aren't married with kids, are frowned upon and their kids are _highly_ unstable"

"Tenzin, are you forgetting my mother never married, _and_ that she had two kids, one who is highly capable of kicking your ass?"

"Well I-"

"Rhetorical Ten."

"Fine. But I don't want you working or driving when you hit the fifth month"

Lin let out a small growl "okay, but I don't want any acolytes within 100 metres of the main house. The less people that know about the pregnancy, the better. I want them to have the Bei Fong last name and-" Lin was now grinning, "I want Kya and Bumi to be the god parents"

"You can have all that, as long as I get to choose their names."

"I think I can live with that as long as they aren't stupid."

"Okay is there anything else you want?"

"Meat. If they are airbenders they wont eat meat, but I will"

Tenzin groaned "why do you do this to me?"

"Because you love me, that's why. Also I am going to stay at the Bei Fong mansion by the six month to carry out the last trimester. I will call you when the baby is on its way. I am just going to need some time to myself. I think that's it"

"Okay, okay, so when do you want to start trying?"

_Wow, this was easier than I thought it was going to be _"tonight but I'm going out with my mother once her shift is over."

"But my mother and siblings are coming over tonight"

"Too bad. It's five o'clock, quitting time so I'll see you tonight" she leaned over the table giving him a peck on the lips.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" asked Toph downing a shot of whiskey.

"Quite well actually, though I think you are finally going to get that drinking challenge you wanted when I joined the force. I'm going to need to get drunk if I'm going to have Tenzin's demon spawn"

"Damn, this is what it takes to get you to challenge me, out of everything?" Toph gestured towards the bartender "Maiko, keep the drinks coming we have a challenger on our hands." All the taverns patrons turned towards the two, all smiling in anticipation of what was about to unfold.

Two hours and thirty shots of whiskey each later, both Bei Fongs were starting to feel the alcohol get to them "damn captain you sure as hell got my kidney's"

Lin just groaned " yeah, well, watcha gonna do?"

At that moment Sokka and Bumi burst into the tavern, spotting Bei Fong squared, they started towards them. "WE CLAIM THESE WOMAN IN THE NAME OF AIR TEMPLE ISLAND!"

"Ugh Bumi, go away, ten more shots and the old hag goes down" Lin said with a scowl.

"Oh Linny. don't be like that my little brother is waiting for you."

"We aren't done here," both women said taking another shot

Sokka and Bumi gave each other a look, grabbing a woman each they threw them over their shoulders, both protesting in annoyance.

* * *

"We're baaaaaaaaaaaack!" shouted Toph as she was carried inside the temple. Still flung over Sokka's shoulder.

Everyone rolled their eyes at her drunkenness. Typical Toph.

"Where is Lin?" asked Kya a little taken aback when Toph started to play with her hair.

"Here I am! And look I made Bumi's hair all pretty" Bumi stood in the doorway with two pigtails highly amused at their antics, regardless of his current status.

"LIN! You're drunk!" stated Tenzin completely flabbergasted.

"Pffft of course I am! When my officers ask me how I got pregnant all I'm gonna say is I was drunk. It's the only thing they will believe, myself included." Lin stated matter of factly. "So lets do this" she bent her armour off onto the table, then moved to sit on Tenzin's lap.

She started to kiss him in front of _everyone_. _Crap crap, oh crap, my mother is right there, along with my siblings and uncle and her own mother. _"Lin, how about we take this um ugh into another er room."

"Compromise? Yeah sure whatever lets goooooooooo."

They left their family members in utter shock.

"So what's for desert?" _only Toph could break a silence like this._

**A/n oh my spirits I can't believe I finished this in one go. I plan on writing more pieces for this. Ummmm if gramma is shit blame it on me being aussie we can't decide between American spelling or uk. I just wan lin to be happy I believe she deserves that much.**

**R&R**


	2. to the beach

Yeah okay this is my first fanfic for LOK. I'm still not %100 about Su yin yet. She seems a bit shady. Also Lin looks 40 to me not 50.

**Su-8, Lin-13, Tenzin-13, Kya 15, Bumi, 16**

"Lin! Wait for me!" shouted an eight year old Su with a bucket and shovel in one hand.

"Su, I told you, you should have stayed home with mum. Why can't you ever listen to me?" a thirteen year old Lin said as she waited for her sister to catch up.

"I want to play with you big kids" she looked down at the sand a small tear escaping.

Lin gave a heavy sigh holding her hand out to Su "here. Don't cry okay, but please listen to me in the future. I don't want to see you get into any trouble."

Su took Lin's hand with a smile on her face, and continued down to the shoreline where Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi waited for them.

* * *

"OW! TENZIN STOP WITH THE AIR SCOOTER YOU ARE GETTING SAND IN MY HAIR!" shrieked an annoyed Kya.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just so excited. It's school holidays and the start of summer."

"You sure you aren't excited that you get to spend the day looking at Linny in a bikini?" Bumi asked wiggling his eyebrows

"Why would I be interested in that?" Tenzin asked completely dumbfounded.

"Bumi you have to remember that our little bro is only thirteen and doesn't know how to appreciate a woman" said Kya with a smirk on her face.

"Hey guys," said Lin a tint of annoyance in her voice.

"Hi" they all said in unison.

"Hi Kya!" said Su.

"Oh hello cutie I didn't know you were joining us today."

"Mum said I had to take her while she talked to aunt Katara" said Lin with a look of irritation on her face.

"Well I don't know about you guys but it is hot and the sand is starting to burn my feet so how about we go for a swim?" said Bumi already on his way to the water.

They all started to follow before Lin suddenly stopped "I'll be there soon shot guns being on Tenzin's shoulders for shoulder wars. Look Su you need to stay by the water, okay? you can dip your feet in, but don't try to swim out to us."

"but… I want to play with you guys"

"No Su you aren't a strong swimmer, you have only had five lessons."

Su looked down in defeat.

"And round four goes to me and twinkle toes Jr." said Lin fist pumping as she did so.

* * *

At the mention of twinkle toes Tenzin let go of Lin's legs dumping her into the salty water with a laugh.

"Oh Tenzin, she is going to kill you" cooed Bumi swimming away from Tenzin.

Tenzin started to franticly look at the water surrounding him. He let out a shriek, his cheeks turning bright red.

Lin resurfaced with his shorts in her hands, a mischievous smirk on her face.

"OH MY SPIRITS! Lin you got his shorts! Quick throw them to me I have an idea." Said Kya with a hugs smile on her face.

Lin through them to her curious to what she was going to do. A shin layer of ice started to form around the shorts. She through them back to Tenzin, laughing with Lin and Bumi. Tenzin turned around heading towards the shallows to put his shorts back on.

"hey guys, where is Su?" they all turned their heads to where Tenzin was looking to see a white lotus sentry running towards the waters edge 50 metres from where they put down their towels. Lin started to panic as she saw the sentry bending at the water.

Kya came next to her to put an arm around her waist. She shot an arm at the water sending them towards the sandy shore. They ran towards the sentry to find Su lying in the sand.

"SU!" they turned to see Toph and Katara closing in. the sentry moved from his position to allow the two mothers access to Su. "Is she okay!? What happened?! Lin I told you to keep an eye on her!"

"TOPH!" Katara shouted grasping for the other womans attention, "now is not the time. Su is going to be fine she just needs rest."

* * *

"WHAT?! You told me she was floating in the water unconscious."

"yes, but she passed out from exhaustion, not from drowning so calm down. Lets get her into the house."

Toph sighed scooping Su into her arms, thanking the sentry before quickly walking away,

Lin was sitting on the porch of the temple, the sun was going down. The door opened behind her. "Lin?"

She didn't reply finding interest in the dirt instead. Toph seeing this would be difficult sat down next to Lin letting out a breath of air to blow at her bangs. Lin moved away from her. _Okay time to bring out the big guns_ Toph raised a hand encasing Lin's feet in earth then dragging her towards her open arm.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Lin shook her head _no _"really? Because apparently Tenzin's shorts were covered in ice and apparently you had something to do with that"

Lin let out a small giggle _and I've cracked her _"I'm really sorry about what happened today mum. I was keeping an eye on her I only looked away for a few minutes" she let out a soft sob

"I'm not angry at you I just freaked and it wasn't fair of me to instantly blame you. You both mean the world to me and I don't want to loose Su or you, my little badgermole"

"Yeah I love you to"

Both stayed in each other's arms until a sudden crash and screaming came from behind them.


	3. Scratches of all kind

**please r&r even if it's two words. i tried pretty hard on this one but i'm still not sure if i like it. please tell me what you think. i hope you enjoy and until next time**

Scratches of all kind

It has been four months since the fall of the red lotus and things were changing for the better. Tenzin has decided to train all airbenders at Air Temple Island, Korra is out of her wheel chair, and Suyin has been welcome back into Republic City to visit.

All was well during dinner, until Bumi produced a bottle of sake from behind his back.

"Bumi where did you get that?" asked Lin squinting at the label on the bottle "because it looks very similar to the one that is in _my_ office."

"That's because it is. I figure we put your kids to sleep and us adults can all reminisce about our younger years"

"That sounds great, and I get a free drink out of it. I'll put the girls to bed and Bolin can put Meelo to bed." Said Korra a huge grin on her face.

She started to move towards Ikki and Jinora before Lin put out a hand up to stop her. "Don't worry I have the girls, Bolin do you mind taking Meelo? Bumi, when I get back I want the first drink" she picked both girls up in one foul swoop both protesting that they weren't tired "yeah right, and you just happen to be leaning on my shoulders with your eyes closed. Jinora, tomorrow tell me the definition of sleep."

Jinora let out a yawn against her mothers shoulder "fine but you have to tell me how you got these" running a finger against Lins scars.

* * *

This caused Lin to stiffen in her movements. She let out a sigh before moving to lay the two girls down in their beds. She placed a light hand to their cheeks before kissing them good night.

Fits of laughter could be heard from the living room, as Lin made her way to open the door. "Good to see you couldn't wait for me," she said taking up her own glass of sake "so which story did I miss?"

"Oh just the usual, Tenzin discovering he could run as fast as the wind during bath time, and dad being the only one to catch him, that is, not before he ran through puddles." Said Kya as if it were no big deal, a few giggles came from the teens after hearing the story again.

"Pffffffft, that is nothing. I bet you never heard the one where Tenzin was caught in Lin's bed" Laughed Su with a suggestive look on her face. Everyone turned their attention to Lin and Tenzin, who were both looking off into the distance blushing like crazy. "I'll take that as a no. Well they were both 17-

"_Lin?… Lin?… Lin!" Tenzin said forcibly waking her._

"_Huh/ wha- what is it Tenzin? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Lin pushed her naked form off of Tenzin looking around for any danger._

"_Nothing is wrong. But it is morning and I have to go before your mum gets home"_

"_Just relax. She wont be getting home until noon. She's working on some big case at the station. I'm going to take a bath and when I get back we can go out for breakfast. Take your time getting up, there's no rush." She made her way to the bathroom door and noticed Su cooking. Shaking her head, she continued into the bathroom._

* * *

"_Morning Su." Toph said opening the door to her house, stretching as she did so._

"_Hey mum what are you doing home so early?"_

"_What no good morning? No hug? What kind of woman raised… never mind" Toph felt Su's movements, and noticed she was stirring. She let out a small shudder at the thought of what she was cooking "where is Lin? Still in bed?"_

"_You just answered your own question," giggling as Toph stuck her tongue out at her._

"_Funny, I'm going to wake her up, try not to poison the food." She knocked harshly on Lin's door. Not hearing a response she swung the door wide open, "good morning earthbending student!… Lin? Humph. You have till the count of three to answer me one, two," and with that she jumped on to the bed, it only took her a split second to realise this was not her kid, it was sugar queens and boy was she going to be pissed._

"_Tenzin you ready to go?" Asked Lin head bent over as she dried her hair with a towel._

"_I don't think so badgermole, from what I can feel he has no shirt on, and I'm gonna go ahead and guess no pants."_

_Lin looked up to see her mother sitting on Tenzin's back "mother can you please get off of Tenzin. The airhead is getting crushed under the weight of your armour." She remained as composed as possible given the circumstances._

"_Tenzin seeing as how you are already here why don't you join us for breakfast, then we can go see your parents later" quipped Toph, an amused grin on her face._

_Tenzin put on his pants and his shirt whilst going out of Lin's bedroom. What he didn't expect was to have Lin's little sister standing behind him as she made her way back into the kitchen after getting dressed "morning Tenzin, why do you have scratches on your back?"_

* * *

"Oh spirits! I can't believe you were such a rebel Lin," laughed Korra "so what did Toph do?"

"Nothing to my knowledge," she looked over to Tenzin "did she do anything to you?"

"You mean other than being forced to eat Su's food? Yeah she told my mother," everyone laughed at the thought of what Katara would have done to Tenzin.

The laughing soon died down, "so Lin you never told us, how did you get those scars" Korra said intrigue lacing the question.

The room went silent as Lin excused herself from the conversation. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No it's just a touchy subject to my knowledge only three people know the story," voiced Su a tad of guilt in her tone.

"Four actually" Tenzin stated looking at Su

She looked up in shock, as she realised that for the first time her family and friends were about to hear of her exile. "She only told me the story once and only key pieces. It was twenty-two years ago that she received a call over the radio, that there had been a robbery. She managed to stop the Satomobile and made the arrest of the two that had fallen out of the back of the car. The driver stepped out, and it was Su." Everyone looked at Su in shock.

She let out a sigh, continuing with the story " I was going to walk off as though nothing had happened, but Lin made the decision to stop me. I was angry and didn't know what I was doing, so I cut the cable that was taught on my wrist," Su looked down at the table "it snapped back and caught her face. After that, mother requested I leave the city. It's the main reason we haven't talked in so many years"

* * *

"Lin?"

"What do you want Su?"

Su closed the door behind her, joining Lin on the veranda. "I wanted to tell you something I should've said a long time ago, I _really am_ sorry I didn't listen to you. If I had you never would have gotten these."

Lin closed her eyes as Su ran her hand across the two jaggered scars. She could feel each crevice, each strain of the taught skin, the pain the two scars must have caused her sister throughout the years. She let out a shaky breath, "I am _so_ sorry. Nothing I can do will ever make up for the pain I have caused you. But I am curious, what was mums reaction when she felt them?"

Lin let out the breath she was keeping in, "she never said anything. But when we were alone she would feel them and I could see the moister in her eyes, I could tell she felt regret, in what transpired that day even though she couldn't have done anything."

Su moved in towards Lin wrapping her arms around Lins strong body. Lin was taken aback but returned the hug, a small smile gracing her features.

They released a few minutes later awkward silence filling the air between them "So… do you still leave scratches on his back?"

Lin let out a laugh "only a Bei Fong knows how to break the silence."


	4. Questions

**i'm going to say this again i'm Australian which means our dictionary is a combo of america and the uk mom=mum so shhhhhhh. thank you enjoy this. i'm not sure if i like it but i'm getting use to the idea of Su being nice. this is kind of what i wish my relationship is like with my two sisters (i'm the youngest and i chose to shut them out completely at the age of 13 i feel like lin with scars of my own) enjoy and please r&r on how i can improve this one :s**

* * *

"Hey Lin, can you please take me shopping?" pleaded Su.

"And why would I do that?" replied Lin from her position on the couch.

"Because you are my big sister and it will allow us to spend some quality time together."

Lin swung her legs off the couch, motioning for Su to pass her car keys, "okay, but I'm going to go ahead and guess I'm paying for everything."

"Thank you Lin, you're the best!" Su started pushing Lin out the house, eager to get some new clothes.

"You really need to find yourself a job," stated Lin opening the driver's door.

"I'm thirteen."

"You _could_ read mum's reports, that always pays well." She started the ignition putting the car into gear.

"I would, but mum said I don't have the stomach for half of the things mentioned in them."

"She has a point I guess."

"I'm curious though, what do they say? What is so bad about them?"

Lin let out a sigh, unsure whether she should tell her little sister _well I was six when I read them I guess it would be okay. _"I'll tell you what my latest report said and you can decide if you want to hear more. Deal?"

Su vigorously nodded her approval. "Well, we had reports of two men offering orphans shelter and food, when they lured them back to their home, they turned them into slaves to be sold on the black market. I went to investigate while they were out. In the basement I found ten boys and three girls all with cuts to their bodies caused by a whip. In one corner there was various fluids in another two corpses rott-"

"Stop, please stop." Su looked up to her sister with pleading eyes.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have told you, it was a mistake." Ten minutes passed before they reached their destination. Lin parked her car hoping out and locking it. "So what do you need first?"

"Hmm? Oh, I need some new pants and new tunics."

* * *

Su are you almost done? I'm hungry and we have been shopping for the last four hours. No wonder mum hates shopping with you" Lin mumbled the last part to herself.

"Okay I'm done!" Su carried her ten items to the counter, gesturing for Lin to pay.

"That will be eight hundred yuans." Said the woman behind the counter.

Lin frowned at Su in disbelief of what the items cost was.

"You are _so_ buying lunch." Said Lin walking towards the food court.

"Fine. How about that little café over there?" Su gestured to small yet swanky café on the corner of a street.

"Looks good." Lin walked up to a waitress requesting a table for two. The Bei Fong sisters took their seats, placing an order for two gourmet hamburgers and some jasmine tea. "This was nice, but don't think I'm going to do this again anytime soon."

Su grinned at her older sister, it quickly turned into a frown. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"What happened to those men and kids, it was a happy ending right?"

"Well yes and no. You see, I was on my own, I was meant to go in asses the situation and take control with backup from there. But the look on those kids faces, told me I needed to get them out of there before their captors came back. I spent too much time trying to calm them down, to notice a man sneaking up behind me. He didn't knock me out which allowed me to subdue him. When I turned to face the other man, he had taken a child hostage with a blade to the kid's throat. I told him to stand down and he refused. He moved to kill the kid but I ended it before he could." Lin let out a heavy breath upon completion of the story.

"So you killed him?" Lin nodded "is that the first time you've killed someone?"

"No, it was my second. It's the reason mum made me take the day off." Their meal arrived and both girls dug in leaving the depressing conversation die.

"Can I ask you another question?"

Lin looked up from her meal, nodding her approval, "what is sex like?"

Lin coughed trying to clear her throat of food she placed the last bite of her hanburger in her mouth chewing slowly in thought, "okay, this is a new topic and I'm going to lay down some ground rules, because _clearly_ you are going to ask more than one question. First rule is _don't_ ask anything too personal and second is I am _not_ giving you any tips on what guys like."

"Sounds fair. So what is it like?" Su looked at Lin with interest, wondering what she was going to say.

"Well it's great when you get used to it."

Su looked confused by what Lin had told her, "what do you mean by 'get used to it'?"

Lin let out a small groan, "it hurts the first time but only for a few seconds"

"Oh okay is the girl always on the bottom?"

"No. You decide as you go."

"Why do people do it? I mean _other_ than to make kids. Because Ariana said she did it to make her fifteen-year-old boyfriend happy. Is that why you do it?"

Lin looked at her younger sister in disbelief, "you need to find new friends. You don't have sex for another persons benefit and you definitely don't have sex at the age of thirteen. At least wait until you are sixteen. People have sex for pleasure or for fun. And if you must know I have sex because it helps me to relax and takes my mind off of the issues I experience at work."

"Oh. Well those were the only questions I could think of."

"Fine but I have a question of my own. Why didn't you ask mum? She would have understood." Lin was now interested in Su's excuse.

"Well she makes jokes of everything and I wanted a serious answer. Did you go to mum?"

"Ha no way would I go to her for this sort of thing. But do you want to know how I ended up having my first time?"

Su let out a huge smile knowing it would be something funny "well I was studying for the entrance exams, and I was getting overly worked up about the outcomes of if I failed. One night I was studying on the floor and my heart beat was beating faster and faster so she bursts into me room and says 'Kid get Twinkletoes jr. over here now so you can get laid and I can get some sleep.' And then she walks out like nothing happen. I obviously took her advice.

They both let out a fit of laughter before Su noticed the time, "we should get going before mum starts to worry." Lin agreed, both walking out of the shopping district smiling.


	5. Bei Fongs and avatar in bed

**I'm having a go at writing something sweet about Lin and sleep. I'm sorry it's short.**

"Is mum joining us for morning mediation dad?" asked Jinora preparing to get into her meditating stance.

"I asked but all I got was a grunt. I swear sometimes that woman is half badgermole." Said Tenzin closing his eyes.

"I'll go ask again, you never know." Jinora said Jinora making her way to he parent's room.

* * *

"Mum?" whispered Jinora venturing further into her parents bedroom.

"Rrrrr, what?" Lin pulled the blankets closer to her body wanting the voice to go away.

"We were, I mean, I was, wanting to know if you uh-" Jinora kept stumbling over her words, unsure if she was annoying her mother or committing suicide.

"You are just like your father. Spit it out." Lin rolled over, cracking an eye open to look at her oldest daughter.

"Would you like to join in on today's meditation?"

"You know I _have_ meditated before, how about you try one of my hobbies and sleep until nine." Lin pulled back the blanket, allowing Jinora to crawl in and snuggled close to her mother's chest.

* * *

"Korra, can you please find Jinora, she has been gone for ten minutes." Tenzin instructed the avatar from his position on the pavilion.

"Oo, oo, oo, maybe she was taken away by a spirit, or maybe she was eaten by a monster or may-"

"Ikki, please."

"Yeah sure Tenzin. I'll be back in five." And with that the Avatar was on the hunt.

* * *

Korra had searched every room in the family sleeping quarters, before stumbling into the chief's dungeon of sleep. There she found a little girl being held captive by a sleeping badgermole. She didn't know what to do. She could try and wake the creature at the risk of her life, or grab Jinora and make a run for it. What to do, what to do?

"What do you want Avatar?" or just wait for the chief to sense her.

"Well you see, Tenzin sent me to retrieve Jinora."

"Why?"

"Well, we're meant to be meditating, not sleeping, in a nice, warm, comforting bed" the Avatar drawled out, looking at what is usually Tenzin's side of the bed, now empty and inviting her into its clutches.

"Would you care to join us?"

Without a second thought, the Avatar crawled in, savouring the comfort of the bed and revelling in the warmth it provided. She let out a content yawn, "thank you"

"You. Are. Welcome."

* * *

Tenzin opened his eyes to find all his kids gone including the Avatar, "what the flameo! Where are those kids?" Tenzin stood up with a gust of air ruffling his robes, he stormed off towards the family sleeping quarters, knowing that the mother of his children was at the bottom of this.

He opened their bedroom door to find five people in _his _bed. The Avatar was sprawled out on his side of the bed, with Meelo sleeping on her head and Ikki's foot in her side. Ikki's face rested on her mother's stomach and Jinora was asleep on her mother's chest. Lin slept peacefully, a smug look on her face. Oh she knew he was there and she knew that she had won this round.

"Can I help you Tez?" she said her grin widening.

"You stole all my students!" He said coming face to face with her.

"No I didn't. They are just beginning to realise that they are Bei Fongs, and we Bei Fongs like to sleep. Also your breath _really_ smells."

Tenzin was taken aback and started to try and smell his breath, losing track of why he was there to begin with, "wait! That's not why I-"

"Tez, shut up and join your family for a morning of peace. For me? Please?"

Tenzin caved. Truth be told he never liked meditating.

* * *

**i had fun with this please r&r :D**


	6. Metalbending 101 Bei Fong style

**woah two in one day and i'm writing another one as i post this. i will upload tomorrow aussie time. also huge thanks to ATLAlover3 for her support.**

**oh and sorry for the swearing it's toph so whatcha gonna do?**

* * *

"I can't do it!"

"Lin concentrate! You will _never_ get metalbending if you don't concentrate. Now get in your horse stance. Good. Now-" Toph was cut of by the sound of an air bison closing in.

She let out a breath of air, blowing the bangs out of her face, "you have got to be kidding me! No way is it time for school."

"Hey aunt Toph," said Tenzin sliding down Appa's tail, Toph waved a nonchalant hand "you ready for school Lin?"

Toph answered for her daughter, "yeah the brat is ready."

"Says you, hag!" Lin retorted.

"Cow!"

"Bitch!"

"Cu-"

Aang cut in, before she could say the most offensive word in the dictionary, "Su is listening."

"-tie"

Lin smirked. "Princess!"

"Sweetness!"

"Sugar queen!" Lin was laughing at her mother's expression.

"You did not just sugar queen me!" Toph kicked the gowned sending a pillar to protrude from under Lin's feet. She landed on Appa's back safely, "get to school. I have to take Su to kinder."

"Are you picking them up from school Toph?" asked Aang taking up the reigns.

"Yeah, I'll have Tenzin back to you by four."

"Appa, yip yip."

* * *

Tenzin sat down next to Lin, unsure why she was scowling. No one had teased her yet, so there was no reason for her to be upset. "Are you okay?" He asked, not really expecting an answer.

"No, I'm not okay. Mother is starting to get annoyed that I can't metalbend."

"You're only ten. Toph was twelve when she invented it."

"And she had the right motivations." Lin let out a defeated sigh, "I can feel the imperfections in the metal but it wont budge"

"What's this? The amazing Lin can't metal bend? Maybe you're adopted. Seeing how you don't have a dad." I girl called Maya nasally teased.

"Go away Maya" said Tenzin defending his friend

"I'm just stating the obvious."

"You there," Called the substitute teacher from her position at the black board. "Take your seat please. Now can someone remind me where you left yesterdays lesson?"

"Toph Bei Fong invents metalbending." A student called out.

"Great." Mumbled Lin.

The substitute opened textbook. "Thank you. Now Toph invented metalbending when she was searching the underground chambers for the Fire Lord."

Lin scoffed loud enough for the class to turn their heads in her direction. The teacher ignored it continuing with her teachings. "Now, Toph was allowed to travel with the Avatar when he approached Toph's parents, Lao and Poppy Bei Fong, they approved straight away. And if this didn't happen we would never have metalben-"

"That's a lie!" Lin stated, fuming with anger.

"Excuse me?! Sit down this instant!"

"No!" the class gasped at their fellow classmate for defying their teacher, even if she was a sub, "I will not let Toph's greatest achievement be a lie." Lin felt strange calling her mother by her first name.

"Well then why don't you tell us your version." The teacher leaned against her desk, an amused smile on her face.

"First off, Toph invented metalbending when two men, her parents hired, captured her in a metal pod. One of the men was her earthbending teacher and the other was the announcer of the Earthbending Rumble. And secondly her parents didn't let her go willingly, she ran away. Her parents banned Avatar Aang from their estate, including his friends." Lin sat down, finally relieved to have told the truth about her mother.

"That's a very vivid imagination you have there. But because I'm feeling generous, maybe you can enlighten me as to why you think you are correct and the textbooks aren't?" oh the teacher was looking forward to hear this.

"Because I'm-" Lin was cut off by an explosion coming from outside. All the students ran to the nearest window. They looked down from their position on the third floor, to see five bombs go off throughout the city. Sirens could be heard approaching from all directions.

"Okay kids we need to leave in an orderly fash-" a bomb from above muffled her words. Panic set in throughout the students. Rubble started to fall on them. Lin raised her arms stopping the roof from collapsing on her class. The windows were closed off. Kids began to scream.

"TENZIN!" Lin shouted out unable to see her friend through the darkness.

He let out a cough that was caused by the dust, "I'm here. We need to get everyone out!"

"I know. First things first. Clear the dust out of here. Use the vents, or find a crack in the wall. Then bring fresh air in."

Tenzin let an explosive ball of air expel from his body unsure where to send the dust, given the darkness. "Okay it's done what now?"

"Take off my shoes." Lin said knowing that Tenzin understood why she was asking this, "watch your hands!"

"Oh sorry!" he pulled the shoes off being careful not to destroy her hold on the roof.

"I need you to get the class to shut up and listen to me."

Tenzin sucked in a gust of wind, pursed his lips and let out a loud high pitched whistle.

"Thanks airhead. EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" she commanded "I can't hold the entire roof up, I need everyone to get behind me and hold hands." The class complied not wanting to go against the only earthbender in their class, let alone a Bei Fong. "Stay close we're moving out." Lin let parts of the roof fall now that people didn't occupy the space below. She slowly used her earthbending to move the rubble in front of her, making a passageway. They made their way to the stairwell, "everyone reach to your left and grab the railing." Lin was beginning to strain at the weight of the earth around her, not knowing how much longer she could last. "We need to move quickly"

Everyone followed the fast pace Lin set for them, making it to the steel doors of the school. She sighed in defeat not knowing where to go from there. She knew one wrong move and the building would crush anyone left inside. She stomped her foot sending as many vibrations out as possible. She found it, she found hope. "MUM!"

"LIN?! Are you okay!" Toph shouted.

"No! The dust is making it hard for most of the kids in here to breath and I'm not sure how long I can hold the earth around us up!" Lin was beginning to panic not knowing what to do.

"Lin! Listen to me. I'm going to take the roof off of your hands. When I say so, you can drop your arms." Toph sensed the points of the earth that needed to be held up within the school. She raised her arms taking the weight effortlessly. "Got it. You can relax now."

Lin was about to drop her arms when the teacher began to shout, "no you can't! The building will collapse on us! Go get the chief of Police! She can help us."

"Hey kiddo! What the flameo is this dunderhead talking about?"

"She's a sub," said Tenzin not in the mood for a conversation at this point, "Aunt Toph we can't open the metal doors, they're jammed shut and no one is a metal bender. Please tell me you can open them from your side."

"No can do junior. If we move them from our end, it could cause them to become unstable and you wouldn't want that. Lin?!"

"I'm here!"

"You need to metalbend."

"She can't metalbend! She's weak!" shouted Maya

"Shut the fuck up kid! Who the fuck do you think you are, telling a Bei Fong they can't do anything? Sit your ass down before I do it for you." Toph would make sure Lin taught that kid a lesson, by becoming the youngest metalbender in history. "Lin focus on my voice and my voice only. What do we say about people who doubt a Bei Fong?"

"They're delusional!"

"You got it! Now close your eyes and sense the imperfections within the metal. That's it. Now when you are ready, bend it. It doesn't control you, you control it."

Lin strained against her hold on the metal. It didn't move. "It wont move!"

"Listen to me kid, you need to treat that door like it's your bitch! Take your stance and punch!"

Lin inhaled a deep breath, pulled her fist back to the side of her head and let it rip. A resounding noise like a gong flowed to their ears, she had done it. A large dent marked the door. She smiled at her achievement. She raised her two arms pushing them into her new bitch. It flew off its hinges across the schoolyard, taking the earth with it.

Everyone ran outside into the sun. "You gotta work on your aim kid, you nearly took my head off!"

Lin turned in the direction of her mother, running into her arms, they hugged as the building came crashing down, not caring one bit as her officers had secured all occupants of the building moments before. "Laddies and gentleman, the world's youngest metalbender ever, LIN BEI FONG!" An applause erupted from the officers and Tenzin, as Toph lifted Lin to sit on her shoulder. The schools occupants looked in disbelief as they saw the school crashing down and not one law enforcement caring.

* * *

It was night time and Lin was staying the night at Air Temple Island, as Toph was busy grilling the triads responsible for the explosions, lucky that no one was killed or seriously injured by the day's event.

"Hey Lin?" said Tenzin sitting down next to his best friend, "I just wanted to say you were amazing today."

"You were too." She defended, "if it weren't for you, we would have all passed out!"

Tenzin smiled, he thought about how Lin hadn't inherited her mother's huge ego. "Do you think we made our parents proud?"

"Yeah of course. Your dad is so proud of you for helping save our whole class and my mother is proud of me for being the youngest metalbender ever." They sat together watching the sun set over the city, peaceful once again.


	7. Drawings and officers

Lin walked out of the bathroom clad in a towel, to find her two girls in her bedroom. "What are you two doing in here?" She asked, pulling out a fresh set of clothes from a draw.

"Dad told us to wait for you here." Lied a five-year-old Jinora.

"Right."

Lin slipped on her undergarments dropping the towel to put on her pants.

"Mum?"

"Yes Jinora?"

"When will I get boobs?" She asked, cheeks turning red.

Lin dropped her shirt, completely caught off guard by the question. She shook herself out of her stupor, "umm… when you're a teenager."

She bent down, picking up her shirt and putting it on.

She turned to see her three-year-old Ikki, to find her hopping on the spot, "what is your question Ikki?"

"Will I get muscles like yours one day? Is grandma Toph working today? Can I be a metal bender when I'm older?" Ikki asked in one breath.

Lin let out a giggle, "yes grandma Toph is working today. I'm sorry you won't be a metalbender but that's okay, because you're an airbender, which makes you even more special. And you will get muscles like mine, when you can beat me in a fight." She picked up both girls, playfully slamming them on the bed, squishing them under her weight, she proceeded to blow raspberries all over their bodies, eliciting joyous laughter out of them.

The two girls wiggled out from under her, tickling their mother's sides in retaliation. Lin rose her arms in defeat, "I give! I give!"

She got off the bed opening the door to her closet revealing her captain's uniform _strange, could have sworn I left it on the right side of the closet._ Without a second thought she bent on her armour.

She looked to her right, the clock on the nightstand displaying eight-thirty. "Crap! Kids we have to go." She picked them up off the bed and ran towards the dock, just in time to see it taking off. _Not today._ Using a pillar to catapult her into the air, she landed safely on the ferries deck. Both girls laughing in her arms from the short 'ride'. Walking over to an empty seat, she sat down placing her daughters on a knee each. Noticing she was still being watched by acolytes, she nodded her head in their direction, "laddies."

The boat docked, allowing for its' participants to disembark. She headed off to work with Ikki on her hip and Jinora holding her hand, she was still getting strange stares. She shook it off as she opened the doors to the station.

* * *

"Morning Captain." Said Toph from behind her desk.

"Chief."

"Okay formalities out of the way, kids get over here and hug your grandma." She pushed her chair away from her desk, enough to allow them to crawl into her lap. She turned to address Lin, "you ready to take up the mantle badgermole?"

"I've been ready for a _long_ time. I'm amazed at your age you're still chief."

"You're playing a dangerous game captain. Besides I'm only sixty, I still have plenty of life in me, plenty of muscle to."

"Is that a threat?" A playful tone surfacing from Lin.

"No, an invitation. Get your ass over here and give me a hug." The two elder Bei Fongs embraced, Toph felt something slightly sticky on Lin's uniform, shrugging it off deciding that it's just a little polish. She released Lin, mindful of the two girls on her lap. "So what time is Tenzin picking up the brats?" Jinora and Ikki laughed at the face she pulled.

"In four hours, plenty of time to prepare for the days raid."

"Good, go prepare your squad, I'll watch these two."

"You're sure?" Lin said already walking out the door, happy to dump the kids with Toph.

The door slammed shut and out of nowhere Ikki and Jinora start laughing. Curious, Toph decided to ask them, "alright you two, what has you laughing so hard you're about to pass out?"

Jinora answered her grandmother, a traditional Bei Fong smirk playing on her lips, "we drew on mums uniform and she hasn't noticed."

This time Toph let out a laugh, "you are definitely your mothers kids. What made you decide to draw on your mother's uniform?"

"We heard you and mum talking about the time she drew on your uniform and that one day you would get payback, so Jinora said we should do this as a gift."

"Damn kid, you really need to breathe. So what did you draw?"

"Well-"

* * *

"Team A will enter from the front. From there, I want you to split off into teams of two and target different rooms. Team B, you will drop in from above and the-" Lin stopped her instructions, noticing the blank look on their faces and the snickering of others. "That's it! Lieutenant Song, please tell me why you are all struggling to pay attention!"

Lt. Song stood to attention, "Sir! You have a drawing on your back. Sir!"

Lin stretched an arm over her shoulder, to feel something sticky. She bent off her armour to find a crewed picture of her mother and the words 'Toph's bitch,' in red letters. She let out a growl, "Song, you have copies of my instructions, relay them to the other officers."

"Where are you going?"

"TO MURDER MY KIDS!"

* * *

Lin walked into her mother's office, not waiting for permission. "You two!" she picked up both girls' by the scruff of their shirts, as they ran past her. Pivoting on her heel she left. Her mother cackling could be heard in the background.

"Ow! Mum you're hurting us!" They both cried out in discomfort.

"Not enough!" She retorted. She bent open a jail cell, placing both girls on the floor. "You two are staying here until your father arrives, or until I can remove what ever this is!" She said holding up her metal chest and back plates in disapproval. She walked off. "How did they even _know_ how to spell bitch?"

* * *

"Hello Lin," said Tenzin waltzing up to her desk. She let out a growl and not the playful kind, "where are the girls? And why are you in your tank top?"

"Jail." She dropped her uniform onto her desk to answer his second question.

"WHAT! How did they _even_ know how to spell bitch?"

"I have no idea. You can collect them when you're ready, I gave the order to release them when you showed up. And now I have to go on a raid, with _this_ on my back! I can't get it off, it's permanent!"

"Can't you get a new one?"

"No, Chief _SUGAR QUEEN_," she yelled loud enough for Toph to hear the insult, "over there ordered me to wear it all day."

"_Then_ you're going to throw it out?"

"Why would I do that? I'm keeping it. Even I have a sense of humour and according to the girls it's I retirement gift for my mother."

"Captain we're ready." Stated Lt. Song.

"I have to go." She stood up bending on her uniform. "I'll see you tonight." And with that she pecked him on the lips.

* * *

"Good to see you're safe Lin. But it's one in the morning. Why are you so late?"

Lin got into bed with Tenzin, hovering over his face "well," she drawled out "mother dearest ordered me to take her out for drinks as a gift and then I got a whole load of shit from other cops, about my uniform _which _she ordered me to wear _all_ night. And being in my angry state, I challenged her to a drinking contest."

"Yes I can… smell, that." Then he realised what Lin taking up a Bei Fong drinking challenge meant. "So does this mean kid number three?"

Lin answered with a kiss "lets try for two in one go."

Tenzin cocked an eyebrow at her suggestion. "I beat the old hag and it _only_ took _fifty_ shots in three hours."

"Okay, if you wanted to know, I figured out how they learnt to spell bitch."

"N.O."

He let out a giggle, "B.I.N.G.O."

**WOOOOOOO. Well this was fun to write. Lin will always be Toph's bitch in my eyes. And is it sad to say I was as articulate as a three year old. I was worried how I perceived Ikki and Jinora in this given their age. So I'm just going to take a page from my mothers book and say 'tough titties.'**

**Oh and I'm writing another separate story that will be ten chapters(fingers crossed). PLEASE R&R.**


	8. Chaperone turned killer

**wow this is my longest ever. i'm not %100 about it as i find it feels a bit rushed. also i'm now accepting prompts. i'm kinda running out of ideas :s. enjoy and r&r.**

* * *

"Hello Lin. How was work?" asked Tenzin as Lin walked up the pathway of the Bei Fong home.

"Hey," she reached up to place a kiss on Tenzin's lips. She let out a soft moan relaxing into his touch "work was… tiring and hectic."

"Do you want to talk about?"

"Not really. I just want to go inside and sleep on the couch. How was your day?" she asked moving to open the door.

"Can I steal your answer?" asked Tenzin letting out a soft laugh.

"That bad huh?" they moved inside towards the couch, both plopping down with a sigh of relaxation.

"You try spending three hours listening to the councilman of the northern water tribe talking. Like. This. And then your secretary double booking your meetings."

"That's nothing. My mother made me read all her reports to her which took three hours and then told me to 'handle it' while she went out to lunch, and on top of that I had to lead a rag tag team of rookies on a raid. One of the rookies panicked causing him to loose control of his cables causing it to cut my arm. It's the second scar I received this week."

"I give up, you win."

* * *

"No Su."

"Please mother, I really like him and have been waiting for him to ask me out for the past year!"

"I said no!"

"What if Lin was there?" Su looked up at her mother hands clasped in a begging gesture.

"Fine but you have to get Lin to agree, if she says no, then that's the last I want to hear of it."

"YES!"

"Will you two keep it down? Some of us had a long day at work and would love it if you let them sleep." Said Lin looking over at them from her spot on Tenzin's chest.

"Pfffft what was so long about it? I had three hours of paper work to do!"

"Yeah which you palmed off to me. Thanks for that by the way."

"Oh, right, well I'm going to go take a nap. I have to go back to work in a couple of hours." Toph said walking off with no intentions of looking back.

"Ugh she is so infuriating," said Lin collapsing back onto Tenzins chest causing him to let out a small oomph.

"Hey Lin?"

"What do you want Su?"

"You know how you love me?"

"Love is a strong word."

Su let out a sigh "Well, I have this date with this guy at Kwong's Cuisine and mum said I can't go unless you come with and so I was wanting to know if you would, please, I'll even pay."

"I'll go but you have to ask Tenzin"

Hearing this Tenzin opened his eyes, "it's fine with me. What time is he going to be here?"

"In an hour! Thank you so much Tenzin! I'm going to go get ready."

"What did we just agree to?" asked Lin starting to regret their idea.

* * *

"SU! Hurry up! You've been in the bathroom for forty-five minutes." There was no response "Su I'm coming in." without a moments hesitation she opened the door to find Su trying to apply makeup. She let out a sigh realising Su's struggle "Su, would you like some help?"

Su let out a defeated sigh, "yes please."

Lin motioned for her younger sister to take a seat. "While I've got you're here, can I ask what has you all worked up? Surely this guy isn't that impressive."

"He's the captain of the bending team and rarely asks anyone out, let alone someone a year bellow him. It makes me feel special"

"How old is he?" From the contact she had with her sister, she could tell what she was saying was true. Though there is still more behind the reasons she agreed to go out with him.

"He's sixteen, only a year and a month older than I am."

Letting the small age gap slide, she finished Su's makeup just in time for the doorbell to ring. "Spirits! He's here!"

"Su relax. Go answer the door while I get my car keys."

"Okay I can do this." She made her way towards the front door, noticing Tenzin smiling at her from his position from the couch, a small sign that he wishes her luck. "Hi Kydo, you look, handsome tonight"

"Yeah right back at you," Kydo said with a laid back tone, "you ready to go?"

"Yes we _all _are" Lin had appearing behind Su, keys in one hand, Tenzins hand in the other.

"Oh, I didn't know this was a double date. The names Kydo and you two _are_?"

"I'm Lin and this is Tenzin."

"And this is _not_ a double date" Su tried to make this clear to all people present.

* * *

Both couples were seated at their own tables, away from each other in the restaurant as not to be interrupted by the other. Su and Kydo were eating their meals, with little to no conversation happening between them. Unsure of what to do Su looked over to where Lin and Tenzin were seated, noticing they were emerged in their own conversation, she tried to start one up with her date "So how is your meal?"

Kydo let out a grunt of satisfaction. "So what's your sister's deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's always looking pissed or angry, like she's set to attack at any moment."

"Yeah, she's been like that since she became a cop."

"Huh, well I've finished and looks like you have to. I say we catch one of those new movers and see if we can ditch the downers."

Su swallowed hard, "yeah okay."

* * *

"Looks like we're leaving Tez." Lin downed the rest of her drink and made her way over to Su. "You forgetting our deal Su?"

"What? Oh yeah." Su opened her money pouch to only discover a few yuans. She pulled Lin down to her level, "um, Lin can you loan me a few yuans? I'll pay you back, I promise." Asked Su in a whisper.

"Fine, but I want interest."

* * *

"What are we doing now Su?" asked Lin with a yawn.

"We are going to see a mover," replied Su walking arm in arm with Kydo towards the theatre.

"Sounds like fun. Go find some seats while I get the tickets"

Su hurried off with Kydo in tow. "Do you want me to wait for you?" asked Tenzin unsure of what to do next.

"No but do you mind finding us some seats near the back."

Lin entered the theatre and found her seat next to Tenzin at the back, with Su and her date a few rows in front of them. "What are we doing after this? I don't think I can keep my eyes open much longer and it's only nine."

"Whether the brat wants to or not, we are going home as soon as this is over. And I have tomorrow off if you want to stay the night." Said Lin annoyance in her voice.

"Wow, an invitation, that's a first." Lin was about retort but was hushed by the other patrons around her.

* * *

They were twenty minutes into the mover, when Lin noticed that she couldn't find Su in the audience. She took off her shoes allowing her to feel every movement around her. She located Su just outside the theatre moving towards an alley. "Tenzin I'm going to grab Su. I'll meet you at the car in five minutes."

Lin made her way outside the theatre, sensing her sister's heart beat faster, panic began to set in. She felt Kydo advance towards, Su pushing her up against a wall violently. Lin ran towards the two, finding Kydo's hand pushing Su's dress up past her thighs, a knife at his side. "Kydo stop! I don't want to do this! Let me go!" Su tried to force him away, tears falling down her face.

Lin saw red. She tackled Kydo to the ground, letting out a flurry of punches "DON'T YOU _EVER_ TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER! YOU BASTARD!" Punch after punch came down on Kydo's face. Bone, breaking against bone, could be heard. She didn't let up when he lost conscious.

Tenzin came around the corner, to find Su watching her older Sister beat the man to death. He crouched down, placing a hand on Su's shoulder. "Su look at me. Don't watch, just look at me." He moved her around so she faced the wall. It did nothing to silence the sounds going on behind them.

Sirens could be heard in the distance. A bright light shone down from above. Lin stopped in her actions looking up to see her mother approaching from her cable. An expression she had never witnessed before appeared on her mother's face, as her feet touched the ground. She placed a hand on Lin's shoulder "Lin," her daughter didn't move "Lin you need to get off him."

Lin reluctantly got off of Kydo's lifeless body. Fists bloodied and broken. She swayed on her feet, collapsing to her knees. "Lin what's wrong?" Lin let out a groan. Her mother kneeled next to her feeling, around for any damage. Her hands landed on Lin's side, feeling a jaggered knife sticking out. Blood now covered her hands "Lin stay with me! THAT'S AN ORDER CAPTAIN! TENZIN CALL YOUR BISON, TAKE SU TO AIR TEMPLE ISLAND!" Tenzin wasted no time pulling the whistle from his pocket.

Toph turned her attention back to her daughter, feeling her collapse against her shoulder. "Dammit!" She flung Lin over her back, ordering the air ship to drop a line and get moving. She hauled Lin into the opening of the hull. "Lin, hold on for a minute longer, we're nearly there and then Katara can fix you."

It was the most agonising sixty seconds of the Chief's life. "Chief! We're over the drop zone."

"You're dismissed." And with that she let her self drop, slowing down her momentum in the last few metres.

She burst into the family's living room. Finding all members present. "Toph! What happened?!" Asked Katara, moving to Lin's body in Toph's arms.

"Help her!"

Katara led her friend to the nearest healing room. Toph placed her on the large bed as Katara got to work, removing the knife. "Now, tell me what happened." She said, trying to remain calm and collective.

"We got a call saying a girl was getting sexually assaulted. We arrived on the scene to find Lin sitting on the attackers chest."

"Did the attacker survive?" Katara was met with silence, "anything else I should know?"

Toph let out a sigh, "Tenzin and Su witnessed it."

"Ho- how bad wa- was it?"

"From what I could feel, the attackers face is completely unrecognisable. It looked as though it were done with a rock." Toph fell into a nearby chair.

"Are you telling me she didn't use earthbending?" Toph replied with a nod.

"Her fist's are busted from the ferocity." Toph muttered.

A few moments passed when there was a knock at the door. "Come in Su."

The door slid open to reveal a tear streaked Su. She stood in the doorway, not taking her eyes off of her motionless sister. Toph walked over to her youngest daughter, coaxing her into the room. Su let out a sob, hugging her mother tightly "I'm so sorry. I'm so, _so_ sorry."

"You have _nothing_, to apologise for."

"Yes, I do. If I had listened to you, then Lin wouldn't we lying in that bed and she wouldn't have to have killed Kydo."

Toph conceded in Su's words but she would not let her daughter think it was her fault, "you listen to me Su, it was not your fault, it was Kydo's. Don't you _ever _think it was your fault. Now I want you to go get some sleep, it's late and you've had a long night." Su opened the door to find Tenzin, hand poised to knock. They shared a look before Su hurried away.

Tenzin took a seat next to Lin, carefully placing his large hand over Lin's smaller one. "How is she?" He asked to no one in particular.

"She'll be fine, just a small scar and her hands will be sore for a few days." His mother answered, placing the healing water in a tub. "I've done all I can."

A few silent minutes passed, when Lin opened her eyes to find three people looking down at her. She let out a groan, "this is usually how my nightmares start."

"Well, her humour isn't broke." Joked Toph, "how do you feel kiddo?"

"Numb." Katara was at her side prodding Lin's body with water, eliciting a grimace from her. "How is Su?" She asked tiredly.

Tenzin and Toph 'looked' at each other. Tenzin deciding to be the one to answer, "she's… traumatised. We have never seen you like that, frankly it scared me to." He knew he was being blunt but Lin would know if he was downplaying his answer.

Lin looked away in shame "I'm sorry. When I saw him… attacking, Su, like that I saw red. I knew what I was doing but I couldn't stop, even when I felt his heart beat stop, I couldn't let up, I was _so _angry. And you know the worst bit?" She let out a sigh, "I don't feel sorry for him. If I had to do it again, I would." She looked at her loved ones faces. Their expression? Shock. Unsure of what to say to the woman lying before them.

Toph broke the silence, putting on her commanding tone, "in light of recent events you're suspended from duty for two weeks until this matter is resolved," Toph lowered her voice, "during which I ask that you talk to someone."

"Yes chief."

"I'm going to bed." Katara turned to Lin, "I'll check on you in the morning."

"Wait up." Toph bent down at the waist, kissing Lin on her forehead. "Thank you for saving Su." She left the room with Katara.

"Well, I guess I should leave."

A hand caught Tenzin's sleeve. "Please, stay with me." More of a request than a question.

Tenzin looked down at her, giving a small smile "sure." He took off his shirt then turned off the light, settling down next to her. He placed a light hand on her waist, mindful of her injuries.

* * *

Su stood outside the room her sister currently occupied. It was three in the morning and she was unable to sleep. Cracking open the door, she slid inside, careful not to wake the rooms occupants.

She walked up to the side Lin was sleeping on. Pulling back the blanket, she crawled in, relishing in the warmth it provided.

"Su? Are you all right? What are you doing here?" Lin asked groggily.

Su turned to face her, "I'm fine, I jus- I just couldn't sleep."

Lin let out a sigh "I know you don't want to talk about it, but when I was helping you in the bathroom, I could sense you didn't tell me everything. So why _did_ you want do go out with him?"

"I was hoping, that it might turn into what you and Tenzin have."

"What _we_ have?" Lin asked in disbelief

"Well, yeah. You two have something people would kill for." Su realised what she had said. "Sorry. But the way you two are holding each other right now, is something people would be jealous of. The way you converse and can sit in silence without feeling awkward is something I wanted."

Lin let out a sigh. "Su, Tenzin and I have our problems just like any other couple. We argue when I drink too much or if we have a bad day at work."

"Sorry."

"I need to apologise as well. I'm sorry for what you had to witness. When I first started as a cop, everyday I hoped you wouldn't see such violence. What made it worse, was that you had to see _me_ end someone's life with my bare hands."

"Yeah." A minute passed before Su spoke. "Can I sleep here?"

Lin looked over her shoulder to see Tenzin still asleep. "Sure. Turn around."

Su complied. Feeling Lin wrap a strong, comforting arm around her slim waist. She felt at peace as the two Bei Fongs fell asleep.


	9. Maternity

**again not %100 about this. but thanks to Matryoshka Ai for the prompt ( ****Su meets Jinora, Ikki, Merlo and Rohan. Suyin doesnt see Lin as a maternal one, but maybe the airbabies prove her that she's wrong.) please R&R and drop a prompt if you want to.**

"Mello! Mum called from the station, and said Aunt Su is coming over. We need to clean up!" Yelled Jinora, up to her younger brother, who is currently running from rooftop to rooftop.

"Make me!" As soon as those words left his mouth, a block of earth encased his feet.

"Got you!" The woman said, as Meelo fell into her arms.

A gust of wind knocked her back, "release my brother!"

The woman turned to find Jinora in a fighting stance, "is that anyway to talk to your aunt?"

"Aunt Suyin?" Dropping her stance, she walked up to the woman, taking in her appearance.

"You have the same look Lin has, when she inspects something. So are you Jinora, or Ikki?" She asked, placing Meelo down.

"I'm Jinora and that's Meelo," She pointed in the distance to her sister, who was talking to an acolyte, "and that's Ikki."

"I thought there were four of you."

"Rohan is inside taking a nap."

"Right. So where is your mother? I should let her know I arrived early." Said Su, looking around for her older sibling.

"She's at work." Ikki pointed out, joining in on the conversation.

"Kids! Where are you?" Tenzin came into view, catching a glimpse of his children talking with a stranger. He used his airbending to propel him across the grounds. Getting closer, he took in the woman's appearance, recognising it was his partners' sister Su. "Oh Su, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Well I thought I'd surprise you all. So what time does Lin get home?"

"She should be home for dinner."

"Tenzin!" everyone turned around to find the Avatar walking towards them, a wailing baby in her arms, "I think he's hungry or his diaper meeds changing."

Tenzin took Rohan into his arms, trying to calm the baby down "hmm, he's a little warm. I'll take care of him. In the meantime I want you four to start meditating, I'll join you in twenty minutes."

"I can take care of him." Piped Su.

"If you're sure." He handed Rohan to Su. "You know your way around. If you'll excuse me."

* * *

Su walked into the kitchen, searching the cupboards for baby food. "Spinach and cabbage? Peas and beans? Carrots and mashed potato? I feel sorry for you kid. Your mother isn't here, your dad is busy and now you have to eat this crap." Su looked at her nephew, tickling his feet, "would you like auntie Su to make some apple puree?" He let out a gurgle, "I'll take that as a yes."

She finished the task, placing Rohan on one knee and the bowl of apple puree, on the other. She started to feed him, when Bumi and Kya walked into the room bickering. "I'm telling you, I _did_ beat an earthbender in a rock throwing contest!"

"Oh _really_? Please, tell me how you accomplished that." Retorted Kya not believing for a second her brother could pull off the task.

"_Well, _it included a bottle of scotch and-" Their conversation was interrupted by a babies laugh. They turned to find their nephew being fed by his aunt. "What in the-"

"Su? What are you doing?" Kya cut in.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm feeding this little cutie." She replied pinching Rohan's chubby cheek.

"Let me rephrase, what are you feeding him?" Kya asked, taking Rohan from Su's lap.

"Just some apple puree. I saw all those terrible flavours in the cupboard and thought he might like something else. Why?"

"_Because_ Lin gets angry when people feed him something else that she didn't personally buy. That's why!"

"Kya has a point." Said Bumi, putting in his two cents.

"_Please. _Lin won't know anyway. She's too busy at work."

Kya and Bumi shared a look. "I'm going to put Rohan back to bed." Said Bumi, taking his nephew from his sisters' arms. "Why don't you two make dinner."

"Sure." The two women said.

* * *

"Kids! I'm home!" Shouted Lin, walking up the path to her home.

"Mum, your here!" Yelled Jinora, running up to her mother. "Rohan won't stop crying."

"How long has he been crying for?"

"Ever since aunt Su fed him."

Lin let out a growl. "What did she feed him?"

"I don't know. But he's all feverish, I think it made him sick."

Lin opened the door to reveal her youngest son wailing in his father's arms. "Tez, hand him to me please."

Tenzin looked up to see his partner standing in the doorway, "he. Wont. Stop." He said, handing the child to Lin's waiting arms. "Dinner will be ready soon. Stay clear of the potatoes, Su cooked them."

"Okay. I'm going to try and put him to sleep."

* * *

"He's down for the count." Said Lin, walking to her place at the head of the dinner table.

"Sorry about that Lin. I didn't know he wasn't used to natural sugars yet."

"Whatever." Su let out a _humph, _digging into her meal.

"So mum how was work? Did you get any bad guys? Did you grill any criminals? Did-"

"Ikki, all I did was paperwork." Lin said, cutting off her daughter so she could eat.

Su scoffed. "Something wrong Su?" asked Lin, slamming her fork onto the table.

"I'm just observing your lovely 'nurturing' skills." Su said, a smug smirk crossing her face.

Everyone went silent. Lin was about to yell at her sister when a small cry broke the silence. "I'm going to check on Rohan." She left a tear rolling down her face as she left the room.

"What's wrong with you?!" Yelled Jinora in Su's direction. "Do you have any idea how hard my mother tries to be there for me and my siblings. I pity your children for having a heartless mother like you! I'm going to bed." Jinora threw her utensils onto the table, before storming off to her bedroom. Her siblings following suit.

"Well I didn't expect that." Said Korra trying to break the silence.

Tenzin let out a sigh "I'm going to check on Lin."

* * *

"Lin?" Said Tenzin, head appearing from behind his son's door. "Are you okay?"

Lin looked up at him from the only chair in the room. "Am I a bad mother?"

Tenzin hurried over to her, "of course not." He whispered.

"Su seems to think so."

Tenzin pulled Lin up from the chair, taking her seat and placing her on his lap, hugging her tight. "Su doesn't know what she is talking about. She doesn't know how much you love our kids, or how hard you work to get time off to spend with them." He rested a hand on his son's head. "So how is this little guy?"

"He has a slight fever, I think he will be sleeping in our bed tonight. And thanks for the reassurance." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You may want to thank the kids, they stood up for you when you left."

"Yeah?" She got off his shoulder looking into his greyish blue eyes, "are they already in bed?" Tenzin nodded. "You take Rohan and I'll see you in ten minutes. I'm going to tuck the rest of our kids in."

"Okay."

* * *

"Girls, Mello," said Lin, walking to sit on the bed, "are you all sleeping in Jinora's bed tonight?"

"Yeah." Mello answered. "We're having a sleep over!"

"Sounds fun. Now make room." Lin jumped to land in the middle of the bed between her kids. She put her arms around her kids, drawing them close. "Your father told me what you did and I wanted to say thank you for backing me up."

"No one insults our mother." Said Jinora. "Not when we're around."

Lin let out a laugh. "You three, including Rohan, are the best things to come into my life and don't you forget it." She wrapped her arms tighter around them pulling them into a tight hug.

"Mum, your armour is really hard." Said Ikki, being blunt as always.

Lin released them, getting off the bed. She gave them each a kiss goodnight before walking out the door.

She walked into her room to find Tenzin dozing off with Rohan sleeping peacefully on his chest. "I love those kids, they're so sweet and protective." Said Lin, shrugging off her armour and clothes, leaving her clad in her undergarments.

"Mm, they get it from your side of the family." He pulled the blanket back for Lin to climb in.

She ran a soft hand down the length of Rohan's body. "His temperature has come down a bit." She laid her head on Tenzin's shoulder, falling asleep quickly.

"You're a wonderful mother Lin." He whispered to her, falling asleep with the most important person in his life at his side.


	10. Maternity pt2

**i promise the next one will be better. it will share more traits with chaperone turned murder. this is a second piece to help explain Su's reaction in the last story. thanks to untamableshipper for the prompt. i wish you could sign in so i can reply. Please R&R **

* * *

"Mum, Korra said we could ride Naga, _if_ it was okay with you. So can we?" asked Jinora.

"I'm not sure that's safe." Said Lin, looking up from her position of feeding Rohan on the veranda

Hearing this, Korra cut in, hoping to sway Lin's decision, "what if you were with them?"

"Yeah. We can all ride together and then we can take turns at the reigns and then we can play a game of hide and seek. Can we _please_?!" Begged Ikki.

Lin gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine, let me just give Rohan to Kya whilst you get Naga ready."

"Yes! You will not regret this mum." Said Jinora, running after her siblings towards the polar bear dog.

"Kya!" Lin shouted.

"Right here." Kya appeared from around the corner an apple in hand.

"Can you please take Rohan for a few minutes?"

"Where are you going?" Kya questioned, taking Rohan from Lin's arms.

"For some reason I agreed to ride a polar bear dog with the kids."

"Are you drunk?" Kya laughed.

"I know. But I told them they could choose one thing each to do and this is it."

"What are you two talking about?" Su asked, walking towards the duo.

"Nothing." They both said, not wanting to engage in conversation with the younger Bei Fong.

"Hey Lin, you want to hope on first?" asked Korra, bringing Naga up the hill.

"You're going to ride a polar bear dog?" I have got to see this." Laughed Su, taking a seat on the veranda.

"Great!" Lin put a foot in the stirrup, hoisting herself onto the dog's back. She took the reigns in her hands "Meelo you can ride first, after five minutes we can rotate."

Korra lifted Mello up to Lin's arms. She placed Meelo's hands on the reigns. Korra turned to address Lin, "to go faster, press you heels into her stoma-"

"Not to sound rude, but I _have_ ridden a polar bear dog before."

"Really?!"

She didn't get a chance to hear a reply, as Lin kicked the dog into a light jog. Eliciting a squeal from Meelo.

Korra turned to address Kya and Su, "when did she learn to ride a polar bear dog?"

"She came for a visit a few years back and it was the only way to travel from the docks to the hut. She was a natural. Tenzin on the other hand, he face planted three times trying to get on. In the end he had to ride with Lin."

The girls let out a laugh, "I remember that. Mum was pregnant with Meelo and dad was really worried about mum ridding on her own. He wanted her to sit in the sled with us."

"I'm just amazed that Lin has taken the day off to spend time with you kids." Su said, breaking the comfortable silence.

Korra shared a look with Kya, not sure what Su was talking about, "umm, Lin takes one day off a week to spend with the kids,"

"Yeah. Mum works a few extra hours each day so she can do something we want to do. Last week, she spent the day shopping with me." Jinora said, trying to prove her point.

"And the week before that mum took me to the beach to collect shells, and listened to me talk, answering all my questions and then later we all had a bon fire where we roasted marshmallows!" Ikki piped up.

"She even sets a few hours a side on her days off, teaching myself and Bolin Toph's seismic sense and some metal bending. She's really patient with Bolin. I would have cracked by now if I were teaching him."

Panting could be heard in the distance, they turned to see Lin lowering Meelo to the ground. "Who's next?"

"Oo, oo, oo, I am, I am" Ikki ran into her mothers arms, so she could lift her up onto Naga's back.

"Alright kiddo, scootch forward so I can get on." Lin jumped on, placing her hands on Ikki's waist, allowing Ikki to have full control of the animal.

"So Su" Kya started, "what has you thinking that Lin is never around?"

Su let out a sigh, "well, when my mother was chief, she was never around. She always dumped us with aunt Katara or left Lin to take care of us. I figured that Lin having the same job, she wouldn't have enough time for her own kids."

"Okay Jinora you're up… why is everyone quiet?" asked Lin, feeling as though she walked in on something really bad.

"I was just telling them how mum was never around and how I thought you would be the same."

"Pffffffft. That's because the woman didn't want kids in the first place. I remember her being distant with you when you were born. Aunt Katara said she didn't smile until we started earthbending. That's just mother for you. I on the other hand chose to have these kids. And if it makes you feel better, mum told me to have these kids. She said 'don't be like me, have kids and enjoy your time with them.' Jinora, you're up."

"Okay."

Lin moved back, allowing Jinora to put her own feet in the stirrups, giving her full control of the dog. "One lap around the island, be careful."

Jinora kicked Naga into a fast paced run, taking her to the other side of the island. There she slowed to a walk. "You okay Jinora?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

Jinora paused trying to word her question correctly. "Is it true what aunt Su said? That grandma Toph never wanted to have kids?"

"It is. I don't think it's because she hated the idea. I think and as corny as it sounds, it's because we remind her of the two people she trusted in that moment of vulnerability, only to have it crushed."

"That's sad."

"Yes but she does love us. It was easier when we grew up and had our own personalities and lives. It's been five minutes we better get back."

"One more lap?"

Lin quickly looked around, noticing her other children were occupied by the Avatar. "Fine but don't tell your siblings"


	11. New armour and dresses

**not going to lie, first half is pretty weak. when you reach the italics it will then get better. you can read the italics on its own. like always r&r.**

"Hey mum, can you and I go shopping today?" Asked Jinora.

"Why just you and I?" Lin countered.

"I just think you and I could use some one on one time"

"Let me get dressed."

Lin moved to bend on her armour, when her daughter moved to pick up the piece. "Why don't you wear a dress."

"When did you become in charge of me?" asked Lin, folding her arms across her chest, a smirk on her face. "Why don't _you_ pick something out for me to wear."

Jinora started fumbling through her mother's wardrobe, when she found pale green dress, with a small flying boar on the chest. "This one." She threw it towards her mother.

Lin let out a sigh "Fine." She out the dress on, looking herself over in the mirror, "how do I look?"

"I love it. Though you could wear a tad of makeup."

Lin gave Jinora a pointed look, "not happening."

"You're no fun… can I wear some makeup? Please, just a little lipstick."

"Alright, lipstick only and I decide what shade."

"Deal!"

Jinora led her mother into the bathroom and began to pull out different kinds of makeup. "What about this one? Or this? Or what about blood red?"

Lin put her hands on Jinora's shoulders, pushing her down onto the chair "I'm choosing, remember?" She pulled out a light pink and started to apply it to her daughter's lips. "There. Let's go."

They started towards the docks, seeing the ferry leave for the other side. They were too late. "We could always take the police boat."

Lin looked down at her daughter, "we tell no one."

"Can I drive?"

"You're pushing your luck kid. Now get in so I can push us off." Lin threw her shoes into the boat. Placing her hands on the bow, she pushed it off from the sand, jumping in as it floated away. The boat flew across the bay, overtaking the ferry with ease.

"I am so buying one of these for personal use," Lin said, letting the boat float onto the sand.

"Dad will kill you" Jinora laughed, getting out of the boat.

"He can try." Lin said, tying off the boat. They started walking to the shopping district, "let's go find a tailor so we can get you some new pants and shirts."

Jinora stoped in her tracks, grabbing her mother's attention, "actually, I was kind of hoping, I could get some traditional teenage clothes, or earth kingdom clothes."

"Why?" Asked Lin, taken aback by the unusual request.

"I just want a change in wardrobe."

Sensing her daughter was lying, she let it slide, thinking her daughter had a valid reason for lying to her. "Your father will have a fit."

"Can you talk to him?"

"I'll try but no guarantees. What would you like to buy first?" Lin asked, following her daughter further into the shopping district.

"Ballet flats. Black ones with little bows on them." She walked into a shoe store and began rummaging through the different shoes the store had to offer. "Found them! And they're in my size!"

"They look nice. What about a pair of black ankle boots"

"Are you okay with paying for all this?" questioned Jinora, looking at the two hundred Yuan price tag.

"I _think_ I can manage." _These kids really have no idea how rich we are._

Jinora ran to a clothes store, leaving her mother to foot the bill for the shoes. "Mum aren't these amazing?" She said, holding a pair of green jeans against her legs, "oh and these ones!"

"I've got an idea, I'm going to sit on this nice couch, whilst you pick out anything you want." Said Lin, sitting down on the grey couch.

Jinora spent the next two hours picking out everything a teenage girl wanted. "I think I'm done.

Lin let out a yawn, "About time. Put everything on the counter, then we can get something to eat"

"That will be a thousand Yuans." Said the check out chick, whilst chewing on some gum.

Jinora moved towards the clothes on the counter. "I'll put some of the items back."

Her mother slapped her hand away, handing over the cash. She picked up her daughter's bags leaving Jinora stunned. "Let's go, I'm hungry."

"You do realise, you just spent over a thousand Yuans without blinking right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" shrugged Lin, walking to a food stand. "Now what do you want to eat?"

"A salad please."

Jinora accepted their food from the vender, as her mother led them to a near by park. "Sit. Now tell me why you wanted to buy new clothes."

"I tol-"

"Can it. Are you forgetting I can tell when people lie."

Jinora let out a defeated sigh. "I'll tell you, but you have to answer one of my questions in return." Lin gave her a nod. "Well, I've kinda been getting picked on at school because I'm constantly wearing the same outfit. And I'm over it."

"I understand." Jinora gave her a look that said she didn't believe her. "It's true, you forget I had a blind woman for a mother, I was lucky if I got one left shoe and one right one. When I was your age, she dumped me off at the nearest store with a wad of cash and told me to go nuts."

"What is it with your family and this infinite amount of money?"

"What are you on about? We're Bei Fongs."

"You say that about everything, 'I kicked his ass because I'm a Bei Fong. I'm the best earthbender in the world because I'm a Bei Fong'." She let out a breath she had been holding in.

Lin began laughing at her daughter's impression of her mother. "Jinora, my grandparents owned the flying boar estate. When they died, I inherited it because my mother said she couldn't be stuffed with all the stupid lawyers and she couldn't read the accounting books."

"You mean to tell me, you are the third richest person in the world? Wow."

"It can be a pain in the backside, believe me. Now what did you want to ask?" she said, taking a bite of her chickenduck roll.

"Well, I found a book in the library on the history of the Republic City's police department's uniform and weapons and it said that the file on the current uniform was 'classified'. I asked a few officers about it and they said I had to ask you."

"It's classified for a reason Jinora."

"You promised. And you always say I can ask you anything. Why is this any different?" Jinora asked a bit aggressively.

Lin let out a sigh. "Fine but I don't want you to think anything less of me, or your aunt Su. We're different people now. It was my first assignment as officer in charge-

_"Lieutenant Bei Fong, we received intel on a party at dragon flats that's going down tonight. Your objective is to disperse the crowd. Only make arrests if you have to. What plan are you going with?"_

_"Plan Delta Chief."_

_"Sounds good. Assemble a team of twenty," Lin turned to leave her mother's office, "and Lin, be careful."_

_"Will do." she walked onto the deck of the airship to address her team. "Listen up team, tonight we are to disperse a party in dragon flats. We're running plan Delta. You are to wait here while I give the order to the patrons to leave peacefully. Failure to do so, I will give my signal, which as you all know is a shot of metal cables into the air."_

_"Lieutenant! We're over the drop zone."_

_"Gentlemen, wait for my order and good luck tonight." They all gave a salute in return._

_Lin walked past drunken teens on the lawn, couples making out and others smoking or dancing, when she spotted her younger sister pashing another teen on veranda, which was quickly escalating to something more. She walked over to their position, lifting the boy off her sister's body and throwing him onto the other side of the veranda. She dragged Su to her feet so they stood face to face. "What are you doing?!" she half shouted half whispered._

_"Having fun," Su slurred._

_Lin took a step back, having smelt her sister's breath. "You're drunk!"_

_"And you're a good detective." She moved to sit on the boys lap, wanting to go back to her previous actions. Lin took a hold of Su's upper arm in a vicelike grip. "Let go of me!"_

_"Not happening! I'm here to protect you!"_

_"You mean like how you protected me against Kydo?" she lowered he voice into a darkened tone. "You're a cold blooded murderer and nothing more." Lin let go in shock, watching as Su disappeared into the large crowd._

_Lin shook herself out of her shocked state. She moved to take control of the situation. Grabbing the bullhorn at her hip, she grabbed the attention of the partygoers. "This is the Republic City police! You have a minute to vacate the premises or face the consequences."_

_People began booing and throwing bottles at her "this is getting out of hand" she said to herself. She raised a hand to the spool at her hip, she shot a metal wire upwards, signalling her fellow officers to move in. officers began flowing in from different directions. She observed the situation, moving in to help when needed. Benders began moving against the officers._

_"Check it out! I'm a police officer!"_

_She turned in the direction of the voice. It was too late. A metal cable now protruded from under her sternum. She started to cough up blood, unsure what was happening. An arm came around her waist, hauling her outside where a healer van was situated._

_She could feel a metalbender tearing away at her armour, trying to get to the wound. The last thing she felt on her body was the rush of water._

* * *

_Lin let out a groan as she woke up. She tried to sit up. Giving up when she felt a hand stronger than she currently was, push down on her chest. She opened her eyes to see her mother standing over her. "Mm where am I?"_

_"You're in hospital. Do you recall what happened?"_

_Lin lowered her voice to a whisper. "Yeah, I do." Glancing around the room she found her armour lying in a heap in the corner, bloodied and torn to pieces. "Looks like I'm going to need new armour."_

_"We're actually in the process of replacing everyone's armour. Metalbenders, waterbenders and firebenders."_

_"What are you on about?"_

_"Lin, you proved, in the worst possible way, that our armour isn't as strong as it should be. So we are now using steel, instead of tin. Our defence should be stronger than our attack."_

_There was a knock at the door, soon followed by the presence of Su. Lin's face turned into a scowl, "get out Su."_

_"I'm here to see how you're feeling" Su said in disbelief at her sister's request._

_"I SAID GET OUT!" Su quickly retreated into the hallway, missing the tear rolling down Lin's face._

_"You want to tell me what all that was about?" Asked Toph, confused as to what just occurred between her daughters._

_Lin said nothing as tears continued to flow down her face. Toph knew that when Lin avoided a question, something was clearly wrong. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching a hand out to her daughter's cheek, feeling the dampness of the taught skin. "Lin it's okay to cry around me. You aren't my subordinate right now, you're my daughter. Tell me what's wrong."_

_Letting out a sob Lin spoke "I ran into Su at the party she called me a murderer. Even after I did it to save her life." Toph quickly, yet careful of her injury, pulled Lin into an embrace, whispering sweet nothings of comfort until she fell asleep._

"So from that one incident led to a new uniform? It must have been serious."

"It was. It showed that we had a hole in our defence."

"Do you still have the scar?"

"Yes, though it has faded quite a bit."

A few moments of silence passed as they finished their lunch. "So being Bei Fongs, does that mean we have access to the Bei Fong university library?"

"Kiddo, if it has our name in it, then you can bet your as that we own it."


	12. I want one

**sorry it's so short. please R&R**

* * *

"Lin, can you please look after Rohan for a few hours? I have to go to an urgent council meeting." Asked Tenzin, following the mother of his children around the police station, baby bag on one arm, actual baby in the other.

"Tez, I have to lead a raid, grade the new recruits, and I have a tonne of paperwork." She handed some papers to an officer passing by, as she headed to the airship currently waiting for her on the roof.

"Well I can't take him with me and you refuse to let him be cared for by an acolyte while the kids are at school!"

The sound of snoring interrupted their argument. They turned to find Mako happily asleep at his desk. They gave each other a knowing smirk. Tenzin slammed the baby bag onto the young man's desk, startling him awake. "Wha- what's going on?"

"Congratulations sergeant, you just scored the position of baby watcher." She said, pushing her son into Mako's arms. The doors to the office opened to reveal the Avatar. "And here's your backup." Tenzin and Lin walked out the door as though this was natural.

Korra walked up to her boyfriend, "what was that about?"

"Well, it would appear I just scored us baby duty." Korra let out a laugh "please tell me you aren't laughing at the word duty." This caused another banter of laughter from the Avatar.

"Sorry." Rohan began to cry in Mako's arms. "You need a hand there Mr. Hat Trick?"

"No no, I got this." He stood up swaying side to side, this caused the baby to cry louder.

"Maybe he has a dirty diaper?" she supplied.

Mako felt Rohan's diaper to find it empty. "Maybe he's gassy?" Lifting the baby to his shoulder he patted the boys back, nothing happened. "I think he's hungry."

"Well milk bags just walked out of here." Korra gestured to the door Lin walked out of, not five minutes ago.

"Check the bag."

Korra rummaged through the baby bag, summoning a bottle of milk in triumph. "What now?"

"Warm it up a little."

"How?" said Korra, inspecting the bottle as though it were from another planet.

"Said the Avatar to the firebender."

Letting out an embarrassed laugh, she heated her hands to warm up the bottle to room temperature. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Taking the bottle, Mako began to feed the four month old.

"You know, some of us find it really sexy when we see our men acting fatherly. How do you think Tenzin got Beifong to agree to have four kids?"

Mako thought about this. "Well, word has it that her mother challenged her to a drinking contest on the first three pregnancies."

"I bet she got drunk on purpose. Milk bags doesn't do anything she doesn't want to, even when drunk."

Mako gave his girlfriend a pointed look. "You know, I'm seriously thinking about telling the Chief that you call her milk bags."

Korra let out a gasp. "You wouldn't dare. Not if you want to kiss me again."

"You make a valid argument." A moment passed while Mako finished feeding Rohan. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Gimmie!" He placed the now sleeping baby in her waiting arms. "Naaaaaaaw, he's so soft and squishy."

"You know, some of us men find it very sexy when their girlfriends have a baby in their arms."

"Well aren't you a charmer. You know, I really want one." She said looking at the baby in her arms.

"A baby?"

" No, a police office." Korra said sarcastically, "yes a baby."

Mako stood next to Korra, pulling her into a sidewards hug. " I think I could get on board with that," he whispered in her ear.


	13. Hellllllllllo fatty!

**thank you to ATLAlover3 for convincing me to do this. therefore i dedicate this to you. have fun with it in anyway you want. in the mean time please R&R.**

* * *

"Lin, are you in here?" Asked Tenzin, walking into their bedroom. He found Lin looking down at her now bulging stomach. "Are you okay?"

"Mm, I'm fat." She rubbed her stomach in a slow circular motion.

Tenzin sat next to her, placing a hand over hers. "You're not fat, you're pregnant."

"That doesn't stop me from feeling fat." She looked up at him. "So what do you need?"

Tenzin gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Lin let out a sigh. "You were running around the grounds trying to find me" she pointed to her feet.

"Oh right. My mother and aunt Toph are here." He stood up, walking towards the door when Lin let out a cough.

"Umm, I can't stand up." She looked down embarrassed. "Can you please help me?"

"Of course." He crossed the room back to her, placing a hand on her lower back and taking her hands in his free one, he lifted her to her feet.

She stood on her tiptoes, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks."

They walked to the living room where their mothers awaited them. Bickering could be heard in the distance. They entered the room to see Katara and Toph in a heated argument, whether their unborn child was going to be a girl or boy.

"Aunt Katara, mother," Lin interrupted, "how nice of you two to join us."

Her mother turned to 'look' in her general direction. "Hey fatty!"

Lin gave Tenzin a look. "See! Even the blind old hag can tell I'm fat."

Tenzin shrugged, unsure of how to comfort the mother of his future child. "Can I get you laddies some tea?" They gave him their requests and he left for the kitchen.

Toph let out a whipping sound, much to the displeasure of Katara. "You really have twinkle toes junior whipped."

"Mother, he is not whipped, he just uh… maybe he is whipped a little." The two Beifongs let out a laugh.

"So Lin how have you been feeling?" Asked Katara, moving to feel Lin's stomach.

"Other than fat? Well I've been having a little bit of heartburn lately, my feet have been really swollen, my cravings have gotten more demanding, and my sex drive is out of control!" T hey heard a girlish gasp from the kitchen.

Tenzin came in with a tray of tea, face red with embarrassment. "Lin, I don't think that is something that needs to be talked about."

"It wouldn't need to be talked about, if you threw all your worries out the window and just had sex with me." She leaned forward to grab her tea but couldn't due to her current state. "Could one of you, uh please pass me my tea?"

Katara leaned forward, handing Lin her tea. "Tenzin, what are you worried about?"

"Mother." Tenzin let out a sigh. "I don't really want to talk about this with you, or Toph for that matter."

"Pfffffft, if it weren't for me, you two wouldn't be having this kid, heck you two would still be virgins! You are all glaring at me, aren't you?" Toph was met with silence. "I'll take that as a yes."

Katara returned to address her son. "Tenzin, put your worries aside and listen to me. Sex during pregnancy is normal, in fact it's like a little ride for the foetus."

"But what if I hurt Lin?"

Lin let out a scoff. "Please. I'm a Beifong. You can't hurt a Beifong… _twinkle toes junior_."

"Fine, I give." He folded his arms across his chest in a huff, not wanting to talk about the subject any more.

"Okay, time for grandma Toph to get a feel of her future grandkid."

Placing down her empty tea cup, she spat in her hands and rubbed them together, about to get down to business when her daughter interrupted her. "What do you think you're doing?! Wipe your hands."

"When did you become so clean? I used to put you to bed so I could catch a few minutes of shut eye, only to wake up and find you naked, covered in mud." Toph wiped her hands on her pants, reaching out again to place her hands on Lin's stomach. A moment passed before she placed her ear to the stomach. Letting out a groan, she released her daughter from her touch. "My first grandkid from you is going to be twinkle toes the third. But on the bright side it's a girl."

"You can not tell the sex or bending style from feeling the baby." She looked at Lin. It's going to be a waterbender."

Lin and Tenzin shared a look. "Mother, how is it possible for the baby to be a waterbender?"

"Well Tenzin _I'm_ a waterbender and you carry my genes and we don't know what type of bender Lin's father was or if he even was a bender."

Toph joined in on the conversation, interested in where this was going. "I'm pretty sure her father was a firbender. He had a heartbeat like Zuko's, fast and strong, he was also really warm. I think Su's father is a waterbender though. His heartbeat was strong yet soft." She turned to Lin. "Try and focus on the baby's heartbeat. You'll find that it is light and fast."

She closed her eyes, placing a hand on her stomach, she concentrated. Comparing it to those in the room, she understood what her mother meant. Opening her eyes, she looked at Tenzin. "She's right. We're having an airbender."

Tenzin kissed Lin, tears of joy pricking his eyes. "We're having an airbender. We're having an airbender!"

They settled down after a minute, allowing Katara to ask her next question. "What kind of cravings are you having?"

"Well I've been eating a lot of meat and salad, so nothing too unusual there. Though they keep happening really early in the morning around four."

"Same thing happened to me kid. I was constantly eating meat and salad. When I thought I was done for the day, right on four I had to get my hands on some meat."

"Are you saying this is genetic?" Lin questioned her mother.

"Yup."

Lin looked at Katara for clarification. A nod answered her question. "_G__reat_."

"As for your heartburn, try eating slower. I can't help you with your feet, a massage from Tenzin should help." Toph outwardly shuddered at the mention of feet being touched.

* * *

It was night when the two mothers left the island. "Is there anything I can help you with Lin?" Asked Tenzin, hoping she didn't want to have sex.

"I could go for a foot massage Tez." Letting out a sigh of relief, Tenzin sat at the end of the couch, propping the love of his life's feet up on his lap. He began to kneed the balls of her feet, eliciting a moan from her 'oh no.' He tried to massage lighter. It didn't work, she curled her toes in bliss 'crap.' He hoped moving to another area of her feet would stop the sensual sounds coming from her. It didn't work, a throaty growl was the last thing he heard before she pounced on him.


	14. You wish honey

**i hate this one but it was a request. please r&r so we can bitch about pema**

* * *

"Tenzin, I have to go in to work." Lin said, looking herself over in the mirror.

"Lin, you and I had a deal when you became pregnant, that when you hit the fifth month, you would take time out until our child entered the world." He placed his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her stomach.

Turning around in his arms, she looked into his greyish blue eyes, watching them shine in the sun streaming into their bedroom. "I know I did but there are some things only _I_ have access to do. My mother would do it but no one has seen her all day."

"What's so important that the mother of my future child, _has_ to go into work?"

Lin let out a sigh. "They need me to fill out some paperwork allowing them to take out a certain procedure." She placed a hand on his face, bringing him to look at her. "Don't worry, its only paperwork."

"I know, I was just hoping we could spend the day going over the nursery."

"Well maybe you could do some cleaning?" She suggested.

"Mm, I did agree to take the afternoon meditating session. Some of the new acolytes need help in that area."

"Then do that." He bent his head down, allowing her to place a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you in a three hours."

Lin left, leaving Tenzin to his own devises. He decided to have a quick shower before going to the meditation session,

* * *

"Didn't master Tenzin say he was going to join us in today's meditation session?" asked Pema to Alla, another young acolyte, as they sat patiently in their lotus position.

"He did and it has already been ten minutes."

"Maybe I should go find him."

Alla nodded in agreement. "He should be in the main house. Do you want me to go with you? I mean, you haven't been here long an-"

It was too late, Pema had already ventured into the main house.

She spent ten minutes wondering the halls, looking at the items that decorated the walls of the house. She decided to get back on to the task of finding master Tenzin, until she realised she was lost. Rushing through different rooms of the house, looking for a soul to show her the way out, she came across a door, light peaking through the crack at the bottom. Opening it, she found herself eye to eye with master Tenzin in a towel. Chest glistening with water.

Tenzin was startled to find a woman staring at him the way Lin stares at a piece of bloodied meat. It frightened him. "can you uh- please leave so I can um- get dressed." He said, ceeks turning red, breaking Pema's concentration.

She blushed, quickly running out of the room.

* * *

"Okay everyone, that's enough meditating for today." Tenzin excused the group of acolytes, looking forward to go back into the house when Pema interrupted his movements. "Can I help you Pema?"

"Actually, I was hoping to make up for the incident that occurred earlier."

"You don't have to, really." He tried to side step her, only to be stopped again.

"I insist."

Tenzin, knowing he wasn't going to win, allowed her to follow him into the house against his will.

He opened the door for her to enter. "So, what can I help you with?"

"If you would be so kind as to sweep, that would be great. I'm going to get started on making dinner."

Pema picked up the broom that was leaning against the wall and began sweeping the dinning room. "So what are you making?"

"Just a salad. I'm eating alone tonight, which means I don't have to put much effort into it. Would you care to join me?"

Pema grinned widely. "I'd love to." Finishing her task, she put the broom back where she found it. Bending down to sweep the pile of dirt into a dustpan, only to have it blow around the room by the force of the door opening. She looked up to find the Chief of police standing in the doorway. "What the?"

"Hey Tenzin, you seen my kid anywhere? The fat one."

Letting out a sigh, he turned to address the woman who burst into his home unannounced. "Hello aunt Toph, how nice to see you. She went to the station to fill out some paperwork. Would you care to eat with us?"

"Us?" She focused on the other occupant in the room. "Oh, I didn't feel you there. Sup."

Pema let out a smile in return.

"Kid, I'm kinda blind here. Verbals work better with me."

"Oh sorry, I'm Pema an acolyte here on the island."

"Cool and yes Twinkle Toes Junior, I will join you." She took a seat at the head of the table, propping her feet up.

"So aunt Toph," Tenzin started, bringing their plates to the table, "where have you been today? Lin told me they couldn't find you."

"New tavern opened up on the outskirts of the city, thought I'd check it out." She said, taking a bite of a lettuce leaf. "You know, meat would go well with this dish. Hope Lin doesn't become a vegetarian."

Pema pipped up. "So master Tenzin, is 'Lin' your wife?"

This caused Toph to break out into a goofy laugh. "Oh, he wishes."

Tenzin glared at the Chief. "No, we're not married."

Pema placed a false frown on her face. "That's too bad."

"It is."

A few minutes passed before Toph let out a belch. "Well I'm stuffed!" Swinging her feet onto the floor she stood. "Catch you later Junior"

"See you later aunt Toph." He turned to address Pema. "I apologise for her actions."

Pema waved it off. "It's fine, really. I better be going anyway, it's late."

"Let me show you out."

"Actually, I wanted to tell you something. For a while now, I've been having feel-" She was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Hold that thought Pema."

"Come on Pema, you can do this. He's wide open for the taking. He's single and eats alone." She began to take deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves, when she heard a slam come from the hallway. She ran towards the noise, only to be met with Tenzin pinning a woman against a wall, kissing her furiously. She let out a gasp, startling the two adults.

They broke away quickly. "Sorry, about that Pema, Lin just gave me wonderful news, that our baby just kicked for the first time."

"I thought you said you weren't married." Pema stated, staring at Lin's slight bulge.

"We aren't." He looked at Lin, who was giving him a look of annoyance. "Oh right, sorry to ask but are you able to keep this under wraps. Only the police force and family know of Lin's pregnancy."

"Not a problem Master Tenzin." Pema left the house, a fake smile on her face.

Lin turned to Tenzin. "Why was an acolyte in here? I thought that we agreed we wouldn't let the acolytes back into the main house until our child was born"

"I know but she was very insistent and you weren't around. also why did you knock?"

"i ran into the old bat and she told me to knock so she could get a good feel of your reaction."

He looked over her shoulder, to see Toph walking in the distance to the docks. turning his attention back to Lin when she began kissing him.


	15. Hugs of a Beifong

**i really loved this one. my pop used to give the best hugs the only other i can compare it to is my dads and they are rare. i pretty much had to be in jinora's position. read and you will find out why. please R&R**

* * *

"Well done Korra." Said Lin, observing Korra's movements as she dodged a rock using her seismic sense.

"Thanks." Korra didn't take her eyes off of Lin.

"What?"

"Well, I was _kinda_ hoping for something more than a _'well done.'_" Korra kicked the dirt shyly. "I would love a hug…"

Lin let out a sigh. "Three seconds." As quickly as they embraced, Lin released the Avatar. "Happy?"

"Yes." She smiled before running into the house, finding Mako sitting at the table, eating watermelon. "You owe me twenty Yuans."

"What? Wait, did you get Chief Beifong to hug you?" He asked, putting own the watermelon.

"Sure did, and I gotta say, she gives the best hugs."

"Better than mine?" He said, standing up and embracing her to prove a point. He was met with silence. "Oh spirits! You think she hugs better than I do! What's so good about it?"

Korra looked down at the floor, "_Well,_ they are surprisingly warm, comforting, and tight. They're just really nice, I can't put a finger on it."

"Hey you two." Su walked into the dining room, picking up her own piece of watermelon. "What are you two talking about?" She said, mouth full of watermelon.

"Well, apparently, my girlfriend thinks your sister's hugs are better than mine." Mako said, folding his arms across his chest.

"I could put an end to this argument if you like." Putting down her piece of fruit, she moved towards Mako, embracing him, he returned the hug. "Mmm, sorry Lin wins. She's warm and her arms hug you so tight… not to say you give bad hugs, there is just something about her hugs, I can't place my finger on it."

"See Mako, I told you she gives good hugs." Korra smiled triumphantly.

"I have to experience this hug." He sat down and began planing on a way to hug the Chief. "Korra, how did you get her to hug you?"

"Good luck. I've been trying to hug that woman for a month. I finally broke her when I dodged an attack using seismic sense. I pretty much begged her for a hug. The woman even had a timer for how long the hug lasted."

"Wow! Well I'm not an earthbender, so winning a hug through the use of seismic sense is out." He turned to address Su. "What did you do to get hugs?"

"You mean other than apologising for nearly getting myself killed? Well, I honestly wouldn't have a clue. She hasn't given me a hug in twenty years. Sorry I couldn't help. Why don't you ask her kids or Tenzin? Surely they get her to hug them frequently."

"i think Jinora is reading on the veranda." Korra said, leading her boyfriend and Su out on to the veranda, finding Jinora reading a book, Kai meditating next to her. "Hey Jinora."

"Oh, hey guys." She said looking up from her book. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can," said Mako, "how do you get your mum to hug you?"

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because according to your aunt and Korra, she gives better hugs than I do."

Jinora considered what he had to say. "I can see that. She gives better hugs than dad as well."

Korra was shocked by this. "But dad hugs are amazing, I mean she hugged me an- you know what, never mind, her hugs are better than my dads." She sighed in defeat.

"I know, dad tries to hug her anytime he can. It gets kind of sad when he starts begging her." Said Jinora, looking down in shame.

"Well what do you do to get Lin to hug you?" Asked Su.

"She only hugs me if I'm really sad, on the verge of tears, and the last time that happened was five months ago. The only one she hugs now is Rohan. I miss her hugs. They're so warm and tight. I think it has something to do with all her muscles, I don't really know why they're so good."

"Hello." Said Tenzin joining the conversation. "What are we all talking about?"

"The lack of hugs your wife gives and how they are _really_ good." Said Su, hand on her hips.

Tenzin stared off into the distance before speaking up "I know. The last time she hugged me was when Rohan was born and that was for five seconds. I should know, I counted."

"I think we should confront her about this." Said Korra walking back to the training grounds, where Lin was trying to help Bolin develop his seismic sense. "Lin we need to talk!"

Lin turned her head, the distraction causing her to get hit by a rock, sounds of ooooo and ouch could be heard from the crow forming around her. Taking off her blindfold she looked at Korra from her position on her back. "Thank you Avatar." She growled. "Good shot Bolin!" She stood up, scowling at the Avatar. "Why are you all here?"

"We want hugs from you." Said Jinora.

"Okay," Lin drawled, pointing a finger at Jinora, "from _you_ I understand, but from those of you who I didn't give birth to, why do you all want hugs let alone from me?"

"Lin, you give the best hugs and well, we wish that you would hug all of us more often. I mean, it's been two decades and you still haven't hugged me hello. You don't even hug Tenzin after sex."

Lins eyes went wide at the last statement. "My daughter is present. And you," she pointed a finger at Tenzin, "What are you doing speaking about our private life?"

"Don't get annoyed at me. All I said was that you haven't hugged me since Rohan was born."

Lin let out a sigh. "Fine you can all have a hug but as soon as I let go, you let go. Deal?" Nods of heads answered her. "Good. Who's first?"

"I want to see why Korra thinks your hugs are better than mine." Mako stood forward, embracing the Chief. Five seconds later they released. "Wow. That was _really_ good. It was surprisingly warm and tight. Thanks chief."

"I can't believe I just hugged my officer. There truly is a first for everything."

"I want a hug!" Bolin shouted. He enveloped her in hug before she could reply. A moment later he let her go. "Wow that was nice. Kinda makes me want another."

"One per customer kid. Tenzin." He took her in his arms. Smelling her sweet shampoo that always surrounded her.

They let each other go. Placing a tender kiss on her lips, he whispered for only her to hear. "Can we hug after sex, please?"

She let go and smiled. "Sure." She hugged Jinora, Korra and then to her surprise Kai.

Su stepped forward. "Don't let go until I do. I want to see if I can place your hug. It's so familiar it's ridiculous." Su embraced her older sister. Feeling the contours of her muscled back. Lin's strong hands on her own. It was a minute before Su let go. "_That's_ why it is so familiar. You hug just like mum."

"Ah," Lin drawled, "Yeah, she always gave the best hugs. Kinda nice to know I can hug as well as she does. Als,o you can just ask for a hug Su. But you four," She pointed at the teens and Kai, "you can get a hug once every three months."

They all left to do their own thing, leaving Tenzin and Lin to talk. "You know, your mother once hugged me."

"Really? I've only known her to hug myself, Su, Sokka, Zuko and your parents. How did you get her to hug you?"

Tenzin let out a chuckle as he recalled the memory

"S_up_ _Twinkle__ Toes!" Toph swayed up to Tenzin, clearly drunk off her face._

"U_mm aunt Toph? It's me, Tenzin."_

"_Pffft no you're not. I should know. He's tall and he nailed Lin last night. My kid needs to learn to be quite and Tenzin needs to learn to be less needy." Toph let out a goofy laugh as she knocked back another drink. The conversation suddenly turned serious. "Though I gotta say, I'm happy that she ended up with your son, he is so sweet to my kid. Always asking how she is, comforting her when she is hurt or if she has had a bad day. Spirits I love her." She hugged who she thought was Aang. "Thanks for knocking up Katara."_


	16. The fifth child

**i enjoy Lin and Mako interacting with each other. and i'd like to apologise for the ooc. please R&R**

* * *

"Uh, Chief. Are you in there? Tenzin called and said that you are late for dinner." There was no response. Mako pushed open the door to her office, to find Chief Beifong asleep at her desk snoring heavily. He let out a sigh. Walking over to her, he placed a firm hand on her shoulder, shaking her awake. Her eyes opened "Chief, let me take you home."

"Wha- Mako?" She let out a yawn. "What time is it?"

"It's seven Chief. Tenzin called and said you are late for dinner. Do you want me to take you home?"

"Ah, crap. I'd love it if you took me home. Thank you." She moved to stand up, soon realising that she couldn't stand up under her own power. "Umm, Mako, I need your help to stand up." Gesturing to her large stomach.

"Sure Chief." He nervously took her hand, unsure how to go about helping her.

Taking note of how nervous her officer was, she instructed him on how to help her up. "Mako, with your left hand hold my arm and with your right hold my lower back. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can forget about it." He placed a warm hand gingerly on her lower back and using his other to take hold of her arm as she pulled herself up. "Thank you. Now lets go. I'm late and hungry."

He led them to the stations garage, moving towards his bike, He turned around when he realised that she wasn't following him, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm pregnant Mako, and it's snowing outside. Which of those do you think makes me want to get on a motor bike?"

"I don't have keys to a car." A set of keys hit him in the chest. "What?"

"How do you think I got here?" She opened the passenger side door, sliding in.

Mako took the position behind the wheel. "Damn it's cold."

"The faster you turn the car on, the faster the car will warm up." She rubbed her cold hands together, trying to find warmth in the friction it provided.

"I could warm the car up with a little firebending." He said, turning on the ignition.

"That would be wonderful." She began to relax against the car seat, as the cabin of the car began to warm up.

He drove towards the docks. "Are you happy this is your last day of Chief? Because, we are really happy you are deciding to take the time off. Can't believe you are about to have a fifth kid. After all, Rohan is only fifteen months old." He looked over at Lin to find her sleeping. "Well, at least you're not snoring." Que the irony.

* * *

They rolled to a stop, causing her to be jolted awake. "I'm up, I'm up!"

"Relax Chief, we're at the docks." He got out, moving to the other side to help her out of the car. "So, are we taking the ferry or the police boat?"

Lin led them to the ferry. "It's cold as is, I don't feel like having it blowing in my face."

They took a seat in the cabin of the ferry, sheltering them from the cold air and snow. Mako decided to start a conversation. "Are you happy Toph is in town?"

Lin let out a laugh. "Yes and no. I'm happy she's here but I thought after the second pregnancy, she would stop calling me fatty."

Mako let out a laugh. "Why don't you tell her to stop?"

"_Please_, the woman could get away with calling Avatar Aang Twinkle Toes, Lord Zuko Sparky, and Katara Sugar Queen. I can't get that woman to stop, even if I tried."

"I think Katara is about to crack if Toph comes up with another name for her."

"The old hag doesn't know how to stop. Good luck with having her around the station for a few months."

Mako let out a grimace. "How did she convince you to let her become Chief again?"

"When they first built the city, they put in the deed that any of the founding members may reclaim their original position of the city. She's only seventy and things haven't changed much, though, I will give you some advice, don't back down, she respects you more if you act more like an earthbender."

"Thanks Chief. Lets go, the ferry is docking."

They walked into the dinning room to find their family eating desert. "How was work badgermole?" Asked Toph, eating her ice cream.

"Tiring. I'm happy that I get to take the next five months off." Lin sat down as Tenzin left to prepare her and Mako a plate.

"And how is Toph junior" Toph was now speaking to Lin's unborn child, patting it gently.

"Mum, Tenzin is not naming our child Toph."

"Pffffft, that's what _you_ think. Tenzin and I made a deal."

"Deal?!" Tenzin walked back into the dining room, to find Lin glaring at him. "Tenzin, what is this I hear about a deal you made with my mother?"

Tenzin put the plates down, taking a seat next to his wife. "What deal?"

"The deal we made in my office thirteen years ago."

Tenzin began to sweat nervously. "Well, I made a deal with Toph, that I would name our first earthbending child after her, if it was a girl that is."

Lin let out a growl. "What did you get in return?"

"She would persuade you into having kids." Lin looked as though she was about to give him a black eye… again. "Just be happy I talked her around from 'The Melon Lord.'"

Lin looked at her mother in disbelief. "You wanted me to name my child 'The Melon Lord?'"

Toph let out a laugh. "Hell yeah. I'd love to see you dropping that kid off at school and saying 'good bye The Melon Lord, don't be naughty.'"

Lin took a bite of her meal. "_You_, are insane."

"You love me."

Lin let out a sigh. "I can't believe we're related."


	17. Revenge of the evil Melon Lord

**oh lordy, i loved this one and i love tokka. makes me want to write another. please R&R.**

* * *

"Okay class, tomorrow is mothers day and in light of this information, your mothers will be coming to school where you will present your stories to them. And because you have been so good today, we will have class outside." The teacher handed out her student's stories to them for completion, when she came to Lin she frowned. "Sorry Lin, it would appear I have misplaced your work."

"No you haven't. I have it right here." She patted the ground next to her.

"Lin, the assignment was to _write_ a story."

"Not to sound rude but my mother is blind, so I didn't see the point. And she hates paper." Lin pulled out little earth characters from her pocket, continuing to fix their appearance.

"You have a point. Next time, can you please tell me if you decide to do something else."

"Yes Miss. Hado."

"Hey Lin." Said Tenzin, coming to sit next to his best friend.

"Hey Tenzin. Have you finished your story?" Asked Lin, looking up from her work.

"Sure have. I think she will really love it. I spelt every word right. What are you doing?"

"I'm creating a story in the earth."

"It's because her mum is blind. She can't even see how ugly her daughter is." Lin looked over to where the voice was coming from. She found Maya walking towards her, a smirk on her face.

"Go away Maya!" Lin threatened.

"It's true. Not my fault she's blind and couldn't see how ugly your dad was." Maya gave a cackle.

Lin let out a growl. Tenzin seeing Lin's hand flex at the earth, quickly stepped in between the two enemies. "Maya, please go away." He pleaded.

"Whatever." Maya turned away but tripped, face planting in a pile of sand.

"Lin! Why did you do that?!" Tenzin looked at her incredulously.

"I didn't!"

"Hello you two." Toph walked up to them, a sly smirk on her face. "Good thing I was here, or that kid could have been seriously hurt, huh?" She walked to help Maya up. "You okay kid?"

Maya looked up. Fear written across her face. "Uh- umm- yea-yeah. Thanks." Toph's pale green eyes focused to the side of Maya, making her feel uneasy.

"That's good. You know, bad things happen to bad people. You're not a bad person are you?"

"Uh- no Chief Beifong."

"Good. I hope you stay that way." Toph walked back to Lin and Tenzin. She allowed herself to fall flat on her back, causing the earth to shake a little and kids to look in her direction. "You know Twinkle Toes Junior, your mother can be really bossy when she wants to." She gestured to her stomach so the two kids understood. "I ran out before she could catch me, she should be here an-"

"Toph!" Katara came storming up to the trio.

"Speak of the face stealer and he shall appear. Sup Sugar Queen." She grinned at her friend.

"Don't 'sup' me. We weren't done with your check up."

"Come on. It turned less into a check up and into you just feeling the baby kick. You did the same thing when I was pregnant with badgermole over there. I swear last time I was pregnant, I spent an hour on that table, with you just hovering over my stomach feeling her move."

Katara thought this over for a second. She conceded in what Toph had said. "Sorry."

"Master Katara, Chief Beifong, how nice of you to join in on the mothers day celebration." Miss. Hado said, bowing in respect. They gave a nod in return. "Tenzin, Lin, why don't you show you mothers your stories"

The teacher left, allowing Toph questioned her daughter. "_Please _tell me it isn't on paper."

Lin giggled at her mother's reaction. "No, I decided to create a story using the earth."

"Come here badgermole." Toph gestured to her lap, only to find Lin hesitating. "What's wrong?"

"Well," Lin nervously started, "you're pregnant and there isn't enough room for me anymore"

"Are you calling me fat?" She was met with silence. "You know what, when you become pregnant, I'm going to call you fatty and see how you like being called fat."

"Yeah, right."

"Don't challenge me. So what is this story about?"

Lin smiled and began earthbending the figures, creating the scenery in the ground. "It's the story of how the greatest earthbender came to light. She was born blind and her parents didn't understand that their daughter really loved earthbending. So one day she ran away into a cave, where she found two badgermoles. The badgermoles were also blind, so they understood each other. The badgermoles taught her how to see with her feet and how to earthbend with amazing talent. After that, each night she snuck away from her parents where she took out the worlds greatest earthbenders in the Earth Rumble. She taught the Avatar how to earthbend, invented metalbending and she helped end the hundred year war.

"After the war she helped others metalbend, helped build a city where she became Chief and gave birth to the second greatest earthbender in the world, all on her own and soon she will give birth to the third greatest earthbender in the world. The end. Did you like it?"

"I loved it." Toph gave her daughter a hug, peppering her face with kisses. "You wanna hear a story about the evil Melon Lord?"

"Toph, no!" Katara had overheard Toph and decided to put an end to it before it began.

"Kill joy." She pulled Lin close. "You see, when I was young I created the Melon Lord but your evil uncle Sokka cut his head in half. He killed your brother. So tonight, we shall get revenge. Hey Sugar Queen, we still having dinner at yours?"

"It isn't wise to call the cook names and yes we are"

"Good, we're gonna playing a game." Toph gave a knowing 'wink' in Lin's direction.

"What game?" Katara asked suspiciously.

"You will have to wait until after dinner."

* * *

"You know Katara, you make the best food." Said Sokka, letting out a sigh in content, placing his plate into the sink

"Thank you Sokka. I appreciate it. Are you going over to Toph's tomorrow? I'm sure Lin would love your help making pancakes for Toph."

"Actually, I'm staying over tonight." He gave his sister a smirk as he dried the dishes.

"Wow, it's getting serious between you two."

"Well yeah. I'm not going to let her go through this pregnancy on her own. She wouldn't let me help with Lin, no way am I staying out of this one."

"Are you okay with the child not being yours?" Katara asked, stopping in her ministrations.

"Not at all. If she hadn't gotten pregnant the second time, I may not have had a chance with her."

"You two laddies done in there?!" Toph shouted from the veranda.

"And I love how she emasculates me" Sokka deadpanned, causing Katara to giggle.

"What game are we playing Toph?" Aang queried.

"Well twenty years ago, a war broke out between the Rockmelon clan and the Watermelon clan. The evil Sokka struck down the Melon Lord with a finishing blow caused by his sword, stealing back their Lord's crown. The Melon clan has spent the last few years rebuilding their forces to steal the Rockmelon crown. All the while holding off the rockmelon clan from stealing the new Melon Lord's crown.

"So in essence we are playing capture the flag. Protect your Melon Lord's life with your own. Teams are as follows, Sokka, Aang, Kya and Bumi against me, Katara, Lin and Tenzin."

"Sounds good… wait! Did you steal my rockmelon and watermelon?!" Katara glared at Toph.

"Everyone set? When Twinkle Toes shoots a ball of fire into the air, the game begins. Go." Toph ran into the trees to find a good position to attack.

"GAME ON!" She heard Lin shout.

Toph felt for her closest opponent. She found Sokka ten meters to her left. "Gotcha." She moved towards him, only to find him suddenly gone. "Where did you go?"

Before she could react, he dropped from a tree behind her. His arms found themselves around her stomach. She let out a gasp, spinning around to face her attacker.

"Hello beautiful."

"Evil Sokka, we meet again." She leaned forward, placing a kiss on his lips. "On friendlier terms"

He let out a soft sigh. "Mm, I'm sorry for killing your son, the evil Melon Lord."

"Unfortunately, I am going to have to torture you to get the location of your flag." She moved closer to him, drawing him close to her.

"What are you going to do?" His voice hitched in his throat.

She gave him a sly smirk. "This." She swept Sokka's feet from under him. What she didn't expect was to be pulled with him. She fell to his side, wary of her five-month-old belly.

"You okay?" Sokka placed a hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry, she actually enjoyed it." She rolled onto his chest, kissing him to calm him down.

"I think this is the best torture ever." Sokka moved his strong hands to her waist. He pulled Toph's lower lip into his own teasingly.

Toph let out a moan as his tongue slipped into her mouth. They were about to continue when their hands and feet were suddenly encased in earth. She stared widely at him. "Crap. Lin! What are you doing?!"

"You're a traitor to the clan! Your son would be disappointed in you." She ran off to where she saw Aang, running toward their base, leaving Sokka and Toph alone.

"Can you get us out of this?" Asked Sokka, not minding the weight of Toph's body on his.

"Nope. The kid sentenced me to death. Though we could pass the time doing other things." She leaned in continuing their kiss.


	18. Mothers day

**sorry about the ooc :/ please R&R also taking prompts**

* * *

"Uncle Sokka." Lin pushed Sokka in his side, trying to wake him up. Failing in her attempt, she punched him in the ribs.

"Hmm! Huh- what? Lin?"

"Shhh." She covered his mouth with her hand. "You're gonna wake mum up."

Sokka looked down at a pregnant Toph, lying on his chest. "What time is it?"

"It's ten. You said you were going to help me make pancakes."

Sokka let out a yawn. "Okay, get everything ready and I'll be there in a second."

Hearing Lin run off into the kitchen, Toph chose to open her eyes. "That kid is the best. Making me breakfast and everything."

Sokka kissed the top of Toph's head, breathing in the scent of her sweet strawberry shampoo. "Did we wake you?"

"Nah. I couldn't really sleep last night."

"Was the baby kicking?" Sokka placed a hand on her stomach, feeling a light kick under her hand.

"Nope. I decided to invite my parents over for the barbeque today." She mumbled into his chest.

He let out a chuckle. "I thought you and your parents were on better terms." He rubbed circles on her back, eliciting a moan from her.

"We are but they weren't around when I was pregnant with Lin. I just think they're going to keep staring at me like I grew a second head."

"You'll be fine. I better go help Lin." He got out of bed, not caring about putting on a shirt. "Don't forget this is meant to be a surprise, so pretend to be asleep when we come back in."

Lin was stirring a bowl of pancake batter, using a chair to reach the kitchen bench. "Hey uncle Sokka."

"Hey kiddo, looks like you're nearly done. Need any help?" Sokka lifted Lin, placing her on the bench.

"You have to cook them. Mum doesn't like me using the stove on my own." Lin placed the bowl in Sokka's hands. "I'll tell you when to flip them so they don't burn."

Sokka gave a mock salute. "Yes Chief!" Causing Lin to giggle.

A knock sounded at the door. Jumping down from her place on the bench, Lin sent out a wave of vibrations, closing her eyes. "Grandpa and grandma are here!"

"Go let them in. I promise not to burn them."

Lin ran off towards the door, flinging it open with all her might.

"Hello Lin." Poppy Beifong bent down, placing a kiss on her granddaughter's cheek.

"Good morning Lin." Lao Beifong gave her a kiss and a hug. "Where is your mother?"

"She's sleeping. Uncle Sokka and I are making her breakfast in bed." She led them into the kitchen, where Sokka was flipping pancakes.

"How nice to know my daughter is keeping half dressed men in her kitchen." Lao Beifong said, glaring at Sokka.

Sokka let out a sigh. "Lord Beifong, Lady Beifong, how nice to see you again. Can I offer you some pancakes?"

"No thank you Sokka. Which room is Toph in?" Poppy stepped in before her husband offended her daughter's boyfriend.

"Second door on the left."

"Awww." Lin groaned in disappointment.

* * *

"Sorry kiddo. But she can still have breakfast in bed, doesn't matter if she wakes up before hand." Sokka said, cheering Lin up.

"Toph?" Poppy poked her head into her daughter's bedroom, only to find her asleep. She moved to sit on the bed, brushing the hair out of Toph's face. She let out a gasp when a hand grabbed her wrist, stoping her ministrations.

"Oh, it's just you." Toph sat up to rest against the headboard. Popping her back as she stretched with a yawn. "Is dad here?"

"It's nice to see you to Toph. And yes he is. He and Sokka are having a chat."

Toph felt a fault in her mother's heartbeat. "I know you're lying."

Poppy let out a sigh. "He isn't happy about there being a shirtless man in your kitchen. Why is he shirtless anyway?"

"Well, his shirts are itchy on my face, so I asked him to remove it. How was your trip?" Toph tried to change the subject, not wanting to talk about the real reasons behind why Sokka was shirtless.

"Just like how you can tell when I'm lying I can tell when you are lying. Toph I'm your mother and I want to have a relationship where we can talk about anything."

Toph gave up lying, deciding to tell her mother the truth. "I enjoy feeling his heartbeat. It's strong and steady… He is also really muscular" Toph felt a blush crawl onto her face.

Poppy giggled at her daughter's shyness. "Can I feel?"

"Feel what? Oh the baby? Sure."

Poppy placed a hand on Toph's stomach. After a minute she frowned. "I can't feel anything." Toph picked up her mother's hand, moving it to the other side of her belly. She felt a kick against her palm. "Wow."

Toph gave her a smile. "Happy mothers day by the way. I got you something." Reaching into her side draw, she pulled out an envelope. "Here. I hope you like it."

Poppy opened the envelope pulling out a gift certificate. "A spa day for two? I don't know if your father would like this as much as I do."

"Actually, I bought it for the both of us. I thought that you and I could have a spa day."

Poppy smiled at the kind gesture. "Thank you Toph, this means a lot." She gave Toph a hug, only to break away when Lin came in with a tray of pancakes.

"Happy mothers day! I made you pancakes." Lin placed the tray of pancakes on Toph's lap, climbing onto the bed next to her.

"Thanks badgermole." She gave Lin a kiss. "These smell great and I bet they taste even better." Toph dug in, shovelling the food into her mouth. "Are you going to have one Lin?"

"Yes!" Toph set one aside for her to eat.

"Where is Sokka?"

"Right here" Sokka walked into the room, a scowl on his face. "Katara called and said she will be here in fifteen minutes. So I'm going to have a shower."

Toph turned in the direction of Poppy. "Mum, do you mind getting Lin ready for me?"

"Sure. Come on Lin, lets go get you all cleaned up."

Toph got out of bed, walking into the en-suite. "Toph! What are you doing in here!" Sokka tried to cover himself up failing miserably."

"I'm blind dunderhead. Besides would it be so bad if I joined you?" She smirked when she felt his heart rate increase. "Too bad we don't have the time."

"You are an evil woman"

"You love me" Toph tugged on a traditional earth kingdom dress laughing when Sokka stepped out of the shower, tickling her neck with his warm breath "Sokka! You're all wet." A towel landed on his head. "Get dressed. Katara is here"

* * *

Toph opened the door to be met with screaming from Kya and Bumi. "Hello Toph."

"Sup Sugar Queen. What's with the screaming kids?" She led Katara into the kitchen as the kids and Aang ran into the backyard.

"Kya is angry that Bumi accidentally copied her gift. I didn't mind of course but that didn't stop them fighting. So when do your parents get here?"

"They arrived an hour ago. Sokka didn't make the best first impression."

"What happened?"

"My father doesn't appreciate, hot, muscular men cooking in the kitchen, as much as I do."

"Oogies" Katara laughed, enjoying the look on Toph's face. "Pay back is nice after all these years."

"Whatever. Lets go outside. I can feel my father is about to have a heart attack from all the kids running wild."

* * *

They walked outside to find the kids playing tag. Toph walked up to Lao Beifong, who was currently talking to his wife. "Hello father." She addressed him formally, keeping her back straight.

He walked up to her. Taking note of her pregnant state. "Hello dear. How are you?"

"I'm well. And you?"

"I'm well."

They stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Toph thinking this was ridiculous broke the silence. "Would you like to feel the baby kick?"

He moved hesitantly towards her, placing a hand on her stomach. A moment passed before he felt a bump push against his hand. He smiled at the movement. "She doesn't kick as hard as you did, when your mother was pregnant with you."

"Really?"

"Mhm. I remember staying up late every night with your mother, until you would stop moving."

"I didn't know that." A tear rolled down her face. Quickly wiping it away. "Stupid hormones." She muttered.

Lao pulled her into a hug. "I want you to know, I'm really proud of you"

"Thanks dad."


	19. How to deal with a bully

**had a couple of people who wanted to show Maya who's boss. please R&R**

* * *

Toph Beifong walked into her daughter's school, a scowl in place. "Damn kid getting into fights. I have better shit to do… Like Sokka." She walked into the school's office, metal clanking as she walked. "I got a call from the principal, she wanted to see me."

"Yes. Please, take a seat." The secretary gestured to the chairs that were made for children.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Hello Toph." Said Katara, arms folded over her chest.

Toph took a seat next to her. "Hello Sugar Queen. Please tell me she didn't punch junior."

"I have no idea. An acolyte told me I needed to go to the school's office, as Tenzin was there. I didn't get any details. Who's looking after Su?"

"Sokka is home today, so they're bonding. Meanwhile I'm here instead of beating up criminals or having fun with Sokka." Toph smiled at the last part.

"Too much info."

Another woman walked into the office, clearly the business type. She sat next to Toph, taking in the appearance of the two women waiting 'patiently' for the principle.

"Are you and Sokka coming over for dinner?"

"Yeah, I have to talk to Aang about a case."

Katara perked up about the new information. "What is the case about?"

"No can do sweetness, it's classified."

"Chief Beifong, Master Katara, Layla, please step into my office." Principal Hana stepped aside, allowing the mothers access to her office. "Please have a seat."

Toph glared at her daughter, taking a seat next to her. "This had better be worth it Lin." Lin shrunk away from her mother's glare. "So principal Hana, what did this delinquent do?"

"Well there are two stories. The first being, that Maya pushed Tenzin to the ground, resulting in Lin punching her in the face. The second being, that Maya was minding her own business when Lin apparently attacked her." She eyed the children sitting before her. "I have no idea who is telling the truth."

"My Maya would never hurt Lin, nor would she hurt another human being." Layla said, stroking her daughter's hair.

Toph scoffed. "I'm not denying that Lin punched Maya but she wouldn't hurt someone without a reason. That can only lead me to believe that Maya is lying."

"We have no way to tell who is lying, so I have no other choice but to suspended everyone for one week." Principal Hana stated, pulling the required paper work onto her desk.

"Actually principal Hana," Katara interrupted her actions, "Toph has the ability to tell when someone is lying."

Toph cracked her fingers, siting up in her chair. "Looks like I'm going to get my interrogation after all." She turned to Lin. "Tell me exactly what happened."

Lin let out a sigh. "Tenzin and I were talking in the school yard, when Maya came up to me and started teasing me."

"What about?" Toph interrupted.

"My hair"

"The truth Lin"

"She was teasing me about how I didn't have a father and that you were blind."

Toph let out a shallow growl. "How often does this happen?"

"Nearly everyday. We started yelling at each other. Tenzin tried to break us up but Maya pushed him to the ground, so I punched her, and Tenzin is in trouble for slapping me. He thought it would knock some senses into me." Lin looked down at the ground in shame.

"I see. Well there is no point in interrogating Maya, it's obvious she is the real bully." Toph said.

"That's not fair!" Layla shrieked. "We didn't hear Maya's side of the story yet."

"There's no point, but if you insist. Maya, what is your version of what happened?" Toph rested her head on her hand, knowing anything that comes out of the girl's mouth will be a lie.

"I was minding my own business-" Maya started.

"Try again."

"I was with my frien-"

"Pfffft. Kid, what part of I can tell when you're lying, don't you understand? Let me ask you a question. Do you have a problem with people who have disabilities? Or is it just me?" Toph leaned forward in her chair.

Maya began to sweat under her sightless gaze. "Mu- mum told me people with, um, disabilities don't have a place on this world. That they, uh, umm, are a waste of space and air."

"Laddies… and Tenzin, we now have the truth."

Layla sat there, shocked at what had just came out of her daughter's mouth. "I uh, umm."

"Can it. Principal Hana, how are we doing this?"

She shook herself out of her shocked state. "Right, well in light of what happened, Tenzin and Lin are suspended for a week for violence. Maya is suspended for two for violence and bullying. I will see to it we put an end to the teasing but there is only so much we can do." She pushed the paper towards each parent, requesting them to sign the required paperwork.

"I take it we are signing stuff. Katara, mind signing mine?" Toph said, standing up from her seat. "Lets go Lin. I need to talk to you. See you tonight Katara."

"See you later Toph."

* * *

Toph and Lin walked the streets or Republic City, back to their house. "Left hook or right hook?" Asked Toph, a smirk on her face.

"Right hook. Gave her a black eye to." Lin replied, mimicking her mother's smirk.

"I know I shouldn't condone violence, cause Sugar Queen says that's bad parenting but I gotta say, that kid totally deserved it. I just wish I got to punch her mother. So when we get to Air Temple Island, what do we tell Katara?"

"No earthbending or desert?"

"Bingo."


	20. Working through the pain

**i hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it. sorry if it's a tad morbid. Please R&R**

* * *

"Lieutenant Song, where is Sergent Beifong?" Said chief Beifong, walking into her office.

"Not sure Chief. She's two hours late." Stated Lieutenant Song, standing at attention.

"Send a patrol car to my home and call master Katara on Air Temple Island, see if she knows where Lin is." Lieutenant Song left her office with a salute, closing the door behind him. "Where are you badgermole?"

A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts. "Mum?"

"Come in Suyin"

The thirteen year old walked into her mother's office. "Why did you send a patrol car to the house?"

Toph let out a sigh. "Lin is three hours late and no one knows where she is. Do you know anything?"

"She said she was going out to dinner with Tenzin last night. That was the last time I saw her." She sensed her mother's distress at her words. "Don't worry mum, it's Lin we're talking about, nothing will happen."

"I hope you're right." A moment passed before her phone rang. Toph quickly answered it. "Lin!"

"Sorry Toph." The voice on the other end of the phone replied.

"Oh, Katara. Have you seen Lin? She's three hours late for work."

"I haven't and I don't know where Tenzin is either. He said he was taking her out last night but I haven't seen or heard anything since."

"Katara, I want you to come to the station."

"I'll be there soon."

"What are you going to do?" Suyin asked.

"I'm going to assemble teams to search for Lin and Tenzin." She walked out of her office to address her officers. "Listen up! I want everyone on this floor to pair off. We have two missing adults Lin Beifong and Tenzin, son of Avatar Aang. You are all familiar with their profiles. I want you to check every known triad base and any place you deem suspicious. Move out!"

"What do you want me to do?" Asked Su, tapping her mother on the shoulder.

"we are going to stay put. You are staying here, I in the meantime, am going to manage things in the radio room. Send Katara in when she arrives."

"Yes ma'am" Lin muttered when Toph left the room.

* * *

Lin opened her eyes, only to be met with darkness. She groaned as she rolled onto her side, feeling her leg was bent at an awkward angle. It was broken.

"Lin?"

"Tenzin? Where are you?" She crawled on her forearms, trying to work through the pain.

"I'm over here."

She crawled over to where she heard the voice, only to stop dead in her tracks when the pain got too much. "Tez, I need you to come to me."

"I'll, try." He summoned his strength, moving towards her. He collapsed onto his back when he reached her. "I feel really numb."

She felt the sides of his face, running her hands along his chest, down to his stomach. She felt something wet on her hands. "Damnit. You have a wound on your side."

He heard her metalbend her armour off. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know how large the wound is. I'm going to stop the bleeding with my armour. I know this is going to hurt but I need you to sit up for me."

He let out a groan as he felt the metal attach itself to his body. "That wasn't too bad."

"I'm not done." He felt the metal begin to bend to the shape of his body, pressing tightly against his wound. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He squirmed under her hold as she kept the metal stationary, tears rolling down his face.

She lowered him on to his back. "it's done." She could hear him taking in deep breaths of air. "It's okay, breathe in, now out, good." A moment passed before his breathing evened out.

"Can you feel a way out of here?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"Yes but from what I can tell I have a broken leg. It would take hours for me to bend us out of here without the correct form. I think we just need to sit tight for now."

* * *

"Any word Toph?" Asked Katara, walking into the audio room for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour.

Toph let out a sigh. "Nothing. I called Sokka and told him that he and Aang need to get back to Republic City as soon as possible. They should be here in ten minutes. You have any speculations on what we're dealing with?" She was met with silence. "Katara?"

"It's a full moon tonight." She said stoically

"Mmm." Toph groaned. "Why tonight of all nights?"

"I just hope we're not dealing with a bloodbender."

Toph nodded in agreement. "They're here."

Aang and Sokka burst into the room, walking over to their partners. "Any word on where they are?"

"Not yet sweetie." Answered Katara, hugging her husband.

"My officers have searched everywhere. They turned up nothing."

Aang placed a hand on his cheek, contemplating their next move. "I was meditating as we flew back here, I think I may have come up with an idea."

He walked over to Toph, reaching a hand out to her. "What are you doing?" She questioned, taking a step back.

"Everything is connected. You are connected to the earth, through this _you_ find a connection to Lin and Su. I figured I should be able to find them through you." Noting that she understood, he placed a hand on her on heart, closing his eyes. A bolt of light lit up in his mind, winding it's way through what appeared to be the streets of Republic City, coming to a stop outside an abandoned platinum factory. "I found them, they're in an abandoned platinum factory on the outskirts of the city.

"Lets go." Toph led them out of the room to the roof where Appa currently waited.

"Did you find them?" Asked Su, walking next to the adults.

"Yes."

"Can I come?"

Toph stopped in her tracks. "Su, stay, here." She continued on her way, not caring if she upset her youngest daughter, she would handle it when both her daughters were safe.

* * *

"So who do you think captured us? The Terror Triad perhaps?" Speculated Tenzin, trying to stay awake.

His question was answered when the lights turned on, briefly blinding Tenzin and Lin. "Hello Beifong."

"That voice. It sounds so familiar." Lin blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the blurriness in her eyes. "Maya?"

"That's right." Maya walked up to them, kicking Lin in the stomach. "You can not believe how long I've waited for this moment."

Lin gasped, trying to reclaim the air that had been knocked out of her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to rid the world of the filth that is the Beifongs. Starting with you." A well placed kick landed in her ribs. She went in to attack again, when a gust of wind knocked her off balance. She glared at Tenzin. "Oh you were always such a pain in the ass. You are such a fucking weakling. Look at you. You think you're all high and mighty, being the second last airbender. Let me tell you this, the fire nation didn't kill your people because the Avatar was amongst them, they did it because you were all a bunch of weaklings." She punched him in the face, sufficiently knocking him out.

"Leave him alone!" Lin tried throwing a rock at her, which was easily dodged as it was too slow.

"That's cute." Maya raised her hands to the canteen of water at her hip, creating daggers made of ice. "You know, I've been practising a lot these last few years. My favourite time to practise is during the full moon. The power is so addictive. The way it flows through my body is indescribable."

She stretched her left hand out toward Lin, raising her body off the ground into the air. Lin's face contorted in agony at having been bent against her will. Maya bent her water into smaller ice daggers, raising them to level with Lin's body. Maya slowly drilled one into her thy, laughing as Lin screamed in pain.

"I remember in the sixth grade, that you said something along the lines of, 'Beifongs don't cry.' I'm going to see if I can disprove this theory." She bended Lin's arm straight and began to slowly apply pressure to the elbow. Lin struggled against the grip Maya had on her, as she felt her bone strain against the hold. After a minute the arm gave way, the bone protruded out of the skin, blood dripping onto the floor forming a puddle.

"That looks like it hurt."

"Go, fuck, yourself." Lin spat the small amount of blood in her mouth at Maya, landing the spit on her face.

Maya wiped it off in disgust. "I'm getting real tired of you breathing." She slowly drilled another ice dagger into Lin's chest, pressing it through the ribs. It entered her lung, effectively puncturing it.

Lhe began gasping for air as her lungs began to fill with blood. Her vision blurred. _I am not going to fall asleep. Sleep means the end and I will not let this be the end of me. Come on mum, I know you will find me, just hurry up already! _

As she finished the thought, her mother, Katara Aang and Sokka burst into the room, ready to attack.

Katara, Aang and Sokka dropped their stances, looking at Lin gasping for air, left leg twisted in a frightening angle, the bone in her right arm sticking out of its skin casing, a hole in her thy. Katara covered her mouth in horror, having seen nothing like it before.

"What do you know Linny, mummy showed up to save you. Just like usual." She let out a sickly chuckle at the situation.

"Katara," Toph whispered, "I can't feel where Lin is. How bad I the situation?"

"It's bad." Katara began to retch. "It's really bad"

Maya moved towards the group, a sick smile on her face. "Who's first?"

Aang stepped forward. "You are." His face contorted in anger as he entered the Avatar state.

Maya took a step back, loosing concentration on her captive, allowing her to fall.

Sokka ran forward, catching Lin in his warm arms.

"You have abused your privilege as a bender, therefore I am taking away your bending, for good." He placed a hand on her head, the other on her shoulder. In a flash her bending was gone. She fell flat on her face due to having her energy taken away.

"Aang I need you!" Called Katara from her position at Lin's side

"Can't, breathe, can't."

"I know sweetie, just hold on. I'll help you, I promise." Said Katara, tears pricking her eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" Aang knelt down on the other side of Lin's body.

"I need you to airbend fresh air into her lungs." She let out a sigh. "I need to use bloodbending to remove the blood from her lungs, it's going to hurt. A lot." She turned to Toph seeking her permission.

"Do it." Toph ordered placing a hand on her daughter's forehead. "Sokka go check on Tenzin."

He didn't need to be told twice, so he moved to check on his nephew.

"Lin, it's okay to close your eyes." Said Katara, knowing her body must be weak and tired.

She was met with wide eyes as Lin's breathing increased. "No, n-"

Katara gave up, knowing now wasn't the time to argue. "Aang start bending. Try to direct it around her system. You should be able to move the air into her lungs and out."

Aang gave her a nod in acceptance of her instructions.

"I'm really sorry about this Lin." Katara began bending the blood out of Lin's lungs, feeling her arch her back in pain, wanting to scream out but unable to do so. Silent tears ran down her face, falling onto her mother's pants.

Toph moved from her position to lie on her stomach, resting her forehead against Lin's. "It's okay badgermole, you can close your eyes. I promise I won't let you leave this world."

At the sound of her mother's promise, she let her eyes close.

"I've closed the lung. You can stop now Aang. Start healing her broken leg."

Toph winced as she felt the bone being set. Shedding a tear of her own at her daughter's pain, not moving from her position.

"Mum? Dad?"

Both Katara and Aang looked up, not stopping in their actions. "Why are you wearing Lin's armour?" Asked Toph, not moving from her position.

"I have a wound on my side, Lin didn't know how big it was, so she clamped it onto me to stop the bleeding. I think it worked. I can't feel the wetness anymore." He knelt next to Lin's body, holding her left hand in his, careful not to jostle her. "How is she?"

"She'll live. We should be able to move her in five minutes." Answered Katara. "What happened?"

"I remember meeting Lin at the docks, we decided to walk to the restaurant. On our way something hit us on the back of our heads, a metal pipe I think. The next thing I know I'm waking up in here." He turned to Toph "what is going to happen to Maya?"

Toph let out a growl. "If it were to me she wouldn't be breathing. But it isn't. I'll see to it she is placed in an isolated cell on boiling rock. Sokka, go to the portable radio on Appa and call my squad."

He left quickly, following her instructions on what to do.

"Toph, do you mind removing the armour so I can check Tenzin's injury?" Asked Aang, stopping in his actions. "She bent the safety release closed."

"Yeah. Tenzin, lift your arms." She bent off the armour, taking it into her arms she brushed her fingers over the chest plate, bending the armour back into the shape it used to have.

"It's stopped bleeding for now." Aang said. "Katara, are we alright to move?"

"Yes. All bleeding has stopped. Lets get them to the island."

"Do you want me to carry her Toph?" Asked Aang.

"No. She is my soldier and as her commander, I will carry her."

Toph stood up, taking her daughter's limp body into her arms. Sokka opened the door allowing the officers to file in. Seeing their Chief walking towards them, with an unconscious and wounded Lin in her arms, they formed a guard of honour for their injured comrade.

Once outside she bent herself onto Appa's back, placing Lin down in the middle.

She leaned down, whispering in her soldier's, her comrade's, her daughter's, ear "Work through the pain."


	21. Aftermath

**Please R&R. i mean 600 views and only five reviews? come on. any way this is the aftermath to 'working through the pain' enjoy.**

* * *

Toph downed another shot of sake, reclined back into her chair and propped her feet up onto the metal desk, when her door opened, interrupted her thoughts. "Go away Sokka."

"I'm not Sokka."

"Mu- mum?!"

"Oh Toph." Poppy Beifong walked up to her daughter, taking the bottle of alcohol from her hands.

Toph let out a sigh. "What are you doing here?"

"Sokka called. I came over as soon as I received his message. Do you want to talk?" She asked, sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"No. I want to drink." Toph reached for another bottle in her desk, seeing how she wasn't getting the other back.

Poppy shook her head in sadness. "Toph, talk to me. It's why I'm here."

Toph conceded in her mother's words. "I never told you about the things I saw in the war, did I?"

"I never asked. What was it like?" Poppy Beifong leaned forward on the desk, ready to listen to her daughter.

"For me, it was terrible. Unlike normal people, I can feel the pain a person is going through. I can barely sleep at night since the first time I felt someone's life leave them." Toph took another drink. "His name was Jet. He helped us find Appa when we were in Ba Sing Se. My friends saw him hurt. I felt his life slipping away. When he said he'd be 'fine,' I could tell he was lying."

"Toph-"

"I'm not done. On the day we took down the Firelord, I was in the sky taking down the war balloons with Sokka and Suki. Whenever I hear fireworks, it's like I'm up in the sky again, with the war balloons exploding above me. All I could feel was fire, Sokkas leg break, and Fire Nation soldiers burning alive." She buried her face in her hands. "It was terrible." She took another drink.

"I thought when the war was over, I would never experience that kind of pain again. But of course I was wrong. I felt my daughter take another humans life at the age of _seventeen. _I thought I was a bad mother for letting her end someone like that. But last week, again I was proved wrong. When we entered that factory, I never told anyone this, I felt that criminals hold on Lin. I didn't know how bad her injuries were until she fell to the ground. I have never felt someone's bones twisted and broken like that. I could feel her desperately trying to fill her lungs with air. Unable to do so." Another drink. "What makes it worse, was that I couldn't help her. I didn't know what to do. I just sat beside her whilst Katara and Aang healed her. I felt helpless. Utterly helpless."

A moment passed, allowing Poppy to let everything sink in. "What happened to the criminal?"

"She was found dead in her cell two days ago."

"Who did it?" Asked Poppy, dreading the answer.

"Don't know, don't care. Cause if someone else didn't kill her, I would have."

Toph moved to take another drink when she felt a hand being placed over her own. Her mother embraced her as she felt her own body begin to shake with emotion. "I couldn't protect her." She clasped tighter onto her mother, not wanting to let go. "I couldn't protect her."

Poppy let out a shaky breath. "Have you told _her _this?"

"Yes, I have."

Her door swung open to reveal Sokka. "Why didn't you answer the pho-," he looked at the phone on her desk, noticing it had been left off the hook, "never mind. Katara called and said Lin has woken up. Aang is meeting us on the roof with Appa."

Toph stood up only to fall back into the chair. "I may have had too much. Little help Sokka." He pulled her to her feet, holding her waist to keep her up right.

"Mrs Beifong, would you care to join us?" Asked Sokka.

She gave him a curt nod in reply.

* * *

Toph opened the door to the room containing her daughter. Walking in on shaky feet, she plopped down in the chair next to the bed. She brushed her fingers along Lin's jaw, down her sides and arms, feeling the bandages wrapped around her torso and right arm, coming to rest over her heart, finding comfort in its rhythm. "Damn badgermole, you feel like a mummy."

"I'd laugh, but it hurts."

Toph let out a sigh "I know. How do you feel?"

"I'd feel better if I ate some meat. Tell me again how you befriended vegetarians."

Toph let out a small laugh. "It's good to know you're finally awake."

"Mm. Thanks by the way."

Toph cocked her head to the side. "For what?"

Lin lowered her voice to a whisper. "Thanks for keeping your promise." A tear began to find its way down Lin's face. "Thanks for not letting me leave."

Toph clasped her daughter's hand tightly. "I will never let you go, I don't care what I have to do I will never let you leave me."

A moment passed before Lin decided to lighten the mood. "So you get to drink and eat meat. There is no justice."

Toph let out a laugh "I guess you can smell it, huh. If it helps, your grandmother confiscated my first bottle."

"Grandma's here?"

"Yeah, Sokka called her. Is it okay if she comes in?"

"Of course."

Poppy entered the room, eyes instantly going to Lin's injured body. She sat on the edge of the bed, not knowing what to do or say.

"How are you grandmother?" said Lin, deciding to break the silence.

"I'm, uh, well. And you?"

"Sore but I'll live. It's nice waking up after four days of sleeping. I'm Sorry we couldn't see each other under better circumstances."

"It could be worse." Said Poppy, looking down at the ground.

The door opened to reveal Su with a bowl of soup in her hands. "Lin, aunt Katara said I had to feed you."

"I think you just jinxed me grandma." Said Lin, causing her mother to laugh.


	22. Punches and cuddles

**for the love of god please review this. i'm trying out a tad of a different writing style where i don't you said or asked constantly. im allowing the characters actions indicate that they are speaking. so let me know what you think. thanks to all of you who have review i appreciate it. enjoy**

* * *

"Get back here Su." Lin stormed across the training ground, fuming with rage at her sister.

"You aren't the boss of me!" Su spun around on her heel, facing Lin with a glare.

"You asked me for help and that's what I'm trying to do."

Su scoffed at her as the words left her mouth. "How is yelling at me help?"

"If you followed my instructions to begin with, I wouldn't have to yell at you."

"Whatever." Su began walking away from her older sister, only to stop when a firm hand took hold of her upper arm. She whirled around with her fist clenched, allowing it to connect with Lin's jaw. She gasped in shock at her action. "Oh spirits! I am so sorry Lin!"

Lin slowly turned her head back to face her sister, blood trickling from her mouth. There was a look in her eye that screamed anger. She raised her own arm, punching Su in the ribs. "Don't you _dare_ think you can get away wi-"

Too late. Su tackled Lin to the ground, letting out a flurry of punches at any part of Lin's body. Lin used her hip to reverse their position, letting punches of her own fly in different directions. Su kicked the larger woman off her, standing up with a groan. She rushed at Lin, arm outstretched clipping her on the chin.

The commotion brought on by the duo, caused Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya to come running from the main house. "Lin, Su, stop!" Kya moved in between the two, only to be ignored when Su swept Lin's legs from under her. "They aren't listening. Bumi, Tenzin, do something!"

Tenzin took Lin by the waist, whilst Bumi took Su by the arms, pulling the two girls away from each other. "Lin, honey, look at me, you _need_ to stop. You're bleeding and hurt. Let my mother heal you."

Lin kept her gaze set firmly on Su's form, trying to break Tenzin's grip so she could attack her again. Tenzin placed a hand on her face, moving it slightly so she would look him in the eye. He touched his forehead to hers. "Please, stop."

"Ten-" an arm wrapped around her neck, pulling her away from Tenzin, making it hard for her to breathe. She tried desperately to claw the arm away from her throat. Going so far as to slam the body on her back and her own onto the ground.

"SU! LET GO! YOU'RE KILLING HER!"

Lin began to flail about, not knowing what to do as darkness began to cloud her vision. Killer instincts kicked in. She rammed her elbow into Su's nose, jumping up when she was released. She started punching her sister in the face. After two hits, four muscular arms pulled her away.

Tenzin knew the look in her eyes. He had only seen it when she had killed someone or was in the process of doing so. It was the one look that haunted his dreams at night. He did something he wished he didn't need to do. He knocked her out with a quick jab to her temple.

"She is going to kill you when she wakes up." Tenzin glared at his older brother.

"SU! LIN!"

The Avatar's children looked up to see their mother and aunt Toph bounding towards them.

Katara notice Kya healing Su, so she moved to heal Lin, starting with her face. "What happened?"

"I have no idea. We looked out the window to see them attacking each other."

Katara looked up at her youngest son. "Do you know why they were attacking each other?" Tenzin shook his head.

"I have a question," Tenzin and Bumi looked up at Toph, "if they're both knocked out, then why is Lin over here and Su all the way over there?" She pointed a finger to the ground ten meters away from her, where Kya was currently healing her youngest daughter.

"Tenzin here, decided to knock Lin out." Bumi nudged his little brother with his elbow.

"I take it you have a death wish. Usually I let them either tire themselves out or encase them in earth. That usually knocks them out of it."

"They do this often?"

"Yup! It's part of their healing process. Takes place roughly every six months."

Katara interrupted their conversation. "Bumi dear, can you please take Su to the healing room. Tenzin you can take Lin."

Doing as they were told, they lifted their respective patients into their arms, walking into the healing room where they placed them down on a mat of their own.

An hour passed before Lin woke up. "Wow, he got you good Lin."

"Su? No way you knocked me out first. What happened?"

"Your goodie too shoes boyfriend punched your lights out apparently. I wish I was conscious to see it."

They both let out a sigh of amusement. Lin looked over at her sister from the position on her mat. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine but my nose is killing me. I thought we agreed on not attacking the face."

"I think that went out the window when you punched me in the jaw." Lin reached a hand to her face, lightly brushing the tender skin.

"I think you scared Tenzin."

"Hmm, what makes you think that?"

"You mean other than you and I punching the living daylights out of each other? Well I was pretending to still be asleep, when he came in and started talking to you." Su focused her gaze on the roof. "He said that he was sorry for knocking you out and that it was the only way to get the murderous look out of your eyes."

Lin let out a sigh. "I hoped he'd never have to see them like that again." she brushed the pads of her fingertips across her closed eyelids.

"Hey Lin?"

"Yeah?"

"If they didn't break us up, would you have stopped before anything… serious happened?"

"Of course. I know that I get that look in my eyes but most of it is due to the extent of a situation."

Su let out a breath of relief. "That's good to know. Can I come in?"

Lin raised an eyebrow at the question, quickly understanding what she meant. She lifted the blanket allowing her sister to cuddle up next to her. "I don't think we will ever get too old to do this."

"Yeah. Next time we fight, no faces. Agreed?"

Lin let out a small laugh. "Agreed."


	23. The joy of a Beifong marriage

**this one is meh to me. please r&r. i'm also going to try my hand at linumi. posted separately to this series of course. enjoy... i think :/**

* * *

"Are you excited to see your sister Lin?"

Lin put down her book, looking up at the Avatar. "Why would I be excited?"

"Because this time the family is coming."

"Along with a bunch of teens, Bumi and Kya." Lin picked her book up, only to quickly put it down. "Where _is _everyone?"

"I think Tenzin and the kids are meditating out on the deck, Mako is helping pilot the ship with Asami, Kya and Bumi are playing Pai Sho and I think I saw Bolin in Opal's room."

Lin stood up and began running in the direction of the sleeping quarters, flinging her nieces door open, to find Bolin without a shirt kissing Opal on the bed. "GET OFF MY NIECE!"

Opal pushed Bolin off her onto the floor. "Aunt Lin! We weren't doing anything!"

Asami's voice came crackling over the intercom. "We have arrived in Zaofu!"

Lin let out a growl "Bolin, put. On. A. Shirt. And get out. Opal, lets go."

"Yes Aunt Lin." She followed her aunt out the door quickly turning to face Bolin, offering him an apologetic smile.

"Hello dear, are you ready to see your sister?" Tenzin looked between Lin and Opal when he didn't get a response. "Are you two okay?"

Opal hurriedly walked away, a blush creeping onto her face. Lin followed her, keeping a small distance. "I just caught her making out with Bolin in her room."

"What's wrong with that? You and I used to make out all the time when we were their age."

Lin stopped in her tracks to face her husband, a scowl on her face. "And what did we do after making out?"

"Well, we had…" Tenzin shook his head in disbelief. "They wouldn't."

"He wasn't wearing a shirt."

They excited the airship, to be met with arms pulling them into a hug. "It's so good to see you two."

Lin returned the hug. "Yes, it's good to see you to Su."

"Let me give you all the tour." Su led them towards her second eldest son's art station. "This is Huan, my second eldest. He's an aspiring artist. Huan, can you please say hello to your cousins, aunt and uncle."

Huan whirled around. "I'm busy!"

Meelo Ran to the front of their group, pointing an accusing finger at the sculpture. "I have one of those! So does uncle Bumi and da-"

Tenzin's hand clasped around Meelo's mouth. "That's enough son." The group quickly walked off, leaving a tear stricken Huan in their wake.

"And these are my youngest son's Wing and Wei. Uh boy, what happened to your game? It's in pieces."

"Not now! Wing and I are rearranging the course to make it harder."

Su hung her head in sadness. "I remember when they were little and all they wanted was a hug."

Lin placed a hand on her sister's shoulder in comfort. "Would you like to hold him?" She motioned to the baby sleeping in her arms.

Su took the five month old into her own arms. "You may not get him back."

"I bet you'll give him back when he starts screaming"

"Whatever. If you will all follow me. I'll show you to your rooms and then we can have dinner."

* * *

"So Opal dear, how is your airbending training going?"

Opal looked up from her dinner at her father, Baatar. "It's going great dad. Uncle Tenzin is an amazing teacher and so is Jinora."

Baatar turned his attention to the airbending master on his right. "So Tenzin, how long have you and Lin been married?"

"Hold up, are you and Lin even married?" Interrupted Su, putting down her utensils.

"Yes but we had no idea we were married until the papers arrived."

Su looked at her sister confused. "What does he mean?"

Lin let out a sigh of annoyance. "Mum tricked us into signing the marriage certificate."

Su let out a giggle. "And how did that old woman manage to trick the uptight police woman we all know and love?"

"I think I was seven months pregnant with Ikki at the time and it was the hottest day on record. I was in my office, no air conditioner and I had to wear the wool uniform. So as you can imagine I was sweaty, highly uncomfortable, easily irritable and my feet were killing me. Mother said I could leave when I finished my paperwork. So I didn't read what I was signing and that's how she got me. I never heard how she got Tenzin though."

"I don't think you want to know."

"Spill it Tez."

"Fine. I was in my office when I received a call from Lin telling me that she was at home with nothing on and was ready for baby number two. I couldn't wait, so I signed the rest of my paperwork without reading them. The worst bit was that I knew Toph had a habit of slipping in the marriage documents, I should have known this would have happened eventually."

This earned a bound of laughter from all those at the table, except Ikki and Meelo, who were wondering why their mother had called their father to tell him she was naked.

Korra was the first to recover from her fit of laughter. "So Su, how did you and Baatar tie the knot?"

Su smiled at the memory. "Well in the Beifong family, it is the family head who decides if you are allowed to get married. Baatar and I asked my mother, together, if we could get married, knowing she would say yes. What we didn't know is that she would challenge Baatar to a fight."

"Toph challenged her future son in-law to a fight? But he's a non bender!"

Baatar laughed at the Avatar's reaction. "Not that kind of fight, she challenged me to a fist fight. You can imagine how embarrassed I was to be standing in front of my future mother in-law as a skinny man, with glasses and not an ounce of knowledge about how to fight."

"You won right? I mean you had to if you got to marry Su."

"Spirits no! I lost and had a broken nose and rib to prove it. She agreed to let me marry her daughter because she said I must love Su a lot to go up against the world's greatest earthbender." He placed an arm around Su's shoulder, placing a kiss to her temple. "Out of curiosity, who _is_ next in line to be head of the Beifong family?"

"It has to be Jinora right? She is the eldest of her siblings."

Lin decided to stop the speculation before it could progress into something worse. "Not necessarily. At this point in time it _is_ Jinora. But if Rohan turns out to be an earthbender, then he will take over. But if I have a female earthbender then she shall take over." Tenzin moved to place an arm around Lin's shoulder, only for her to catch it mid air. "I just had a baby five months ago. Touch me and die."

The sound of a clinking glass at the end of the table brought them back to reality. The adults turned their attention to Opal and Bolin, who were currently standing at their seats. "Bolin and I have something to tell you all."

"OPAL HAS AGREED TO MARRY ME!"

What happened next was something that the couple hadn't expected to occur. Su's four sons left the dining room, followed by Kya, Bumi, Asami, Korra and Lin's children.

Mako slammed his fists on the table, breaking everyone out of their stupor "Bo, don't be ridiculous! You're only seventeen!"

"So! I love her!"

Opal chose to speak up, feeling overwhelmed at the conflict unfolding before her. "Mum, dad, Aunt Lin, you guys haven't said anything."

"Well- uh- Opal dear umm-" Su stuttered, unsure of what to do let alone say.

Lin sensed her sister's distress, deciding to save her from this predicament. "What your mother is trying to say, is no."

"Aunt Lin, Bolin and I are in love and we want to spend the rest of our lives together."

Lin propped her chin in between her thumbs and index fingers, trying to think of a solution. "Alright, you can get married"

"Lin!"

"Hear me out Su. You two can get married but there are a few things you have to do first. I want Bolin to find a full time job. You two must have a house. Not an apartment, a house, fully payed off to. Opal you must finish your airbending training. This should take about three years, so that way you are both certain about your decision. Also, you can't get pregnant during this time." Lin cocked her to Su and Baatar. "Is this okay with you two?"

Su took Baatar's hand in hers, giving it a meaningful squeeze. "I think we can live with that."


	24. Guilty pleasure

**haha. this was fun to write. i don't smoke never have. mainly because i don't want to be like my idiot siblings. please enjoy and pretty please r&r**

* * *

Chief Lin Beifong was a woman who denied herself the pleasures that most people of her wealth took for granted. Though, she allowed herself one pleasure and boy was it a guilty one. She pulled opened her desk draw, taking out the small carton of cigarettes. Pulling out a single cigarette from the carton, she placed it in her mouth, poised to light it when her door opened. She let the cigarette fall from her mouth to her lap. "Mako, have you ever heard of knocking?"

Mako looked at the poison on her desk. "I didn't know you smoked Chief."

Lin took the packet into her hands, fiddling with it. "I don't. I was on the way to headquarters and I saw some kids daring each other to 'try it.' I confiscated them because, as you know, for anyone under eighteen it is illegal to smoke."

Mako walked up to her desk, hand stretched outwards as though she was a child who had possession of something she wasn't meant to. "I'll can put them in the contraband box."

Lin looked at his hand, hiding the disappointment in her voice. "Thank you." She placed the cigarettes regrettably in his hand, _that's ten yuans I'll never get back._ "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Tenzin called and said he had to leave the children with some acolytes. Something about a meeting with the president. And I've just clocked off, so I can drive us to Air Temple Island."

"Okay then. I'll meet you in the garage"

With that, Mako saluted her and left. Lin picked up the completed paperwork on her desk, handing them to the secretary in the lobby, she headed to the stations garage where she found Mako sitting on a bike. "Again? Why is it every time I have to drive home, there are no Satomobiles?"

Mako put his helmet on, starting the ignition to the bike "I have no idea Chief. Maybe you should learn to ride one."

"Pass" Lin swung her leg over the back of the bike, placing her hands on Mako's waist indicating she was ready.

"You should wear a helmet."

"The day I wear a helmet will be a sad day indeed. Now lets go before those acolytes put Rohan in air nomad duds."

The bike raced through the streets, swerving in and out of traffic. This caused Lin to tighten her grip on Mako's waist, making him smile at the thought of being able to scare her.

They came to an abrupt stop at the docks. Lin stepped off the bike on shaky feet. "Mako, if you ever drive like that again, I will be forced to give you a ticket."

Mako took off his helmet, leaning the bike on its kickstand. "Too scary for you Chief?"

"No. My mother throwing rocks at my head whilst I was blindfolded was scary. The ticket would be because you didn't indicate at that last intersection." She led him to a parked police boat. Hopping into the driver's seat, thankful she now gets to drive. They took off towards the island, slowing as they neared the sandy shore, parking it bow first. "Drop the anchor. I'm going to find the kids."

Lin walked up the path, finding her children playing a game of hide and seek with a few acolytes, Rohan was in the arms of a female acolyte. Lin ran forward as she saw the acolyte pull out air nomad clothes made for a baby. "Oh no you don't." Lin took her son from the air acolyte.

The acolyte let out a sigh in disappointment. "Hello Chief Beifong."

"Pema, I'd appreciate it if you stop trying to dress my son in air nomad clothing, he's an earthbender."

"Fine." Pema stood up to leave. "Oh I almost forgot. I found these in Ikki's bedroom. I doubt they are hers. Perhaps they belong to Korra or one of her friends." She held out her hand, placing the item into Lin's.

Lin looked down, trying to stop the smile that was about to grace her lips. "Thank you. I'll find out who they belong to."

Pema turned to walk away. "Smoking is a terrible habit."

Lin placed the cigarettes in the pocket on her belt, smiling at finally having her pleasure back. She looked down at her son's curious face. "This'll be our little secret. Kids! Stop harassing the acolytes"

The kids looked up at their mother, coming to a stop from circling the acolytes on their air scooters. "Sorry mum!" They decided to run off to do their own thing.

"Jinora," she stoped at the sound of her name, "can you please put Rohan in his crib? I've got to take care of something."

"I'd be more than happy to." Jinora took her baby brother into her arms, cooing at him as she walked to the house.

When Jinora's form disappeared Lin got to work. She walked to the back of the house, looking in every direction to make sure she wasn't being followed. She sighed in relief as she rounded the final corner, smiling when no one was there. She hurriedly took a cigarette from her hip, popping it into her mouth, she lit it by rubbing her metal covered wrists together, a skill she had mastered through this little secret.

She closed her eyes, drawing the smoke into her lungs, exhaling with a sigh of relief.

"Beifong!?"

Lin opened her eyes to find Korra standing in front of her. "Korra! This isn't what it looks like." She saw the Avatar's eyes flicker to the packet in her hands. "Wait a second. Are these yours!?"

Korra rubbed her neck in thought. "I won't tell if you don't"

Lin considered this for a moment "deal." She offered a single cigarette to the teen. "you can have one I'm keeping the rest. By the way stop hiding them in my daughter's room, I don't want her getting any ideas."

Korra lit the tobacco with her firebending. "Much better. So why do you smoke."

"I have four kids and a stressful job, that's why. You?"

"Mainly the job. I find smoking to be the only relaxation I get these days."

They looked to the corner of the house to see Bumi with a cigarette of his own, mumbling and cussing about someone screwing with him. "That pompous windbag. I could take him down when we were kids and I bet I could still take him."

"Bumi?"

"Linny? I didn't know you still smoke." Bumi looked at the women in front of him, a smile tugging at his lips. "And the Avatar! I think we have an A grade scandal on our hands."

"Shut up. What's causing you to smoke?"

He let out a puff of tobacco, the frown he wore before finding itself back on his face, "Your husband. He's trying to teach us a new airbending move but he has no patience as much as he likes to preach that he does. He needs to get laid… sorry."

Lin let out a laugh. "I'll tell you both something but it only stays between us." Bumi and Korra nodded their heads furiously, knowing that whatever the Chief was going to gossip about had to be juicy. "Tenzin has no idea that I know that he smokes and vice versa. But recently he's tried to give it up cold turkeyduck"

Bumi let out a laugh of his own. "No wonder why he's so uptight!"

"Bumi, Lin, Korra. I didn't know you three smoke."

The trio looked up to find Kya Leaning over the edge of the roof, a smoke hanging carelessly from her lips. Lin let out a sigh. "Hello Kya. So are you going to tell us why you smoke?"

Kya dropped beside Korra and Lin. "I've been a hippy for the past twenty years." Kya let out a giggle. "Though I didn't always smoke tobacco."

Korra let out her last breath of smoke. "So is there anyone else that smokes on this island?"

Bumi waved a hand in the air. "Pffft. No. Smoking is only for the cool kids."

As they finished their respective cigarettes, they walked off in different directions, forgetting this ever happened.


	25. Ember Island

**oh yeah. .sorry i haven't updated in a while. writer's block is about to his me i can feel it. so if you want more stories hit me up with some prompts or reviews because they are amazing motivators. hope you enjoy this whopping 3,000+ word long story. pleas R&R enjoy.**

* * *

"Lin, what are you doing out of bed?"

Lin looked at her aunt, pulling her tank top over her head with a grunt, causing Katara to immediately aid her in the task. "I'm fine. Besides, we have that trip to Ember Island tomorrow."

Katara looked at the ground. "We're not going to Ember Island anymore."

"What?! But Bumi and Kya came home just to go on this trip. It's tradition."

Katara let out a sigh. "You're right. But you're still injured. The bruises on your ribs and back haven't healed yet and neither has the stab wound on the side of your stomach."

Lin growled in response, not happy at being the reason to have their trip cancelled. "We are _not_ cancelling the trip. I'll have you and Kya to help me if the wound opens and I promise not to exert myself."

Katara knew that the trip was important to Lin, if she was begging. She threw her hands up in the air out of frustration. "Fine. If you feel any discomfort or pain you get me, or Kya. I don't want to do a healing session and find that you tried dressing the injury yourself. Deal?"

Lin put her hand out for Katara to shake. "Deal."

* * *

"I've got your bag Lin."

"Thanks Su. Tenzin you mind helping me onto Oogi?" Tenzin put an arm around her waist, mindful of the injuries that littered her body. He jumped with her onto Oogi's back. "Thank you."

Bumi plopped down next to her, placing an arm around her shoulders, causing her to wince. "Sorry, I guess you're still a bit tender."

"You think? So how is the United Forces treating you?"

"It's great! I've seen so much and I get into all sparing matches with different benders. Though none of them bend as well as you do."

Lin let out a small laugh. "Oh how I've missed your flattering compliments."

The adults got on Appa, indicating that they were ready to go.

A few hours of flying had passed. Kya and Bumi were playing thumb wars, whilst Su was asleep on her sister's lap, letting Lin run her fingers through her hair. Kya flicked Bumi on the forehead, indicating that she had won. Kya turned her attention to Lin. "So Lin, how are you feeling?"

"Physically fine. Mentally, a bit annoyed."

Kya cocked her head to the side. "How so?"

"Well, every time I wake up, I find Su in my bed. Do you have any idea how much I need my space? I've woken up a few times to find Katara standing over me, which is a tad frightening. And Tenzin and I haven't had a night to ourselves in months."

Hearing his name, Tenzin turned around from his position on Oogi. "Did you say something Lin?"

"No."

Bumi stood up, moving to sit next to Tenzin "Look! Land ho!"

Lin shook Su's form. "Wake up. We're here."

Su wiped the drool hanging from her mouth. "What? Are we there yet?"

"Yes. Also on the way back, sleep on Kya. My pants can only handle so much saliva."

Su smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

The two bison came to land on the sand. "LAND!"

Lin looked over her shoulder, shaking her head in disapproval, at the sight of her mother, face first in the ground. "Tenzin. Little help."

He brought them down onto the sand. "I take it, this will be my job for the week?"

"I know you love carrying me around everywhere."

"It's the only time I get to show my masculine side."

"SPARKY!"

Zuko groaned at the old nickname. "Sokka, just once I'd like you to call me Zuko."

"And just once I'd like Toph not to punch me hello but that's not going to happen."

As if on que, Toph punched both Sokka and Zuko in the arm. "Hello Sparky."

"Toph, it's nice to see you to." Zuko greeted the rest of the group with various handshakes and hugs, though when he came to greet Lin, she backed away. "You're not going to hug your uncle hello Lin?"

"Sorry uncle but I'm-" Too late. In an effort to stop Lin's protest, Zuko lifted her off the ground, giving her a tight squeeze. This caused Lin to cry out in pain.

Zuko released her quickly. "Are you okay?!"

Lin straightened up, keeping a hand on her side. "I'm fine. Just, shake my hand in the future."

Katara stepped forward, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "She was in an accident on the job. She'll be fine. Now why don't you show us to our rooms so we can get dressed and hit the beach."

"Uh, sure." Zuko led his guests into the large beach house. "Toph, Sokka, you two are in this one, next to you is Su. Tenzin will be across from Su's room and Lin will be in this one-"

"Actually uncle Zuko," Tenzin stepped forward fiddling nervously with his fingers. "Lin and I will be sharing a room. We're both twenty and have been with each other for a few years. It only seems, well, appropriate." In a move to ignore the protests that were about to come their way, he grabbed their bags and led Lin into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Well Airhead, that took guts."

"Umm, thanks, I think."

Lin began to undress, more than happy to rid her body of her sweat soaked clothes. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, it's just, umm, that's a lot of purple."

Lin placed a hand on the left side of her ribs, feeling the bruise that covered the front half of her body. "Does it look bad?"

He walked up to her, placing his firm hands on her waist "No, it makes you seem, colourful." He ran a light thumb over her bandage. "Is this going to scar?"

"Yeah. It will be the fifth scar since I started on the force." She leaned her head on his chest, as he trailed his fingers over the two scars that ran parallel on her shoulder blades, down to the two on her lower back. "We better get dressed, they're going to wonder what's taking us so long."

Lin walked out onto the beach, dressed in a dark green bikini, with small board shorts that had a white stripe on either side, arm in arm with Tenzin, who was wearing plain orange board shorts. Kya came bounding up to the duo "Tenzin mum wants your help with something"

Tenzin walked off to find his mother mumbling something under his breath about not getting to spend any time with his girlfriend. "She's going to ambush him with sunscreen, isn't she?"

"Yup. She told me to apply yours when I finish your healing session."

"lets get it over with then." Lin laid her towel out on the sand plopping down on it with a huff. She felt a hand void of any water, run itself over her back "uh, Kya?"

"Sorry." Kya pulled water out of the damp sand next to her, and began to heal Lin's back. "So what gang tried to take you on this time?"

Lin let out a moan as the water washed over her body. "Red Monsoons. We were ambushed during a raid and we were out numbered. Earthbender got the better of me. We managed to round them up in the end."

"Sounds nasty. I've finished with your back." Kya removed the bandages on Lin's stomach, proceeding to push her down onto the towel to allow her better access. "This looks much better then what I thought it was going to look like. I think after this session you won't have to worry about it opening, which means you can go swimming. I'll leave the bandages off for now but I want to redress it before dinner."

"Thanks Kya."

Tenzin stormed up to Kya and Lin, covered in a white cream from head to toe. "She ambushed me!"

The two girls laughed at him, finding the whole scenario hilarious. "You shouldn't laugh Lin, I still have to apply your sunscreen."

Lin groaned at Kya's words. But sat up for her to apply the offending cream. Once she was done, Lin stood up. "I feel like I'm five again."

Out of nowhere, Su ran behind them in an effort to hide from a prowling Katara. "Su, just wear the sunscreen and I won't bother you for the rest of the day."

"Aunt Katara, leave Su alone. If she gets burnt, she gets burnt." Lin smiled down at her younger sister.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me, or Kya for that matter, asking us to heal you when you get burnt." With that, she walked off, on the prowl for her next victim.

"Thanks Lin."

"You better hope you don't get burnt. So what's first on our to do list?"

"Ice cream? I'll go buy it and then we can go swimming or build sand sculptures."

Kya wrapped her arms around Su. "You're my favourite Beifong. You know that?"

Lin scoffed at hearing this. "Do you have any money?" The younger Beifong shook her head. "There is twenty yuans in my beach bag. Who's your favourite Beifong now?"

"Your mother."

"WHAT?!"

"She's the one who gave you the job, so she inadvertently pays you."

"You're lucky I like you or I'd earthbend your sorry ass to Ba Sing Se. Su, go get the ice cream please."

When Su returned with the four ice creams, she found Kya buried up to the neck in sand. "I'm not going to ask. Here." Su bent Kya out of the ground, handing her a cone. They finished their treat within a few minutes.

Bumi ran up to them, a huge grin on his face. "You guys wanna play volleyball? Parents verse kids."

They all agreed, walking over to the volleyball court. "Are you coming Lin?"

"Sorry Tez. I promised Katara I wouldn't exert myself. I'm lucky that I'm allowed to go swimming. I'll watch from the sidelines."

"Okay."

Twenty minutes passed and the parents reigned victorious. "Suck it Su!"

"Why couldn't you be one of those encouraging mothers?"

"That's why?" Toph pointed to where Katara was currently kissing a 'boo boo,' on her twenty four year old son's knee.

"I think I love you even more after seeing that."

Toph smiled triumphantly. "Damn straight you should. Now allow me to proceed with being a good mother, by beating yours and everyone else's ass in a sand-sculpting contest. Lin, get your lazy ass off that towel and get sculpting."

Aang walked over to the trio, rubbing his neck nervously. "Umm, Toph, I think if we're going to make this a contest, you and the girls should be, graded, uh, separately from the rest of us."

Toph punched him in the arm. "Whatever you say Twinkle Toes, as long as I show bagermole and Su that I'm better than them, I'm happy."

"You're an inspiration to all mothers out there Toph."

Everyone got to work on his or her sand sculptures. Zuko decided to play judge, proclaiming that it would be his 'honour.' "Three, two, one, stop sculpting."

He walked up to Sokka's sculpture first. It was large mound with a smaller mound at the front and a mouth made of little pebbles, but that was it. "Umm, Sokka what is it?"

"It's Toph! Obviously!"

Toph walked up to 'feel' the sculpture for herself. "If that's what I look like, I'm happy I can't see. I'm guessing the stones are my mouth, but where are my eyes?"

"You wound me woman. You can't see, so I thought it would be poetic to not give the sculpture any eyes."

Zuko shook his head in disapproval, moving onto Katara's and Aang's sculpture. "This is nice. You have the whole family in here, even Appa."

Katara began to well up. "They are my life."

He quickly walked over to Bumi's piece of art not wanting to see Katara cry. "This is amazing!"

"The finest ship in the United Forces fleet!" He boasted. "I even sculpted a little me at the helm."

Zuko clasped him on the back. "One day Bumi, one day."

"Tenzin, nice sculpture of Lin, though the air staff is an unusual accessory."

"Thanks uncle Zuko."

When he looked at Kya's, Zuko let out a sigh. "Nice sandcastle Kya."

"I try."

"But I think Bumi wins this round. So Toph, what did you make?"

"Check it. I made a complete replica of Republic city."

"It's nice."

Toph looked incredulously at what Zuko had said. "Nice?! No, Katara's and Aang's sculpture is 'nice,' this is pure talent."

Zuko ignored her, moving onto Lin's sculpture. He laughed at the image before him. It had Lin in her metalbending uniform with a foot on Toph's back. A position he had seen many hunters pose with their slaughtered prey. "You are an artist Lin."

"Thanks uncle Zuko but I see it as me predicting the future."

Toph came to 'see' the 'future,' for herself. She punched her daughter in the arm. "You are a smart ass."

"I learn from the best."

Zuko walked over to Su's artwork, finding a sculpture of Lin in her uniform, standing at perfect attention. "Do you like it? I thought I'd do a sculpture of my hero and Lin was the first thing that came to mind."

Lin pulled Su into a tight hug, as much as her injured body would allow. "It looks amazing."

"Thanks Lin."

"Well I think it's obvious who wins," started Zuko, "congratulations Lin. I think I speak for everyone here when I say I hope that your version of the future happens. Now lets head back to the house for dinner. Bumi and Lin get extra desert for winning."

Bumi walked next to Lin as they headed back to the house. "We're in our twenties and we get rewarded with ice cream. On the ship, we get an extra bottle of sake."

"Please. At the station we get rewarded with a week vacation and my mother pays for our drinks at the tavern. None of us want the week off though."

They sat down at the table, as servants placed their meals in front of them. They were all served koalasheep with a side salad. Tenzin leaned over to his father, a frown on his face. "Dad, there's meat on our plates."

"I known son, just try to, uh, ignore it."

Lin overheard the conversation between the two airbenders, so she took the offending piece of meat off Tenzin's plat,e onto hers and replaced it with her salad. "You're welcome."

"I love you"

"Umm, Lin, if I say I love you, will you take my meat?" They looked over to see Aang, a pleading look on his face as he held up his plate.

"Sure."

The meal was filled with laughter and conversations. Lin poured herself a glass of sake, when she felt a hand tap her on the arm. "What can I help you with Su?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd be cool and pour me a small glass of alcohol."

"Too bad I'm not cool. Hey mum?"

Toph put down her own glass of liquor, her trademark smirk playing on her lips. "What's up?"

"I was wanting to know, because it's a special occasion, can Su have a small glass of sake?"

"As long as it's a small glass, sure."

Su had a look of bewilderment on her face. "How did you get her to agree to that so fast?! I've asked mum in the past a bunch of times and always got a no."

Lin poured her a small glass of sake, giggling as she did so. "Because, I'm the no nonsense cop, who is a stickler for the rules. So mum knows I'm going to stick to our agreement."

Su took a sip of her drink, immediately coughing as it ran down her throat. Bumi clapped her on the back as though it would help the young girl out. "Take it easy Beifong junior, that has to last you until bed time, which for you is in ten minutes."

"Haha Bumi, you're so funny."

"I find it cute that you think I'm kidding. Hey aunt Toph, it's nearly ten o'clock."

"Go get ready for bed Su."

Su glared at Bumi before turning her attention back to her mother. "But mum!"

"No buts. Now get to bed, or would you prefer I tuck you in."

Su groaned as she trudged back to her bedroom, leaving a table full of adults laughing at her predicament. Feeling bad for her little sister, Lin stood up. "Well Tenzin and I are going to bed too." Tenzin opened his mouth, ready to argue with her. "Unless he wants to sleep on the couch tonight." She raised an eyebrow, daring him to challenge her. He stood up as Toph to made a whip sound effect with her mouth, complete with hand gesture.

They entered their shared bedroom, not bothering to turn on the lights, as they got dressed into their pyjamas. "Damnit."

Tenzin pulled his pants on as the word left her mouth. "Are you okay Lin?"

Lin sighed in annoyance. "Kya forgot to bandage my wound and I promised your mother I wouldn't do it and I can't be stuffed going out there in my pyjamas. "

Tenzin rummaged through her bag, remembering that he saw a bandage in there earlier. Once he located the object, he pulled it out with gusto. "I could do it."

Lin nodded her head in agreement, letting him manoeuvre her so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, with her standing in between his legs. He closed his legs as he admired his work, what he didn't expect was for Lin to sit on his lap and begin kissing his neck. "So much for not exerting yourself."

"It's been over a month, forgive me if I'm taking a risk in an effort to have an intimate moment with my boyfriend." Tenzin fell back onto the mattress, moving them so they now lay in the middle of the bed, covering them in the expensive blankets. He shuddered as she ran her fingers over his chest. Working her way down to the hem of his pants, when the door creaked open. Lin rolled off of Tenzin. "Shit."

"Lin?"

"Yes Su?"

"Can I uh, sleep with you guys?"

Lin pulled back the blankets in response. Su jumped in the bed, instantly clinging to her sister's side. "Umm Su, I know you're a cuddly person but you need to sleep with your limbs to yourself."

Su quickly caught on, remembering that her sister was injured. "Sorry. Are you sure you and Tenzin are okay with me sleeping in here?"

Out of nowhere Tenzin let out an audible _oof. _"Tenzin and I don't mind at all but when we get back to Republic City, we're going to get you sleeping in your own bed again."

Su let out a sigh. "You know why I have nightmares Lin. I can't help it. I'm not like you. I can't shrug this off like it never happened. What if next time you don't come home."

Tenzin propped his head up on his hand, looking in the direction he guessed Su to be. "Su, you have to understand that Lin is very capable in her line of work. She has other officers watching her back and they've recently added two waterbenders to every squad to handle injuries. I was apprehensive at first, when she joined the force but trusting her abilities helps me sleep at night. If you feel like you still can't sleep, you are more than welcome to meditate with me about it."

"Thanks Tenzin." Su yawned, closing her eyes. "Goodnight." The trio slept in peace until the late ours of the morning.


	26. Show and tell

**please R&R. hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Mum!" No reply. Jinora and Ikki shared a look. They walked to the end of the bed where their mother's feet poked out into the open. They began tickling her feet, eliciting a groan from her. "Mum, you have to get up."

"Why? I have nothing important planned for the day, so why do I have to get up?" She asked, sitting up to lean against her headboard.

Jinora tugged on her mother's hand. "You volunteered at our school today."

"What!? I don't remember signing up for anything at your school." Ikki looked away, a sheepish grin on her face. Lin let out a sigh, taking note of the expression on her youngest daughter's face. "What did you do?"

"Well, I asked you if I could take your armour in to show and tell and you said you would if you volunteered and I thought because you're going to be home for the next five months, that you wouldn't mind volunteering." Finished Ikki, taking in a deep breath of air.

"you have a lot of nerve, you know that?" stated Lin, moving to get up from the bed, which she found difficult due to her seven month pregnant stomach.

Ikki looked down, tears swelling in her eyes. "Sorry."

Seeing her daughter upset, caused a pang in her chest. She pulled her daughters in for a hug "I'm not angry at you Ikki, I just wish you had told me earlier. That goes for you to Jinora. Go get ready for school, I'll be out in a minute."

The girls smiled up at their mother. "Thank you!" They both shouted, bounding down the hall, dodging acolytes as they went.

"Lin?" Came a voice from the door of the bedroom.

"Hey Kya."

Kya ventured further into the room, smirking as she leaned against the doorframe. "Do you need a hand?"

"No" Lin tried to stand under her own power but failed to do so, due to the dip in the bed her extra weight made. She gave up "I might need a hand."

Kya let out a small giggle. "You know, there is nothing wrong with asking for help." She received a grunt in return. "So what did you do to make the girls so happy." Asked Kya, moving to help Lin stand.

"I agreed to volunteer at their school and bring my armour in to show and tell for Ikki." She answered, putting on a dress that accommodated her large stomach.

"Sounds like fun. Can I tag along?"

"Fine." Lin went to pick up her chest plate, only to have Kya stop her in her tracks.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm picking up my suit. Why?"

"I told you that you couldn't do any heavy lifting." Kya picked up the armour for her, letting out a grunt in the process. "Why is this so heavy? I've seen you and aunt Toph pick it up like it was nothing."

"Without metalbending, the armour can weigh up to ten kilos. With metalbending it only weighs… nothing." She flexed her hand in the direction of the metal, causing it to move towards her. She took it in her hands, giving Kya a smug smirk.

"If you weren't pregnant, I'd tackle you."

"Blame your brother for that one." She replied walking out the door "Ikki, Jinora! Let's go!" Ikki was the first to arrive, jumping in her spot in excitement. "Where is your sister?"

"I'm right here."

The two adults looked up to see Jinora dragging her backpack along the ground. "Let me help you honey." Kya picked up the bag for her niece. "Are you taking the library with you?" She joked.

"It's only ten books."

"Right, only ten."

"Mum, we need to go now or we'll miss the ferry." Ikki pointed out, pulling on her mothers moss green dress.

* * *

Kya and Lin walked into the school grounds as Ikki and Jinora ran off in the direction of their friends. "Wow! I can't believe how much this place has changed. What made you want to send them here?" Kya questioned, taking in her surroundings

"It was a good school, even if the people weren't."

"Remember when Bumi broke a window with a boomerang?"

"Oh yeah." Lin pointed at a window on the second floor. "I think it was that one."

Kya began laughing loud and hard.

"What are you laughing at?" Lin queried, unsure of the sudden outburst of laughter.

"I was just remembering how a friend and I, stole the boys clothes from the locker room when they were swimming and hid them in the girls locker room."

"You were an evil bit-" Lin was interrupted when she felt something tap her on the arm. She looked down to see a small boy staring up at her in awe. "Can I help you?"

"Lee!" A woman ran up to the child, panting heavily. "How many times have I told you not to run off like that?"

"But mum, look."

The woman followed the young boys hand to find it pointing at Lin. "Chief Beifong! I'm uh, really sorry about my son. You see, Lee is a really big fan of yours and wants to become an officer like you."

Lin looked down at the boy, taking in his appearance. "Is that so? Well, Lee, what type of bender are you?"

"I'm a- I'm umm- I'm a firebender."

"Wow, a firebender! We don't get many of those in the force but let me tell you something, if you really want to be an officer on my team, you have to practise really hard. Can you do that?" Lee nodded furiously. "Good. Now go play with your friends."

"Thank you Chief Beifong. I'm Hotoku. My son is in Ikki's class with miss Wu." Lin was about to reply when the school bell rang. "Well I guess I'll see you inside. Ikki has been talking about you volunteering all week."

"Naw, hear that Lin? Your little girl has been talking about you all week."

"Shut it Kya."

Jinora ran up to her mother, pulling her to the direction of her classroom. "You're with me for the first half of the day and then after recess you and Aunt Kya can switch."

"Okay, okay. Jinora, I can't walk as fast as I used to."

She quickly let go of her mother's hand. "Sorry."

"It's okay. You go sit down and I'm going to see where I can out my armour." Lin walked up to who she suspected the teacher was. "Ms. Hala?"

The teacher turned around from the black bored, glasses perched on her nose. "Oh yes. Chief Beifong, thank you for volunteering today." She caught sight of the armour in the pregnant woman's hands. "Would you like me to put that away for you?" Lin didn't get the chance to reply. "Wow this is really heavy. I'll put it in this closet for you. Take a seat on Jinora's table and we can get the day started."

"Uh, thanks." She took a seat next to her daughter, clearly uncomfortable in the tiny seats meant for smaller humans.

"Now class, today's first activity is to write a story of your choice and when you finish, our volunteers will proof read them. You have an hour, go."

Lin looked at the back of the room, to find two volunteers talking at the tea making station. "Hey mum?"

"Hmm? Yes Jinora?"

"Did I spell inconspicuous right?"

Lin looked over at her daughter's work, nodding her approval. "Good work. I'll be right back." She walked over to the tea station, making herself a cup of the warm goodness.

"You're Chief Beifong, right?" Asked a plump woman, hair going down do her buttocks.

"Yes, I am. And you are?"

"I'm Yama, Zatla's my daughter." She gestured to the woman of her right. "And this is Ying, Wang's mother."

Lin stretched her arm out, shaking each of the women's hands "Nice to meet you both." _Maybe this volunteering thing won't be so bad after all._

* * *

When the recess bell rang, Lin stormed outside with a scowl on her face and armour in hand. She spotted Kya on the other side of the school grounds, wearing an identical scowl to her own. "I just spent two hours listening to stupid people and their opinions to how I should raise my kids. Not how all kids should be raised, just mine in particular. So why are you scowling?"

"A kid got to second base with me during hand painting time. I just spent the last twenty minutes in the bathroom washing off the green paint. We were never this bad."

"Of course not. Aunt Katara would torture us and my mother would have watched and laughed if we did anything like that."

"The closest we got to that, was when Tenzin left a hickey on your neck when you were fifteen. He got the sex talk from dad, a lesson about responsibility from my mother and aunt Toph made sure to make him feel as uncomfortable as possible about sex. And you got off scot-free."

Lin laughed at the memory. "Tenzin wouldn't touch me for a month. Or look at me for that matter." The bell signalling recess was over sounded throughout the school grounds. "Off to the torture dungeons we go."

Ikki ran up to her mother with the use of airbending. "Ikki, you shouldn't be airbending on the school grounds."

"Sorry aunt Kya. I'm just really excited. I'm first on the list for show and tell when we get inside."

"I'm coming Ikki." She turned her attention back to Kya. "I'll see you at the school's gates at the end of the day." Lin followed Ikki into the classroom, to find all the children congregating on the floor in front of the teacher.

"Now class it's that time of the day where five of your fellow classmates, have something very special to share. Ikki Beifong, do you have something to share?"

"Yes miss Wu." Lin took this as her que to walk to the front of the class, where she placed her armour on a nearby table. "This is my mother's armour. It is very special because it is the only one that is black because she is the Chief of police. It can only be taken on and off with metalbending and it has cables on the back that are also controlled by metalbending. Any questions?"

Hands instantly flew into the air. Ikki pointed at a random classmate. "What happens if the bender is hurt and they, um, need to get it off but no metalbenders are around?"

Ikki looked at her mother, clearly not knowing the answer. Lin stepped forward. "The armour has a discrete locking mechanism, that only myself and a few medical staff know how to activate it."

"Why?"

"Well the armour is there to protect us. We wouldn't want them to know how to unlock it."

Why?"

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Have you ever broken someone's arm?"

"Have you ever cut someone in half with the cables?"

Sensing Lin's growing distress over barrage of questions, miss Wu intervened. "That's enough questions. Please thank Ikki and Chief Beifong for sharing with us."

* * *

Lin walked over to the school's gates where Kya waited with Jinora. "So how was your day?"

"Turns out the kid in Ikki's class had an older brother."

"Think of it this way, it's the most action you've had in a few months."

Kya began walking towards the docks, as Jinora and Ikki ran a few metres ahead of them. "So how was show and tell?"

Lin let out a groan. "Those kids were more interested in learning if I killed someone or if it was possible to kill someone with the cables. When did kids become so interested in death?"

"You know what cheers me up?"

"What?"

Kya began smiling at the idea. "Rainbow ice cream!"

Jinora and Ikki rejoiced at their aunt's outburst. "Fine. But you better eat dinner!"


	27. Family talks

**can you people please R&R? is it really too much to type 'good' and send? :(**

* * *

"Hello Jinora, Kai." Lin looked between the two, noticing a blush on their cheeks. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing mum. We were just uh, talking."

Lin squinted at them. "Okay then. Well dinner is in an hour and I'm cooking, so we're having noodles."

She was about to turn away but Jinora stopped her in her tracks. "Actually mum."

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if Kai joins us?"

Lin looked Kai up and down. "I guess that would be okay. Why don't you two get dressed out of your flight suits."

Lin walked into the house to find Korra and Asami talking over a cup of tea. "Hello girls."

Korra looked up to see Lin walking into the kitchen. "Please tell me you're cooking and not just making tea."

"Yes I'm cooking. Why is it such a big deal?"

"Your meals have meat in them. That's why it's such a big deal. Do you need any help?"

"If you and Asami are that bored, then you two can clean the dishes from lunch that I bet are still in the sink."

* * *

Lin had nearly finished making dinner, when all of spirit world broke loose. Water began to fly around the kitchen between Korra and Asami. Cables flew at their wrists, stopping their ministrations. "What do you two think you're doing?"

Korra began to blush. "She slapped my ass, so I thought payback was called for."

Lin looked at Asami. "We were just having some good natured fun."

She released them from her cables. "Korra, clean up this mess and get the food onto the table. I'm going to put my armour away."

"Hey Lin?"

"Ugh, what Korra?"

"There are thirteen plates, so who is the extra plate for?"

"Jinora invited Kai."

* * *

Lin looked over at her son, to find him with a chopstick in each hand, stabbing the meat in his bowl. "Do you need some help Rohan?" She asked, gesturing to her empty bowl, proof of her amazing skills with the utensils.

"Maybe." Lin took his right hand, adjusting the chopsticks to their proper position. "Thank you." She placed a kiss on his cheek in kind.

Tenzin looked up from his empty bowl, at the boy sitting next to his oldest daughter "So Kai, how old are you now?"

"Fifteen… sir."

"Oh, that's the same age as Jinora. So what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Kya began slapping Bumi on the back, trying to help him clear his throat. "Tenzin, you have to make sure people don't have food in their mouth when asking things like that. We nearly lost Bumi here."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind knowing either." All eyes flew to Lin, though she appeared not to have noticed. "It might explain that little blemish under your collar, Jinora."

Mako stood up from his seat, lifting Rohan onto his shoulders. "Hey guys, I found tree number ten thousand five hundred and fifty three growing on the other side of the island. Lets go check it out to make sure I wasn't wrong."

Everyone filed out of the room, leaving behind a fuming Tenzin, an amused Lin and two blushing teens. "It's not what you think dad. It's just a mosquito bite."

"That's the same excuse I used with my mother. I to forgot that she was a human lie detector." Jinora looked under the table to find her mother's feet bare. "Hey Tenzin, what did your father say to you when our parents found out you gave me a hickey?"

Tenzin looked over to his wife, catching on quickly. "Well, it went something along the lines of, you are a growing man and your body is going through changes-"

Jinora looked at her father, hands clasped together in a begging gesture. "Dad, please don't."

Tenzin ignored his daughter's begging. "You will have started to get hair in different places by now and I want you to know this is completely natural. Now woman on the other hand are completely different. They will start to bleed once a month, for the period of one week. Funny enough, it is actually called a period." This particular talk went on for a further ten minutes. "All I'm saying, is that you can flirt, even kiss if you must, but I don't want you bringing home any babies or diseases."

Kai looked at Tenzin, a smirk playing on his lips. "I totally understand sir and you have nothing to worry about. Jinora and I have talked and we are waiting until we are eighteen."

Lin's eyes widened at hearing the mature response. "That's very, mature, of you."

"Well yeah. Until then, we will be totally safe."

Lin cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"We're waiting until we are eighteen to have kids. Isn't that what we are talking about?"

Lin stood, stretching her arms above hear head, flexing as she did so. "You may want to start running."

"What?" Two rocks whizzed passed Kai's head, embedding themselves into the wall. He didn't wait another second as he took off outside.

Lin chased the young boy out the door, into the front yard. Five minutes later and she reappeared inside, brushing the dirt off her shoulders. "Jinora, you're grounded."

Jinora looked at the door, expecting her boyfriend to walk in at any moment. When he didn't, she began to worry. "What did you do to Kai?"

"He's grounded."

Jinora peaked outside, to see Kai's head sticking up from the ground, the rest of his body buried in the ground. She deadpanned at the sight. "You meant literally."


	28. STOP ANNOYING ME!

**just gonna say it now. this is shit. but please r&r i give my word as a fan of Lok that the next one will be better.**

* * *

"What are you doing here Tenzin?"

"I came to keep an eye on you."

Lin brushed passed him, picking up the paperwork off her desk. "And why do you feel the need to do so?"

Tenzin took in a deep breath. "Lin, you're six months pregnant with our first child. I want to be around if-"

Tenzin was cut off by Chief Toph Beifong's commanding voice. "Captain Beifong!"

"Chief!"

"I need you to take the new lily livers through some drills in the training grounds."

"Yes Chief."

Tenzin blocked her path. "Chief Beifong, I think it would be best for Lin to take it easy, maybe she could just do paperwork."

Toph looked in Lin's general direction. "Captain, I'll leave this matter up to you. Have fun."

A smirk tugged at Lin's lips. Flexing her arm, a cable wrapped itself around Tenzin's wrist. "You're under arrest for interfering with police business until further notice."

"But Lin!"

She marched him into a holding cell, tossing him a coin to operate the payphone with. "You get one phone call. Use it wisely." And with that she walked off to the training grounds.

* * *

"Good work Men. I want you to run drill number five. Team no armour will hold the hostage. Team armour will disarm all captors and then rescue the hostage. Officer Jun, thanks to your terrible performance in the last drill, you get to be the hostage."

They were about to start when Katara and Kya burst into the grounds "What do you think you are doing Lin?!"

"That's Captain Beifong aunt Katara"

"I don't care! Who throws the father of their child in jail! And what do you think you are doing instructing drills?!"

"I'm doing my job."

Katara took hold of Lin's arm, trying to drag her away from the training grounds. "You're coming home with me to relax."

Lin encased her feet in earth, preventing Katara from pulling her away. "Officer Jun, congratulations you are no longer the hostage. Please escort Master Katara to the holding cell with Master Tenzin until I decide to release them."

Officer Jun removed the sock from his mouth, much to the annoyance of his fellow officers. "Yes Captain!"

"And what are you doing here Kya?" She asked, ignoring Katara's screaming and kicking as she was hauled off.

"I came to see how you were and to see how this little guy was doing." Kya reached a hand out to touch Lin's stomach, only to have it caught mid air.

"I've spent the last three months with air acolytes touching my stomach. No more! Officer Kanla, please take Master Kya to the same cell." Kya didn't put up the same fight as her mother had. Instead she smiled, as she was lead to the cells. "What are you all standing around for?! Song you're the hostage. Now move!"

* * *

Lin plopped down in the chair across from her mother's desk, propping her feet onto the desk taking a bite of her sandwich. "How was the training drills badgermole?"

"They would have been fine if Kya and Katara hadn't shown up."

"So the rumours are true. 'Fierce Captain Beifong imprisons the father, aunt and grandmother of future child' now that is a good headline."

"I'm over people treating me differently now that I'm six months pregnant. There isn't much difference between the fifth and sixth month. The next person to annoy me in the slightest will be thrown in jail."

Toph let out a laugh. "My money is on Bumi."

"I'm going with Sokka. Hundred yuans?"

"Deal."

Just as they shook hands in agreement, Bumi burst into the room drunk off his face. "Linny! How's Bumi junior? Aunt Toph! Still blind I see, even if you can't!" Before Lin could move to arrest him, her mother decked him, sufficiently knocking him out.

She wrapped a cable around his ankle, dragging him towards the cells. "I'll forget the bet, if you forget me punching his lights out?"

"From what I saw he fell on his face."

"I knew I liked you for some reason."

* * *

"Hey Lin!"

"Uncle Sokka. Please tell me you're not here to tell me to take it easy."

"Nah. I know better than to tell a pregnant Beifong to take it easy."

Lin gave him a small smile in thanks. "So why are you here?"

Just as Toph was walking past the duo, he smacked her bottom. "I have a hot date."

Lin grimaced at what she knew was coming. Her mother grabbed the front of Sokka's jacket, bringing him down to her level. "You do not touch me when you are in the company of my officers. You're under arrest for sexual assault. Officer Lee, take him to the cells." Toph walked over to her daughter's desk. "So Lin, I think we have had a pretty good day. One charge of drunk and disorderly conduct, one count of sexual assault and three counts of interfering with police business. Wanna go get some food?"

Lin picked up her jacket, following her mother out the door. "You know, Kya was smiling when she was taken to the cell. What were they doing when you felt them?"

"I think she was putting makeup on Tenzin. I felt her smearing something on his lips."

"He deserved it."


	29. The kidnapping

**this story was originally written for my kyalin fic 'don't touch my feet' but i understand mot people don't like the pairing so i adapted it for Linzin. this bitch is 4k so pleeaaaaaaase R&R. i promised you an amazing chapter and this is my best yet. DEDICATED TO Amme92**

* * *

Lin woke with a start, bolting upright in bed, knocking the man's arms off of her. Her chest heaved heavily, as her body was covered in sweat. A hand rubbed small circles on her back in comfort. "Lin, honey. Are you okay?"

Lin looked at the man next to her before letting out a groan and collapsing back on the bed to look at the ceiling. "Just a memory."

Tenzin hovered over her, running a hand along Lin's side. "Do you want to talk about it?" He was met with silence. "Is it about the scars on your feet?" He received a glare.

"Tenzin, please ju-"

"No Lin. This is eating you up inside. I haven't said anything but I know you have been having nightmares since we moved in together and they are getting more frequent. Save yourself some pain and talk to me. Please."

Lin let out a sigh, allowing Tenzin to wrap an arm around her waist, bringing her close. "I was eight and Su was four-

"_Su, wake up!"_

_Su looked at the girl standing over her. "Lin? Is mum home yet?"_

"_Don't worry about that now. I need you to listen to me and do everything I say."_

_The younger Beifong sat up on her bed. "Are we playing a game?"_

"_Yes, we're playing a game. I need you to hide under mum's bed. You need to close your eyes and whatever you hear, you do not move, you do not talk, don't even breath."_

"_Lin, I'm scared."_

_Lin grabbed her sister's hand, leading her to their mother's bedroom. "I know but I need you to be brave."_

_Su got settled under the bed when there was a bang on the front door. Lin ran out into the hall to find the front door off its hinges. Two men stood in the doorway. "What do we have here? Hey Lang, is that the Chief's bastard kid?" Hearing this, Lin threw a rock at one of the men, who dodged it with ease. "Yeah, that's definitely one of 'em."_

_A man that looked of Water Tribe decent ran forward, freezing Lin's hand to the wall opposite of Toph's bedroom, giving Su a clear view of what was happening. A skinnier man walked up to her, pressing her against the wall, leaning in close enough for Lin to smell his terrible breathe. "So where is your little sister?" Lin spat in his face, in return this earned her a punch to the jaw, causing blood to form in her mouth and trickle to the floor in clumps. "Now lets try that again. Where is your sister?"_

_Lin looked up at him, tears threatening to fall but her will power was stronger than to let these creeps watch her cry. "She's at a, sleepover."_

"_What do we do with the kid Lang?"_

"_We'll take her to headquarters. We'll use her to send a message to Chief Bitchfong. Show her we aren't happy about Yakone's trial." _

_Before Lin could even begin to panic, she was knocked out._

* * *

Toph woke up to silence and her version of darkness. She let out a groan as she sat up, only to feel someone pushing her back down on the mattress. "Toph, just relax for a moment, at least until I finish checking you over."

"Sugar Queen? Where's Sokka? What happened to Yakone?"

Toph felt water rush over her body, letting out a sigh as it helped her muscles relax. "Sokka is okay. He woke up ten minutes ago. Aang took away Yakone's bending and is in police custody."

"That bastard bloodbended me. Didn't he?" It was a question that didn't require an answer. "Where are my kids and what time is it?"

"_It's eleven at night and the kids are at home. We'll go check on them when we are finished here."_

_Toph shoved Katara away from her, getting up from the bed. "Not happening. Yakone could have sent his lackeys to find them. I need to go feel for myself that they are okay."_

_Toph's armour attached itself to her body with a single gesture. "Fine but we're coming with you."_

"_Whatever."_

_They walked outside to find Aang and Sokka talking next to Appa. Sokka walked up to Toph embracing her in a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. "It's great to see you up and about."_

"_Not now Sokka, we have to go home and check on the girls."_

_They climbed onto Appa as Aang commanded the old bison to fly towards the Beifong family home. Sokka sat close to Toph, bringing her close to his body. "Are you okay?"_

"_No. I have this pit in the bottom of my stomach. Something is wrong."_

_Within a minute, Appa landed at the large Beifong family home on the outskirts of the city. Toph got off, running into the house. "I feel Suyin but I can't feel Lin." The gaang followed Toph up the stairs to her bedroom, missing the blood that was in the hall. Something that didn't go missed by Katara, Aang, and Sokka. Toph reached for her daughter, who was still cowering under the bed with her eyes closed. Her hand was slapped away when it came in contact with Suyin's body. "Su, baby it's me. It's mum."_

_Su crawled out from under her bed, eyes still closed. "Can I open my eyes now?"_

"_Yes you can." Toph lifted her daughter into her arms as she cried into her mother's chest, not wanting to let go. "Where is Lin?"_

_Su cried harder. "She told me to hide under your bed and keep my eyes closed. She told the two bad men I was at a sleepover. They took her. They said they were taking her to their head quarters."_

_Sokka placed a hand on Toph's shoulder, grasping her full attention. "Toph, you need to feel this." Katara took Su from her mother's arms as Sokka led her to the still wet blood on the halls floor. Taking her hand, he pulled her down to kneel, helping her touch the wet, sticky substance. "There isn't much, so I don't think she is badly injured."_

_Toph stood up. Going into police mode, she walked over to Su. "Suyin, listen to me very carefully. Did those men say whom they were doing this for?"_

_Su sniffled as she answered her mother. "They said it was for some a man called Yakone."_

_Aang walked over to Toph. "What do you want to do?"_

"_We're going to the Red Monsoon's HQ. Su will stay on Appa whilst we get Lin."_

"_Toph, I will fly Su to Air Temple Island on my glider. I don't think it is a good idea for Su to be there. We don't know what we're up against."_

"_Do what you have to do Aang."_

_He took Su into his arms. "I'll see you at their HQ." And with that her was off, leaving the rest of their group to travel on Appa._

* * *

_It was the tenth punch Lin had received to the face, that was now so swollen she couldn't see. Though it didn't stop her from trying to stay awake as the darkness called to her. "Wow Lang, this kid knows how to take a beating. Hasn't even sobbed."_

"_I know." A blade appeared in Lang's hand. "Look what I bought today. I've been waiting to put it to the test. And looks like I have my chance." He bent down, taking one of Lin's feet into his hands, he trailed the flat part of the blade along the arch of the foot. "I hear your mother sees with her feet. I wonder if you can do the same thing." The blade began to slice into the foot, causing Lin to cry out in pain for the first time since being captured_

_Lang punched her in the face again, knocking some her teeth from their gums. "Shut up you bitch." He looked down to find the blood of the young girl pouring over his friend's hands as he sliced wildly at her foot. "Hey Lee, I call shotgun on the right foot"_

_Lee tossed the blade to him, taking over Lee's position in beating the young girl. "Have at it."_

_Lang was done with Lin's foot in a matter of minutes before standing up. "I'm getting bored. The kid's no fun if she doesn't fight back." He stood behind Lin, not noticing her hands were now free from where they were tied to the chair, he placed the blade to her throat._

* * *

_Toph marched up to the Red Monsoon's headquarters. The blades of her uniform drawn. "Toph, don't seek revenge. You need to be rational."_

_Toph let out a growl. "Shut up Aang." She kicked the door down before scanning the room for bodies. "No one is here. Damnit! I can't get a good look on these floor boards." They followed her to a door that led to the HQ's cellar. "I can feel two men in there with Lin. Get ready to attack." She burst through the door, leading with her shoulder. A blade began slashing wildly at the air of where they stood. _

"_Who's there?! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_

_Toph halted the blade with her bending. "Lin. It's me badgermole, it's me." She walked forward, placing a hand on her daughter's face. "Oh spirits."_

_Katara walked over to the young girl, water at the ready to heal her wounds. She took one of Lin's hands in her own, only to have Lin pull away. "Lin, it's Katara. Let me heal your wounds." She began to heal where the ropes had cut into the skin, a clear sign of how she released the bonds._

_Lin looked in Katara's general direction. "Please tell me uncle Aang isn't here."_

_Katara looked over at her husband, to find him staring down at the bodies, before looking at Lin in anger. He turned away, walking out of the headquarters, Sokka hot on his heals._

_Toph traced Lin's face, finding that it didn't resemble the face she had felt for the passed eight years. "Can you not see?"_

_Lin relaxed into her mother's touch. "No." She began to cry as she uttered her next words. "I killed them."_

"_Shhhhh. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." Lin fell forward into her mother's arms as she passed out from the pain. "Lin?!"_

"_It's okay Toph. Her body is hibernating in an effort to heal. She was so strong to stay awake for so long. If she hadn't…"_

_Toph lifted her daughter into her arms, taking her outside she earthbended them onto Appa's saddle. She laid her down before tracing Lin's body with her hands, feeling every bruise, every bump, every break and every cut. When she came to Lin's feet, she allowed silent tears to fall. Sokka sat next to her, pulling her close as she cried into his chest. "They did this because of me. It's all my fault."_

_They flew back to Air Temple Island in silence, as Katara continued healing Lin's fragile body._

_They landed in silence. Toph allowed Sokka to carry Lin's body into the house, following a few meters behind._

"_Toph?"_

"_What do you want Aang?"_

"_Lin took another human's life."_

_Toph stopped in her tracks, turning towards the Avatar. "What of it Aang? Would you have preferred it if it were Lin we found dead instead of those fuckers? Is that what you want?"_

"_No, I jus-"_

"_Then shut the fuck up."_

_Toph followed Katara into the healing room, just as Sokka was placing her daughter on the bed. "Is she going to be okay?"_

"_Yes. She will be sore for a couple of days and very tired but she'll be fine."_

_Toph sat next to Lin, combing her fingers through her hair. "Mum?"_

_Toph put a foot to the ground, feeling the familiar shape of her youngest daughter. "Go back to bed sweetie."_

"_I can't sleep." She walked closer to the bed, only for Sokka to block her path, picking her up._

"_Let's get you to bed."_

_She tried peaking over his shoulder, only to have Katara's form block her line of eyesight. "Is Lin okay?"_

"_She will be."_

_Katara moved to heal Lin's head, taking note of the young girl's expression. "I think she's having a nightmare."_

_Toph ran a hand gently over Lin's face, feeling it contort and relax repeatedly. She bent down to whisper into her ear. "Lin, baby, I'm here, there is nothing to be afraid of, you're safe." _

_Lin instantly relaxed at the sound of her mother's calming words. "Are you okay Toph?"_

_She wiped away her tears. "I couldn't protect her. I promised her every night that I would protect her, that I would be there if she ever needed me and I broke that promise."_

_Katara placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Toph, I know where you're coming from, but you need to know we can't always protect them." Katara removed her hands from Lin's body. "I've done all I can for now. I'll go set up a bed for you and Sokka."_

"_No thanks." Toph got onto the bed, pulling her daughter close to her body. "I'm going to stay here tonight."_

_As Katara left the room, she looked back at her friend, a tear sliding down her face at the sight of Toph cradling her broken daughter._

"_Are you okay honey?"_

_Katara let out a gasp at being startled. "Aang! Don't sneak up on me like that."_

_Aang put an arm around her shoulders, leading her back to their bedroom. "You didn't answer my question earlier."_

_Katara looked up at him as she put on her pyjamas. "Not really. I just can't imagine the position Lin must have been in to kill another human being. And Toph feels terrible for not being able to protect her. Now Toph and Lin have the scars on the bottom of her feet to remind them of the incident, everyday they practice."_

_Aang lay down on the bed next to her, pulling her close. "I know. I can't get the image out of my head. How does a young girl take someone else's life? She's a murderer Katara."_

_Katara looked at her husband in shock. "How can you say that? Did you really want to tell our children that they would never see their friend again? Or that Su will never get to grow up with her big sister at her side? If she hadn't have killed them, then she wouldn't be here and Toph would have killed the men where they stood without a second thought." _

"_That doesn't stop the fact she murdered someone."_

"_Get out."_

_Aang looked incredulously at her. "What?!"_

"_Go sleep on the couch. I can't share a bed with someone so unreasonable."_

_Aang left with a huff. Not understanding why everyone is against him._

* * *

_Toph awoke to someone shaking her. "Toph."_

"_Hmm, Katara? What time is it?"_

"_It's noon." Toph pressed the hand Lin wasn't using as a pillow against her face, rubbing the sleep from her eyes._

"_We have to go to the station. I have a report to write with Sokka's help and we need to take your statement as you were the healer that assessed the situation." Toph placed a hand on Lin's back, rubbing small circles to wake her up gently. "Come on badgermole, I need you to wake up for me."_

_Lin's eyes fluttered open, only to close as her face contorted in pain. "Aunt Katara, I'm in a lot of pain."_

_Hands covered in water glossed over her small frame. "Where is most of your pain?"_

"_My chest and feet." Katara nodded, deciding to heal Lin's chest first._

_Toph let out a breath of air. "Lin, I understand you may not want to talk about this, but I need you to tell me what happened."_

_Lin looked away from her mother. "I was waiting for you to come home when I felt two men walking up the path. My first thought was to make sure Su was safe. The two men's names were Lang and Lee. They took me to their hideout and they started beating me." A silent tear ran down Lin's cheek, quickly wiped away by Katara, offering a comforting smile to continue. "One of them pulled out a knife and said it was to send a message to 'Chief Bitchfong.' He then started cutting my foot. And then the other one had a go at my other foot, whilst the other man started beating me again. At that point I wanted to close my eyes and give up. I was so tired trying to keep myself awake. I was so desperate to get free as they tortured me, that I tore my arms up trying to get free. I felt the knife against my throat, and I knew I had to do something. It was either them or me. I managed to feel the earth fragments in the knife. I couldn't see the men, so I commanded the knife to cut the air around me. I could hear them screaming and then nothing. Next thing I know, you guys appeared. That's all I remember. I'm sorry mum."_

"_You have nothing to be sorry for badgermole."_

"_Yes I do. My first time metalbending and I took someone's life."_

_Toph knew she couldn't win this argument, so she came up with an idea to hopefully make her daughter feel better. "Well kid, I never actually witnessed you metalbending. So how about in a couple of weeks, you show me what you can do with my metal cables?"_

_Lin perked up at the idea. "Your police Chief ones?"_

"_Uh-huh."_

_Katara finished the healing session within a few minutes. "How are you feeling Lin?"_

"_Better."_

_Katara placed a light kiss on the young girl's cheek. "Fantastic." She looked up at Toph. "We should get going."_

_Lin began to panic. "Where are you going!?"_

"_Relax. We need to fill out some paperwork about last night. We shouldn't be more than two hours. And Aang will be here to look after you. In the mean time, no getting out of bed. Your ribs are still fragile and one wrong step could break them again. I'm pretty sure you don't want that to happen again."_

_Lin let out a sigh. "No. It hurt too much the first time."_

_Katara began to walk out of the room but not before giving Lin a sad look. Something that wasn't missed by Lin. "I'll meet you at the docks Toph."_

_Toph bent down, giving Lin a kiss on the nose that was meant to be a kiss on the mouth. "I missed, didn't I?"_

_Lin giggled at the disappointed face Toph made. "A bit lower."_

_Toph kissed her again, this time right on target. "I'll see you later. Try and get some sleep."_

"_Yes mother."_

_Lin relaxed back onto the mattress, sleep taking over quickly._

_An hour passed before Aang walked into the room, a plate of food in hand. He placed the plate on the bedside table, but not before Lin's feet caught his eyes. He walked over to the feet, squatting so he was level with them. He took note of the scars shapes. Some were wide, indicating where her feet had been deeply cut. He reached a hand out to touch them. _

_When his hand made contact with the appendage, Lin let out a yell before rolling off the bed, landing on the floor with a resounding thud and a crack, soon followed by heavy gasps and tears._

"_Oh spirits Lin!" Aang quickly picked her up, placing her on the bed. His hands were soon covered in the water Katara had used earlier, as he got to work on fixing what he had done. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that." _

_Lin's breathing began to even out, as the pressure on her lungs began to subside. "I'm okay. Just don't touch my feet again."_

_A moment of awkward silence passed before Aang spoke up, still working on her chest. "You know, your mother once told me the same thing."_

_Lin looked at Aang, now interested in what he had to say. "What did you do?"_

"_I may have tried to tickle her feet. I ended up being buried in the ground for hours. She later told me that it felt like someone was gouging out her eyes. So why did you freak out when I touched your feet?" _

_Lin looked away. "It's like someone is about to cut them again. When they cut up my feet, they didn't grab them roughly, they grabbed them gently like my mum does. I don't want anyone touching them ever again."_

"_Sorry. I-"_

_Lin interrupted him. "I heard you and aunt Katara last night. You called me a murderer." Aang looked down in shame. "And you're wrong. I am not a murderer, I'm a protector. I protected Su from them and I protected myself from getting killed."_

"_I understand but why didn't you wait for us to free you?"_

"_I DID WAIT FOR YOU!" Aang stepped back at the sudden outburst. "I THOUGHT THAT MY MOTHER WOULD COME AND SAVE ME. I THOUGHT, 'IF SHE DOESN'T MAKE IT THEN UNCLE ANNG WILL.' BUT YOU DIDN'T! NO ONE DID!" Lin took in a deep breath of air, calming herself down. "I didn't shed one tear when they hurt me, not one. The first time I cried was when I killed them, because I thought 'what would uncle Aang think of me?' and now I know."_

"_Lin, I'm so sorry we didn't get to you in time. But you have to understand how I feel-"_

_Lin cut him off again. "This isn't about you, this is about me."_

_Aang sighed at his predicament. "I'm sorry. You're right, this isn't about me. I'm sorry you had to take someone's life._

_The door suddenly opened, revealing Su with a small paper bag in her hand. "Lin! You're awake!" Su climbed onto the bed, sitting next to her sister's side. "Look what one of the lotus guards gave me." She took a piece of sealblubber jerky out of the bag, putting it in her sister's hand. "She was really nice and said she knew how much we love this stuff."_

"_Thank you Su."_

_Aang moved to exit the room. "If you ever need to talk or meditate about what happened I'm right here."_

_Lin lifted her head to look at him, noticing he had the same sad look that Katara gave her earlier. "Thank you, Aang."_

"_Hey Lin, what happened last night?" _

_Lin took a bite of her jerky before answering her little sister. "Nothing happened. Those guys couldn't lay a hand on me because mum rescued me and kicked those guys butts."_

_Knowing this was a lie, Su decided to go along with it, knowing her sister only lied if she had a good reason. "Awesome!"_

"_Yeah, it was. Now give me some of that jerky, I'm not eating that fruit Aang brought in."_

* * *

"My first time metal bending, I killed two men. I didn't get to see the same reaction mum had when Su began to metalbend, and I never called Aang 'uncle Aang' again. I couldn't bring myself to forgive him for calling me a murderer."

Tenzin looked down at Lin. "Where were I and my siblings?"

"I think you were at the South Pole visiting your grandfather."

Tenzin traced the scars on Lin's face before leaning in to capture her lips with his own. Lin didn't return the kiss. Instead she took to rolling them over, burying her face in Tenzin's back. "I just want to hold you tonight."

Tenzin didn't argue. He took Lin's hand in his own, bringing it to rest under Tenzin's chin with his own. It was the best sleep Lin had had in a long time.


	30. We good?

**i wanted to write something on how Lin and Toph settled arguments. m mother and i have screaming matches filled with tears and ends in hugs. i think toph and Lin wouldn't be open to that idea. please r&r.**

* * *

Lin let out a hiss as the needle pierced the flesh on her back, trying to close the wound on her right shoulder blade, when a knock sounded on the bathroom door. "Lin! I need to brush my hair. Open up!"

Lin hastened her movements with the use of her metalbending. She looked her work over in the mirror. Not as clean as the other wounds she had stitched up in the past but it would have to do for now. She slipped on her light green tunic, just as Su managed to unlock the door with metalbending. She looked her sister up and down. "What are you doing?"

"I was brushing my teeth."

Su took a step closer, standing on her toes she took in a whiff of air. "You might want to brush again. Your breath smells."

Lin playfully nudged her sister. "You're one to talk."

Su was about to retort when their mother's voice came from down the hall. "Girls, hurry up! Sokka and I aren't getting any younger." They heard giggling from both adults and instantly shuddered at what they could be doing.

The two girls ran down the stairs to see their mother and Sokka kissing. Lin clasped a hand around Su's eyes. "You two are really disgusting."

Toph broke away from Sokka, her signature smirk playing on her lips. "Well if you two spent less time in the bathroom, you wouldn't have to Sokka and I kissing. Now lets go before Sugar Queen gets her undies in a bunch."

* * *

"Hello Lin."

She leaned up, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Tez."

"How was your day?"

"It was good. Saved a kid from getting beaten to death by five triad members. Poor kid was just trying to protect his little sister."

Tenzin opened the door for her and the rest of the Beifong family. "Are they both okay?"

"Yeah. I found an orphanage for them on the outskirts of the city, away from the triads."

They both took a seat at the dining table, adults sitting on one side, children on the other. "I'm just happy you're safe."

"What did you do today?"

"Showed the new acolytes around the island. The women keep hitting on me though."

Lin smirked as she brought her glass to her mouth. "You're lying."

A blush found its way onto his cheeks. "There may have been a male among the women that has a thing for me."

Lin let out a giggle. "Do you like him back?"

"You are not funny." He brought an arm around her waist, drawing her close. "You should know I only have eyes for you."

"That is ridiculously corny."

Katara entered the dining room with various foods in hand. "I made sea prunes, turtle duck and salad." Majority of the people at the table cringed at the mention of sea prunes, only Sokka and Kya perked up when hearing the dish.

They all digged into their meals, talking in between mouthfuls of food. Half an hour passed before Katara brought in small plates of moon peach pie. When she came to place Lin's desert in front of her, something caught her eye on the back of the young girls shirt. "Lin, you're bleeding."

Lin turned around to look her aunt in the eye. "What?"

"You're bleeding on your back. Let me heal it for you."

Lin was about to protest when her mother stood up, speaking through gritted teeth. "Lets go." The three women walked into the healing room. "Shirt and bindings off Lin"

Lin whirled around to look at her mother in disbelief. "What!?"

Toph glared at her the best she could. "Now."

Lin did as she was told, making sure her back was facing the two women. A gasp came from Katara when she saw jagged deep scars on the young girls back, all appearing as though they had been stitched with the use of metalbending. Her mother stepped forward placing a firm hand on her daughter's back, feeling each scar as though she could read the history behind each one. "It's not as bad as it feels or looks."

Toph pushed Lin towards the bed, forcing her to lie down on the bed. "Katara, if you'd be so kind to heal this idiots wounds, that would be great."

"Umm- this is going to sting a little."

Toph came to stand next to her friend. "It's just a cut, why would it hurt?"

"It would appear that Lin had stitched it herself not that long ago, so I'm going to have to tug at it to remove the stitching."

Lin let out a sigh. "Can we just get this over and done with already?"

"Don't sass me Sergeant. You are in no position to demand anything at this point. You're lucky I'm not suspending you without pay."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I'm your mother."

Lin's face contorted into a scowl. "And a terrible one at that."

Katara looked up from Lin's back to face her. "Lin that is really unfa-"

Lin ignored her. "You left me to look after Su when she was born. I had to take care of myself, make my own meals and yours, along with taking care of the house. You were just someone who donated your genes to me."

Toph didn't know how to respond, as she knew her daughter was telling the truth. "You're right, I was never a great mother, I wasn't even a good mother. But that doesn't stop me from being a great Chief, your Chief. And I take care of my officers. So shut up and let Katara heal you."

Lin chose to stand up, putting her clothes back on. "We're done here." She went to exit the room, only to have her mother grasp her arm in a firm hold. "Let go of me, _now_."

"Make me." Lin swung her around, allowing Toph to be slammed into the wall next to the door, causing her mother to release her hold on her.

"Stay down." Toph ignored her, deciding to tackle Lin through the walls to outside, both landing on the ground in a heap.

The two began to engage in hand-to-hand combat as their family members came out to watch. "You are a real pain in the ass, you know that?"

"Just some of those genes you passed down to me." Lin tripped Toph, causing her to fall on her back, bringing Lin down with her. They began rolling around on the ground, trying to get the best of each other, until Toph leaned down and kissed Lin on the cheek, surprising her so she was able to pin Lin on the ground. Toph rolled off of her, collapsing onto the earth. "I win."

"You cheated."

"I just used my opponents weakness against them. I remember when you were a little kid and we used to do this whenever one of us was angry with the other. You even won a few."

Lin gave her mother a sideways glance. "I had forgotten about that. I'm sorry what I said earlier, about you being a terrible mother."

"Yeah and I'm sorry for not giving you and Su enough of my time. Maybe it will change now that you two are older… much older. But promise me no more stitching yourself up. We have enough medical staff to do that for us. And besi-" Toph was silenced when water was poured over hers and Lin's bodies. "What the heck Sugar Queen!"

"You two destroyed two walls! I want them fixed before you go home!"

Toph 'looked' at Lin "kill joy." This caused Lin to laugh. "We good?"

"Yeah we're good."


	31. Comfort in small gestures

**my bad. accidentally uploaded we good twice. this is my new chapter. i hope you enjoy and please r&r**

* * *

It was two in the morning. Everyone was peacefully asleep in Republic City, apart from a four-year-old Lin, silently crying in her sleep as she clutched her stuffed badgermole to her chest. This crying didn't go unheard by the only other human being in the house. Toph pushed open the bedroom door, coming to sit next to Lin on the bed. She decided to place a hand over the young girls beating chest, trying to feel the discomfort she was in, only to find the strong organ to be beating fast and erratic. Toph let out a sigh. This had been the fourth night in a row that she had found her daughter in a state of terror. She always wondered what caused her daughter to have these nightmares but she only got silence from the young girl when she asked.

Not knowing what to do to help Lin, Toph moved into the kitchen, picking up the phone, she dialled the number for Air Temple Island, hoping to speak to the one person that may know what to do. A sleepy mumble voice came across the line. "Mm, hello?"

"Twinkle toes, it's Toph. Can I please talk to Katara?"

A moment of silence passed before the waterbender's voice spoke. "Toph? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Relax. It's Lin. She's crying in her sleep. I think she is having a nightmare and I have no idea what to do. The last time I woke her up, she totally freaked out and wouldn't sleep for the next twenty four hours. I'm stumped."

Katara pondered for a moment, trying to come up with a solution to help her friend. "I have an idea, but may require you to get a bit mushy."

"Katara, Lin is my daughter and I love her. I hate seeing her like this, so tell me what to do."

"Well-"

Toph entered Lin's room for the second time that night, finding Lin in the same position as when she left. Toph brushed Lin's cheek, causing her to stir from her sleep. _So shaking someone isn't the only way to wake someone up. _"Mum? What are you doing here?"

"Hey there badgermole. You were having a nightmare." Lin remained silent. Toph picked Lin up into her arms, along with her stuffed toy.

Lin leaned against her mother, still exhausted from not sleeping for an extended period of time. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to a place where you can have a good nights sleep and where you can feel safe." They entered Toph's bedroom and to Lin's surprise, she was placed onto the bed.

"I thought you didn't like me sleeping in your bed."

"Don't worry about me. This is all about you right now." Toph crawled in beside her, allowing Lin to clutch to her body. "Do you want to talk about it badgermole?" Again she was met with silence. "Honey, it's not good to keep these things to yourself. I know I always tell you to be tough and hard like a rock but sometimes it's okay to let our defences fall."

Lin buried her face into her mother's shirt, ashamed of what she had to say. "I'm afraid of the dark. I close my eyes and there is this monster and he's hurting you. But all I see is darkness. I can only hear your screams. His face is mangled, like he's had a hundred ice daggers scratch at his face. He was tall like three meters tall. And he took you away. I tried to save you but every time I got close he hurt me. I couldn't save you. I couldn't even save myself." Silent tears began to fall down the young girl's face, causing her mother's shirt to become damp.

"Oh Lin. I'm so sorry for being the crux of your nightmares. I truly wish you didn't have to have these dreams."

Lin looked up at her mother with hopeful eyes. "Can you fix it? Like you fix everything?"

Toph leaned down, burying her face in her only daughter's hair. "I wish I could but this is something only you have control over. I can help you but only to a certain point."

"What do I have to do?"

"Well I'm not too sure to be honest. You need to get mentally stronger, to the point where you can control your dreams. Maybe uncle Twinkle Toes can help. He's very good when it comes to things like this. For now, all I want you to do is close your eyes and sleep."

"But I'm afraid to sleep."

Toph pulled Lin as close to her as possible. "I will be here when you wake up. I will be here when you have a nightmare and I will always be here to protect you."

Lin rolled over onto her side, her mother following suit. They shared so many likenesses, that it included the same sleeping position. Toph's long, strong arm found its home on Lin's torso, allowing her hand to focus on Lin's heartbeat as it began to slow down to a steady rhythm. Toph soon followed Lin into the land of sleep, happy she had helped Lin find peace in slumber.


	32. Division

**this was requested by Anonnim. the sneaky bastard played four of us into writing Lin and Su after the coronation. though i find it funny that we were all tricked. haha well played. hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Lin entered the hotel that was currently housing her sister, an annoying prince and a dictator. She found her sister sitting in the lobby, looking down at her hands, which were currently clasped in her lap. Something she did whenever she was upset.

Lin felt sorry for her little sister, she had lost her eldest son to the terrible dictator, she rarely gets to see her only daughter and she was so far from home. She came to stand in front of Su, kneeling down so she could look her little sister in the eye. She took one of her hands in her own, grabbing her attention. "You're coming home with me tonight."

Su didn't meet her eyes, instead she stood, allowing Lin to guide her out of the hotel with an arm around her waist, to the police car Lin drove. They travelled in silence. Not wanting to talk about the day's events.

Lin parked the car next to the curb, getting out to lead her sister into her large home. Lin unlocked the heavy wooden door, allowing her sister to enter first. "There is some leftovers in the fridge. I'll call the hotel and request that they deliver your suitcases here. In the mean time you can borrow a pair of my pyjamas."

"Thanks Lin."

Lin gave a curt nod in reply. Su followed her to her bedroom as Lin made her way to get dressed out of her uniform. She opened a dresser draw, pulling out a pair of plain white pants and top, handing them to her sibling. "You can get dressed in the guest bedroom across the hall."

Su found Lin in the kitchen warming up some leftover soup on the stove. "Your pyjamas are a bit big on me."

Lin turned around to find the top Su was wearing slipping off of her shoulder, as she tried to readjust it. "I got mums broad figure, you got grandmas skinny figure so don't blame me that they don't fit you."

Su scoffed at the comment. Ever since they were children Lin had always been bigger than her in every aspect. Height, muscles, weight even in the chest. It's what made Lin stand out as the 'bigger' sister. "Do you have any alcohol?"

"I think there is some beer in the fridge."

"No wine?" Lin looked at her sister as though she had grown a second head. "That's right, cops only drink beer of hard liquor. So what are you making anyway?"

"Turtle duck soup. Is that okay your majesty?"

Su rolled her eyes at the nickname. Lin had first called her, 'her majesty' when she was four and couldn't tie her shoelaces, with her mother never having to wear shoes, Lin was her only option. "You're not funny."

Lin playfully nudged her with her elbow. "That's what you think. Go sit in the lounge room, I'll be there soon." Su did as she was told. Lin walked into the room, earthbending two bowls in the air as she held two bottles of beer.

Su took her bowl and began eating as though it were her last meal. "I've got to say, I've missed your cooking."

Lin slurped her own soup, a bit taken aback at what her sister had just said. "Surely your chef's food is better than mine?"

"Yeah but it doesn't have that feel of a family meal."

The two finished their food in silence until Su took a sip of her beer, grimacing as it found its way down her throat. Lin laughed as she took a swig from her own bottle. "You never really had a taste for beer."

"Unlike you who came home with mother once or twice drunk off your faces from 'a good day at work.' What did you two even do that was so good?"

Lin laughed harder at the statement. "That was our code for 'too much fucking paperwork lets leave it to the rookies and get drunk.' I think uncle Sokka joined in once or twice. He could never out drink us though. But the look on aunt Katara's face was worth it when he came to her to have his hangover fixed." Silence filled the room at the mention of Sokka. Both girls were very close to the man when he was alive. He made their mother happy, helped them with their homework and he even taught Lin how to drive. "I miss him."

"I do to."

Lin looked down at the empty bottle in her hands. "You know he was your father right?"

"Yeah, I know. I played dumb because I knew mum never wanted us to know who our fathers were. I think she would feel guilty if I got to grow up knowing who my father was, whilst you didn't know who yours was. Do you ever wish you knew who your father was?"

Lin shook her head. "If he wanted to be apart of my life or if he wanted to be with mum he wouldn't have left. I don't want someone in my life like that." She looked up to see tears rolling down Su's cheeks.

"I miss him so much." Lin placed their empty bottles on the coffee table before bringing her sister in close, allowing her to cry into her chest. "I only knew him for fifteen years. He never learnt that I was his daughter, or how much I loved him. When Bataar junior was born, I saw Sokka in him. And as he grew up it began to show how much of Sokka was really in him. He told terrible jokes but we still laughed because they were so terrible. He had the same goofy laugh and silly grin as he grew up. And he is so smart. He kept coming up with all these new ideas on how to improve the city. It was amazing. And now I've lost him to a dictator."

"She's a bitch."

"She really is. If mum was here, she'd kick Kuvira's ass before she knew what hit her." Su let out a sigh. "I don't want her last name to be Beifong."

Lin stroked Su's hair in comfort. "I know. If you want, I can denounce Baatar's last name. I have the power you know."

"Kuvira's the bitch, not me. I just wish they weren't getting married and that he'd return home. She wants to take over Zaofu."

"You're kidding." It was a statement, not a question. "There is nothing she can bargain with. You have your own farmers so she can't take away your food and you have your own army. If she values her life she would stay away."

Hours passed that was filled with various conversations between the two. Some made them laugh and smile whilst others made them cry. Lin looked up at the clock to find it was two in the morning. "We should get to bed. We've had a long day and no doubt Raiko will be yelling at me to stop Kuvira."

Lin helped Su to her feet, her little sister already falling asleep where she stood. "Can I sleep in your room? Like when we were kids and I had a bad day?"

Knowing this would be a one off thing, Lin agreed, even if she wasn't one for sharing her bed. "Just like old times."

They both laid down on the bed, sighing in content as the mattress began to fit to the contours of their backs. Lin was about to slip into sleep when Su decided to speak. "Hey Lin?"

"What Su?"

"Can I ask you something?"

_I swear if this is going to be a sleepless night filled by questions, I'm going to need a lot of coffee in the morning. _"You just did."

"Like I said earlier, you are not funny." The room became eerily silent before Su spoke. "Do you still hate me for giving you those scars?"

Lin groaned at the question. They had been over this a million times since they reconciled three years ago and Su still felt guilty. Lin rolled over to face Su, deciding to put this to bed once and for all. "No, I do not hate you. This wasn't the first scar you gave me and I doubt it would be the last. Now close your eyes and sleep."

Su did as she was told, happy that Lin reassured her about the incident that divided them for thirty years.


	33. Shut it!

**I hope you enjoy this. i apologise for taking my time with this. i started a new oneshot series called 'item found.' check it out and leave a prompt. R&R**

* * *

It was the day after Lin had received her scars and she was still reeling over the whole ordeal. Hoping that Tenzin could take her mind off of it, she headed over to Air Temple Island.

She opened the door to the family home, to be greeted by various looks from Aang, Katara and Tenzin. Tenzin was the first to snap out of it. "Hello Lin, would you care to eat dinner with us?"

Lin looked at the empty spot on Tenzin's left, across from his parents. "Sure." She sat down, giving him a kiss on the cheek, which allowed Aang and Katara to get a good look and Lin's bandaged cheek.

Katara handed Lin a plate of food, still not being able to tear her eyes away from the young woman's face. "So Lin, uh, how have you been lately?"

Lin deadpanned at her aunt, allowing he voice to ooze with sarcasm. "I've been just dandy."

Aang and Katara shared a look. Aang coughed nervously as he gained the courage to ask her what happened to her face. "So Lin, that's a very large bandage you have there. What happened?"

Lin let her hand drop to under the table, taking Tenzin's hand in her own for support. But at the last second, decided to tell them the story, the way her mother tells stories when she doesn't want to go into detail. "Arrested Su for running with some gang members, she cut the cable, it flung back and caught my cheek. So when is Bumi's ship getting in?"

Katara went into over protective mode. "What?! What did your mother do? Where is Su now? Did you get that looked at by a healer?" Lin didn't get a chance to answer these questions, as Katara began to tear away at the bandage on her face to look at it herself. Trusting the Beifong women in the past about their injuries had been a mistake. Lin hissed when Katara's hands accidentally grazed her cheek. "Sorry." Her hands were soon covered in water as she began to close the wounds and take away the pain. "So what was your mother's reaction to this?"

"She wasn't happy with either of us," she gestured to the wound on her face, "but I haven't told her about this. And I'd appreciate it if you don't tell her. As much as she likes to be tough and act as though she doesn't care, I know she will freak out and I don't want to put her through that. It's bad enough she is sending Su to our grandparents house." Lin regretted those words as soon as they left her mouth.

Five minutes of Aang trying and failing to calm his wife down passed. He succeeded by speaking to Lin himself. "Lin, how do you feel about this situation?" Katara glared at him before going back to healing Lin's cheek.

Lin scowled t the table in front of her. "I'm not sure how to feel about the whole thing. I'm still angry with Su for not taking responsibility for her actions and for scarring me. But I'm also angry at Chief- I mean mum for not punishing her. I'm caught between a rock and a hard place and there is no bending my way out of it." Lin looked up at her uncle, smirking as she spoke. "Have you got any of that Avatar wisdom talking to you yet?"

Aang grinned at her. "I believe this situation will work itself out. Are you staying the night? Bumi gets back tomorrow and your mother will be coming over to greet him. Those two have always gotten along so well it's frightening. Sokka doesn't help either."

Lin smiled at the memories of Toph and Bumi pulling pranks with one another and cracking jokes. "Might as well."

Tenzin stood up to lead Lin to his room that they occasionally shared. Tenzin walked into the bathroom that joined onto the bedroom so he could take a quick shower. When he remerged, he found Lin looking at the newly healed scars on her face in the mirror. He came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist. "They don't look too bad. They make you look… appealing in an unusual way. I can't put my finger on it."

Lin turned around in his arms. "I'm going to take a shower and I want you to join me."

"But I just had a shower." Lin cocked an eyebrow. "Never mind. That was one of the most stupidest things I have ever said."

It was seven in the morning when the their small family gathered on the docks to greet Bumi. Toph walked up to Aang, punching him hard in the arm. "I hope your kid knows how lucky he is to get me out of bed so early Twinkle Toes."

"I'm sure he appreciates it Toph." Aang began kicking the ground with his foot nervously.

"Spill it Twinkle Toes."

"Lin told me what happened with Su."

Toph let her head fall forward. "Ugh. You were going to find out sooner or later. Might as well be sooner. Is the little badgermole still angry at me?"

"Yeah. But I think it will work itself out. Is Su still in town?"

"Nah. I put her on the train as soon as she had her bags packed. But it's for the best. My parents are the only ones strict enough to handle her. I just hope I did the right thing for once."

Even though Aang new he would suffer in the future for this, he drew Toph into a tight hug and to his surprise she returned it. "You do what you think is right and that is all we can do as parents." He released her when he heard Lin's voice.

"Hello chief."

"Hello Lin. Nice to see you are still angry at me."

"You can't see anything aunt Toph." Bumi walked up to them, duffle bag flung over his shoulder as he smacked her on the back in good gest. He took in the sight before him. Everyone other than Kya, who was off travelling, and Su was there. They noticed that Bumi was looking for Su and then locked eyes on Lin's scars. Everyone started giving him hand gestures to shut up but this was Bumi they were dealing with. "Those look like some angry scars you got on your face there Lin."

"WHAT SCARS?!"

Lin groaned. "Shit."


	34. Sickness

**sorry i haven't updated in such a long time. i have been working on other stories. if you like this story so much you should check out my other story 'eighteen and pregnant.' cause that shit is about to get dark. thank you to my beta reader amme92. if it weren't for her this story would be too crowded. hope you enjoy and leave a review :D.**

* * *

"Lin?"

Lin didn't move from her position on Tenzin's chest to answer the girl at her bedroom door. "It's the middle of the night. What do you want?"

"I don't feel well. I think I caught Ikki's cold."

Lin pushed her self off of Tenzin, resulting in an _oof _from her husband. "Sorry Tez." She got out of her bed and walked to Korra to get a better look at the, supposably, sick Avatar. She placed her cool hand on Korra's forehead. Korra sighed at the cold touch on her sweaty brow. "You're really burning up."

"I could have told you that."

"Do you really want to be a smart ass right now?" Korra fell forward as fatigue began to take over her. Lin wrapped an arm around her in order to keep her upright. "Come on kid, let's get you back to bed."

"Mhm."

Lin aided Korra back to her bedroom.

Lin looked down at the girl in her arms that was currently drooling on her shoulder due to her blocked nose. "How did I end up taking care of other people's kid?"

"Lin? I think I'm going to throw up."

Hearing this, she hurried Korra into her bedroom and helped her get under the covers. She then went to the bathroom and found a bucket for her to throw up in when she felt the need to do so. "The bucket is right next to your bed. I'll be back with some tea."

"Okay. And Lin, thanks."

Lin made her way to the kitchen, only to find that someone was currently occupying the space. "What are you doing up?"

Asami looked up from her cup of tea. "I'm not feeling well. What are you doing up?"

Lin started rummaging through the cupboards in search for clean cups. "Korra woke me up complaining that she wasn't feeling well, so I'm making her some tea."

"I think everyone caught Ikki's flu."

"It would appear so." Lin put on the kettle and decided to try her hand at small talk. "How are you feeling?"

"I've got a sore tummy but nothing too bad."

"Would you like another cup of tea?"

Asami let out a yawn before she answered. "I'm good. I think I will go back to bed. Thanks for the offer though."

Lin gave her a curt nod before turning her attention back to the tea just as the kettle began to whistle. She prepared the teen a cup of tea.

When she opened Korra's door, her ears were met with the sounds of heaving. She placed the tea on the nightstand before hurrying into the bathroom and returning with a damp cloth. She sat down next to her on the bed and placed the cloth on the back of Korra's neck. Much to the relief of the young girl. When the dry heaving stopped, she placed the tea in her hands. "Drink. It's healthier to throw up with something in your stomach."

Korra groaned but did as she was told. Sighing in relief as the liquid soothed her sore throat. "Sorry I woke you up."

"I was already awake, Tenzin can be a loud snorer at times." Korra giggled but it soon turned into throwing up. "Let it all out."

When she was done, she collapsed against Lin, totally spent. "Ugh. I feel terrible. Make it stop."

"No can do. You're just going to have to ride it out."

"I don't wanna."

"Tough." It was five minutes later when Lin heard Korra's breathing become soft and rhythmic. She removed herself from the bed and helped Korra under the blankets. Just as she was about to leave the room, a soft voice called out to her.

"Can you sleep with me tonight?"

"You're seventeen. You should be able to sleep on your own."

"I'd ask my mother but she isn't here. Please, just this once?"

Lin let out a sigh in defeat. She either slept with a teen and got some sleep or went back to her snoring husband and got no sleep. Korra it is. "Just this once and we speak of it to no one."

Korra gave a nod in confirmation. Lin got under the covers, falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Lin awoke to the sound of snickering. She cracked an eye open to find the Avatar snuggling into her side and resting her head on her chest. She cracked her other eye open to find Tenzin grinning down at her, with a camera set up. "You look adorable." There was a flash of light and Lin instantly knew her reputation of being a badass, was over.

"Ugh. I was having a very nice sleep until you woke me up. And if that picture finds its way into police headquarters, I will kill you."

"I'd never do that to you. But you have to admit, you're turning soft if you willingly slept with Korra."

Lin removed Korra from her person and then stood up. "She guilt tripped me into it. She brought up that her mother was in the South Pole. What time is it?"

"It's only nine. You still have three hours until work."

"Mum?"

Tenzin stepped to the side to reveal their daughter, Ikki, rubbing her eyes and holding a stuffed badgermole. Lin walked up to her and hoisted her onto her waist. "How are you feeling honey?"

"Better. But I'm really hungry. Can you make me some porridge? Please?"

"Of course." Lin carried Ikki outside of the bedroom. She stopped and turned back to Tenzin. "I was serious when I said I'd kill you if that photo made its way into head quarters."


	35. Commando

**i thought we needed some cutesy shit on this site. so enjoy some tokka. and leave a review :). also in case you didn't know, i have another story called eighteen and pregnant which is a Linzin fic. check it out**

* * *

Toph opened the front door to her home totally drenched from head to toe. As soon as she crossed the threshold she bent her uniform off. "Mum! You're home!"

"You don't say." Toph knew it wasn't fair to use sarcasm on her six year old daughter but she had a terrible day. Still, she knelt down and held her arms open, beckoning Lin into them. Lin held her mother as tightly as her little arms allowed. "How was school, badgermole?"

"It was great. I learnt how to add numbers higher than ten. I got an A plus. I was the only one in my class who did it perfectly."

"That's my girl. Now why don't you set up the fire and I'll be with you in a moment to light it."

"Okay!"

"Spirits I love that kid." Toph walked into the kitchen to find Sokka at the helm of the stove. "Hey good lookin' whatcha got cookin?"

"You must have had a terrible day if you are rhyming and calling me good looking."

Toph wrapped her arms around his torso from behind, burying her face into his back. "Ah! You're wet!"

Toph ignored him, not caring about his personal comfort. "You have no idea. Winter rain and officers don't go well together. The rookies didn't want to preform simple tasks because, and I quote, 'it's too cold for criminals to be out.' Totally ridiculous. A bunch of lily livers. So what are you making?"

"Gooseduck soup. I thought we could eat by the fire."

"Sounds fantastic. I'm going to go check on Su."

"She's still in her crib."

"Thanks meathead." Toph trudged down the hall, wiping water off her body as she went. When she opened the door, she heard little gurgling noises coming from the one year old. She picked her up and instantly began cooing at her. "Did my kid have a good sleep? I bet you did. Unlike me. I had to put up with Sokka's cold feet constantly trying to steal warmth from mine." She carried Su into the living room where Lin had finished setting the wood, now waiting for it to be lit. "Lin, can you hold Su while is start the fire?"

"Sure." Toph handed Su to her older sister. "She's gotten t really big."

"Sure has badgermole." With a few movements of her hands, the spark rocks ignited the wood in the fireplace. "How does it look Lin?"

"It looks great. A few more minutes and it will be really big."

"Sweet. I'm going to get dressed in my pyjamas and dry off. Are you in your pyjamas?"

"Yup. I'm wearing the ones you got me a few weeks ago. The ones with the badgermoles."

"I'll be back. Stay away from the fire."

Toph returned to find Sokka had just finished making dinner and had handed Lin her bowl, and was about to dig into his own. "You could have waited for me."

"You're talking to meat and sarcasm guy over here. When food is involved, there is no waiting. And you're wearing the new silk robe I bought you."

Toph plopped down next to him, accepting the bowl of soup he handed her. "Thanks. And this robe might be the greatest thing you have ever bought me. It's very soft and smooth."

"I'm glad you like it. You told me once that you liked soft and smooth items and I knew that you needed a new robe, so I put two and two together."

"Hey mum," Lin's voice distracted the two adults from their conversation. "Can we roast marshmallows after we finish our soup?"

"Sounds good." Toph put down her bowl and then took to feeding Su her mashed potato. "Hey Sokka, isn't it weird that Su hasn't started walking yet? I mean, Lin was Ten months old when she started, so shouldn't Su be the same?"

"Relax Toph. She's a very… chilled baby. She probably can't be bothered walking."

"Mum, I'm done eating, can I get the marshmallows now?"

"Okay, but take our bowls with you."

Toph waited until Lin was out of earshot, before leaning into Sokka's side. "I'm not wearing anything under this robe. If you convince Lin to go to bed early, we could have some fun before I am too tired."

Sokka sucked in a sharp breath. "Hey Lin! Hurry up."

"I have them." Said Lin, skipping into the lounge room, skewers in one hand, and bag of marshmallows in the other. Just as she was about to skewer one of the soft balls of sugar, Sokka stopped her.

"Hey Lin, I have a better idea. And the best part is, they wont get burnt." Lin had a bad habit of burning the treats, so any prevention on Sokka's part was welcomed. He pulled her onto his lap and then pulled out his sword from its sheath that lay next to him. He then put marshmallows on the blade. "They should cook evenly which means crispy on the outside, soft and gooey on the inside." She watched in awe as he put the blade into the fire. "Would you like to help me?"

She wordlessly put her hands over his, as he let his hands relax slightly so she felt as though she had control. After a minute, they were ready. They pulled the blade out of the fire carefully. "They look amazing. Can I have one?" Sokka gave her a nod. She popped one of them in her mouth, enjoying the heat that came with it. "This tastes awesome. Mum you have to try this."

"Thanks but I'm fine. I'm going to put Su in her crib and then I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too long."

Lin and Sokka finished the marshmallows in a few minutes. "Alright Lin, off to bed."

Lin failed to hide the yawn in her voice as her eyes began to droop. "Do I have to?"

"Yes you do."

"Carry me?" Sokka smiled. He always hoped that she'd remain the same size so he could put her to sleep every night. He picked her up into his strong arms and carried her to her room. When he placed her under the covers, she was snoring lightly. He smiled, thankful he didn't have to tell her a bedtime story.

He practically sprinted to his bedroom, eager to kick the night's festivities into action. When he opened the door he found Toph sprawled out on the bed snoring. Sokka couldn't help but smile. He always thought she looked adorable when she slept. Sokka got into bed after he took his shirt and pants off, along with his hair tie, allowing his hair to flow freely. He smiled again as she rolled over and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Toph."


	36. Adopted

**i have this theory that Lin could be a bit of a bitch as a kid. so i looked back on my memories of when my sisters were total bitches to me an this came up. has this happened to any of you? let me know in the little box at the bottom of this. enjoy.**

* * *

"Lin, I want to play a game."

"That's nice."

"I want you to play with me."

Lin looked up from her homework, to look at her younger sister who was holding a ball of all things. "I don't want to play. I have homework that is due on Monday."

"Mum said that you have to look after me." Suyin shot her a smirk, knowing that this would cause Lin to stop what she is doing, and play with her.

"Yes, she told me to look after you, she didn't say anything about me playing with you."

"But mum-"

Lin got a great idea on how to get Su to stop annoying her. "You mean _my _mum."

Su cocked her head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"We were going to tell you when you were a big kid like me," said the ten year old to the five year old, "but I think you are already old enough. Mum isn't your real mum. You're adopted."

Tears began to spring into Su's eyes. "I'm not adopted!"

"Are you sure? Look at how dark your skin is compared to mine and mums. And your eyes. They aren't a bright green like grandma's and grandpa's. They're a dark green. And you can't metalbend either."

Su ran off crying, whilst Lin went back to doing her homework, a smile on her lips.

Toph came home at four o'clock totally exhausted and now she had to entertain two children. She expected them to run up to her as soon as she came home like they did every other day. She felt Lin in the kitchen still doing homework. _That kid needs to get a life. _"Hey badgermole."

"Hey mum!" She got off her chair and hugged her mother. "How many bad guys did you beat up today?"

"Not enough if you ask me. What is Su doing outside?"

"I think she's playing with her ball."

Toph shrugged off her armour before going outside where she found Su sitting under a tree. She took a seat next to her and rested her back against the trunk of the tree. "Hey kid. I missed you meeting me at the door. Are you okay?"

"I'm not your kid and you're not my mother."

Toph was taken aback by her youngest daughter's words. "What do you mean I'm not your mother?"

"We look nothing alike! I have dark skin and you have light skin. I have dark green eyes and Lin has light green eyes. I look nothing like you."

"I have no idea if that is true or not but I can tell you that I went through nine months of discomfort to have you, so I don't appreciate you thinking you are adopted." It then occurred to Toph that she had no idea how her daughter conjured up this bizarre idea. "What makes you think you were adopted in the first place?"

"Lin said-"

Lin was finishing her last page of homework when she felt something smack her on the back of her head. "Ouch. What was that for?"

"You're adopted. I thought the pain in the back of your head would dell the pain of knowing you're not a Beifong. Did it work?"

"No. And I know I'm not adopted. I am too much like you. And Katara showed me photos of you being pregnant at the same time she was."

"What ever. But stop being so mean to Su. Its not nice to tell someone they're adopted."

Lin looked down at the papers on the table. She hated being told off by her mother. "Sorry. She was annoying me when I was trying to do my homework."

"You're ten! And it's Saturday."


	37. Payback

**HAHAHA i had fun writing this. you can thank Amme92 for making this better. i was going to cut it short and throw in a flashback but she changed my mind. i don't apologise for the swearing. have fun and reaview/ also how about the 'Operation beifong' episode? I NEED TO KNOW WHO sU'S DAD IS GOD DAMN IT!**

* * *

Korra woke to the worst sound in the world. _"Spirits! Harder Tenzin!"_ What made it worse, was that the sound was coming from three rooms away.

"No no no. This _cannot_ be happening." Korra ran out of her bedroom to find that she wasn't the only one who had woken up because of the persistent noise. They all came to a stop outside the married couples door.

"_Lower Tenzin."_

"Mako! Do something." Bolin urged his big brother, and their unspoken leader, to do something about their… activities.

"What do you want me to do bro? If I go in there, I'd be lucky if Beifong doesn't kill me. Maybe we could wait it out." Fifteen minutes passed and they were still going at it. "Oh come on! They're in their forties. Old people aren't meant to last this long."

"What is that meant to mean?"

They all turned their heads to the left to find Su, in a light, green nightie, and Baatar senior, in nothing but boxer shorts, walking towards them. "Hey Su-" Started Asami, only to be silenced with a hand.

"Save it." She pressed an ear to the door, quickly stepping back when a loud moan erupted from the bedroom. "They cannot still be going at it."

"Su dear, maybe we should just go back to sleep." Whispered Baatar, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Don't be stupid. This is a perfect opportunity to embarrass them both."

Just as she was about to grasp the door handle, Korra grabbed her wrist and whirled her around so they faced each other. "Do you have a death wish!?" She half whispered half screamed.

"No but I have a lot of payback to make up for."

"And you want to scar us all in the process? What the heck did they do to you?"

"I will never tell you. Just know that she deserves all of this." She pushed the door open, "STOP HAVING SEX AND SHUT UP! YOU GUYS ARE SO LOUD!" She took in her surroundings and instantly regretted it. She expected to see Lin and Tenzin in a very intimate position. What she got was Tenzin giving Lin a sensual back massage.

The teens and Baatar glanced over Su's shoulder and let out a sigh of relief. "Not how I imagined it." Everyone looked at Bolin with a crazed look in their eye. "What?"

Lin looked over her shoulder, making sure that they couldn't see her chest and growled. Tenzin got off from his perch on her thighs and flopped back onto the bed. She grabbed a shirt from her drawn and slipped it on skilfully, before standing up to address the small mob at her door. "What the heck do you think you are doing?"

They all stayed silent, averting their gaze to something other than at the Chief of police. _Time to get some answers. Weak one first. _"Bolin," the teenager straightened up at the sound of his name, "Why are you all in my bedroom?"

"Su wanted to get payback for something you did." He said quickly, shielding himself from Su's glare.

"You're no longer welcome in my city. And you would have deserved it."

Lin faced palmed at the notion of having a bunch of teens, her brother in-law and her sister walking in on her and Tenzin making love. "Bed. Now!" They didn't hesitate at her command as they filed out of the room.

Just as she was about to return to bed, she heard Su's faint yell. "I will have my revenge!"

Lin sighed as she snuggled up to Tenzin. "You know," said Tenzin, "having sex right know wouldn't be a bad idea."

Lin glared at him. "Shut your mouth."

It was ten o'clock in the city of Zao Fu and the Beifong family have gone to bed after welcoming Lin and her family to the city earlier that day. Though there was one Beifong who was not in bed. Su. Su had been waiting for five months to get her revenge on her sister and tonight was the night.

She sat in the family room with one foot on the floor, waiting for them to engage in a certain adult activity.

She had an ice-cold bucket of water at her feet, ready to be poured on the couple when they least expect it. Ten minutes later, Su felt them connect. She smirked as she picked up the bucket and headed towards the guest bedroom they were staying in. She was ten meters away from the door when an elderly voice sounded behind her. "Watcha doin?"

She nearly dropped the bucket, but recovered easily. "Nothing. Go to bed."

"I can tell you're lying. And don't tell me to go to bed, I'm your mother"

Su let out a sigh. Her mother was as stubborn as the rocks she bends. "I'm finally getting my payback for the incident."

"You mean when you-"

"Yes that one." She would never let the story be told again.

Toph smirked at the notion of finally having some fun around this place. "I want in."

"What?" Su deadpanned, not believing the old hag would want to have anything to do with this.

"I was going to interrupt them anyway. Might as well have an accomplice for Lin to take her aggression out on."

"Gee, thanks mum."

"I was going to say 'that thing is so small I can't even feel it.' I did it to Twinkle Toes when we were younger. It really hurt his ego."

Just as Su was about to open the door, she turned and faced her mother. "Can you actually feel it?"

"Spirits no! I'm thankful for it too. Tenzin and Lin were going at it so much when they were younger, I had to wrap my feet in bandages to stop the vibrations."

Su shuddered as she tried to rid the image from her brain. She took in a deep breath as she flung the door open, ran to the bed and dumped the water on them. Lin could barely say a word before the water hit her shell shocked body. She got off Tenzin and wrapped a blanket around her naked body and began running after Su. Just as she made it to the doorway, a slab of earth blocked her path, causing her to run into it, nose first. "FUCK!"

She tore down the wall with a solid punch and gave chase after her seventy three year old mother and her little sister. They made it outside, only to be met with sirens and spotlights following their every move. Su and Toph easily dodged Lin's attacks, as it was hard for any person to use one arm to bend as the other held a blanket to her body. After five minutes they stopped from exhaustion. "What the fuck was that for!"

"Payback! For that time you embarrassed my twenty five years ago."

Lin shook her head in disbelief. "That wasn't me. That was mum. She knew what was going on and made me go. I had no idea what you were doing."

The two Beifongs heard laughter. They looked up to find Toph doubled over in a fit of laughter. "We hate you."

Lin and Su walked back inside where their families and teens, who tagged along because they were bored, stood in complete bewilderment. "Lets go back to bed Tez."

"We can't. The bed is completely soaked."

"Su?"

"Spare bedroom across from yours. And sorry about tonight."

"Don't mention it. Just lookout for when I deliver my payback."


End file.
